Scooby Doo e Hex Girls: Camping, Diversão e Fantasmas
by Alfa Prime
Summary: A turma se junta pra umas merecidas férias e se depara com mais do que diversão envolvendo fogueiras, pescaria e etc. Minha versão de como seria 'Scooby Doo: Verão Assombrado'.
1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

* * *

(Here Comes To Summer)

_Verão chegou, trazendo sol e calor_

_vamos relaxar, e mistérios solucionar_

_Sob a luz da lua, brilho das estrelas_

_começou a tudo turbilhar_

_Sinto a fogueira,_

_Toco o violão, pura comemoração_

_É verão_

_Praia, sol, muita diversão_

_Sob a lua vou agitar,_

_e com tantos mistérios pra solucionar_

_É verão_

_Praia, sol, muita diversão_

_Sob a lua vou agitar,_

_e com muito mistérios pra solucionar_

_Lotes de mais tempo para segurá-la apertado_

_Oh deixe o sol brilhar em minha casa feliz verão_

_A escola não é tão ruim, mas o verão é melhor_

_Eles me dar mais tempo para ver a minha menina_

_passeio pelo parque sob a lua brilhante_

_Oh quando nós nos beijamos, ela faz o meu cabelo curl_

_Aqui vem o verão (aqui vem o verão)_

_sentir seus lábios tão perto do meu_

_Aqui vem o verão (aqui vem o verão)_

_Quando encontramos os olhos tanto brilho_

_É o maior (aqui vem o verão)_

_Vamos ter de verão o tempo todo_

_Oh deixe o sol brilhar em minha casa feliz verão_

_É verão_

_Praia, sol, muita diversão_

_Sob a lua vou agitar,_

_e com muito mistérios pra solucionar_

_Vamos ir com calma imediatamente_

_Oh deixe o sol brilhar em minha casa feliz verão_

_Aqui vem o verão (aqui vem o verão)_

_Quase junho, o sol é brilhante_

_Aqui vem o verão (aqui vem o verão)_

_Vou vê-la todas as noites_

_É verão_

_Praia, sol, muita diversão_

_Sob a lua vou agitar,_

_e com muito mistérios pra solucionar_

_SCOOBY_

* * *

Uma fogueira de acampamento cintila suavemente quando alguém para diante dela, erguendo uma lâmina afiada e a desce pra decepar...um sanduíche submarino em 3 partes.

"Prontinho, gente. Um terço de sanduba delicioso pra cada um." Disse Norville 'Salsicha' Rogers pra seu melhor amigo, Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo e sua namorada, Muffy Saint-James, conhecida como Dusk, baterista das Hex Girls. Cada um pegava um pedaço e se deliciava com ele.

"Hmmm. Delícia." Falou Scooby ao dar uma bocarra enquanto deitava na rede ao lado do trailer.

"É assim que gosto de acampar." Citou Salsicha. "Bons Amigos."

"Boa comida." Disse Scooby.

"E acima de tudo..." Comentou Dusk, seguida de uma resposta uníssono. "...SEM MONSTROS."

Nisso que algo foi ouvido no mato atrás e eis que alguma coisa, parecida com um ser coberto de musgos pendurados, saiu bem devagar.

"AHHHH. UM MONSTRO." E com o grito, Salsicha pulou na rede de Scooby, puxando Dusk pra dentro e enrolando os três.

A criatura deu mais uns passos até que balançou e caiu, mostrando ser...Velma Dinkley.

"Desculpa, gente. Esta testando esta roupa anti-mosquito. Melhor experimentar uma menor."

"Vai assustar a senhora sua vó, tá bom?" Falou Dusk bem irritada, se desenroscando da rede com Scooby e seu namorado.

"Gente, parem com a bagunça, tá? Viemos fazer compras." Falou Daphne Blake, que está junta de Sally McKnight, a Thorn, guitarrista das Hex Girls. E no que ela fala, a cena se distancia, revelando o interior de uma loja de artigos de acampamento, a Cidade do Camping.

"Freddy e Luna estão empolgados pra nos levar ao camping de verão." Citou Thorn com um leve sorriso. E foi quando Freddy Jones surgiu carregando um monte de apetrechos de acampar, com Kim 'Luna' Moss, tecladista das HG, saindo de suas costas para, como ela cita bem baixo, 'evitar um desmoronamento'.

"Eu estou empolgadão para levar vocês ao meu camping de verão."

"Ora, não me diga." Disse Salsicha, com Scooby rindo do seu lado.

"Bem, eu não sei se esse negócio de acampamento é uma boa, mas vou a qualquer lugar com meu lindo magrelinho. Não é mesmo, Norv, querido?" Dusk acariciava a barbicha de Salsicha, que ria de cócegas.

"Ha, ha, ha. Só você, Muffy, sabe como fazer uma carícia na minha barbinha. Eu te amo, loirinha sapeca." Salsicha enrolou o dedo numa das maria-chiquinhas de Dusk, dando algo como um suspiro de prazer. "Ohhh. Seu dedo no meu cabelo me deixa arrepiada."

"Ei. Garanto que vão gostar. Vocês não disseram que queriam descanso da fama e dos fãs? E que lugar melhor pra isso do que um acampamento de verão? Especialmente a vocês, que são eco-góticas."

"Fred está certo. É um jeito bom de se ligar à natureza e como frequentei o lugar quando pequena, acho perfeito."

"Certo, Luna. Obrigada de novo por nos convidarem." "Não por isso, Thorn." Respondeu contente Velma, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

"Sei que irão adorar serem monitores do camping Pequeno Alce. já contei de quando Davey Reynolds e eu subimos o rio sem remos?"

"Já, Freddy." Todos falaram bem desanimados.

"Eram só nos dois, a correnteza e sem nenhum remo pra contar a história..." E tendo que ouvir o conto de Freddy, o grupo se dirigiu para a saída.

* * *

Do lado de fora da loja, onde do lado estava um trailer fixo intitulado 'Museu Histórico da Cidade Do Camping', Daphne, Velma, Thorn, Luna e Freddy terminavam de ajeitar as compras na Máquina de Mistério, seguidos de Will Joe, o idoso e sorridente proprietário da loja.

"Eu agradeço a preferência, turminha. Olhem, se estiverem indo pro camping Pequeno Alce, tomem cuidado, pois a estrada fica um tanto perigosa à noitinha."

"Ei. Cadê o Salsicha, o Scooby e a Dusk?" Perguntou Daphne, e a resposta veio num grito do Scooby: "OLHA À FRENTE."

O trio veio rapidamente num carrinho de compras, batendo na traseira da van e jogando seus passageiros e as compras dentro dela.

"Pessoal. Vocês se machucaram?" Perguntou Daphne.

"Não esquente, não. A gente caiu nas almofadas de sorvete congelado." Falou Salsicha enquanto seu amigo canino pegava um pacote de sorvete e o engolia de uma vez.

"Hmmm. Chocolate."

"Sinceramente, prefiro cereja." Comentou Dusk um tanto séria. A turma logo caiu no riso, mas Velma viu algo que a deixou curiosa.

"Museu Histórico da Cidade Do Camping. É do senhor?" Wil Joe se dirigiu ao trailer.

"Ah, sim. É só um hobbyzinho meu. Tem muitas histórias nesta área. Mitos, lendas e até umas histórias de fantasma." Ele se virou com uma faceta assustadora. "Querem ouvir uma?"

"Ah, não." "Eu passo." "Fica pra outra hora." E com isso, Salsicha, Scooby e Dusk fecharam a porta da Máquina de Mistério.

A van partiu da cidade, passando por uma estátua de alce dizendo: 'voltem logo, ouviram?'.

* * *

Prosseguindo pela estrada de terra até a região mais baixa, a turma ia apreciando a paisagem natural da floresta. Só Velma que ficava de olho em seu aparelho de GPS.

"De acordo com meu GPS, devemos avistar o acampamento...agora." "Turma, Saquem só." E a direção da turma, pela fala de Freddy, se voltou para um grande e moderno complexo, deixando a todos de boca aberta.

"Nossa. Que lugar lindo." Daphne comentou emocionada.

"É bem maior do que eu pensava." Falou Thorn sem tirar os olhos do complexo.

"Sinceramente, Freddy, não estava a fim de nada rústico, mas creio que vou gostar do camping Pequeno Alce."

"Velma. Este não é o Pequeno Alce." "Não é?" Freddy fez uma cara de desgosto.

"Não, Scooby. Este é o...Grande Alce. Aquele é o Pequeno Alce." E a atenção da turma se voltou pra um aglomerado de cabanas menores no vale abaixo e ao pé da represa.

Pouco depois, passando por uma pequena ponte sobre um arco com um alce de madeira ao lado, a turma por fim chegou ao camping Pequeno Alce.

"Eles reformaram tudo." Freddy comentou. "Tá brincando comigo. É aqui mesmo, Luna?" A jovem de pele morena fez pra Velma um aceno positivo.

"Eu passei um monte de verões aqui, mas agora poderei ser um monitor e ter a chance de passar minhas experiências pra uma nova geração de alcinos."

A van andava bem devagar, dando a chance de todos verem o local e as cabanas, cada uma com vários nomes como bolota, esquilo, grande carvalho, etc. Velma não pareceu muito entusiasmada.

"Esse lugar é um lixo."

"É rústico, pra não ser tão ofensivo." Daphne citou tranquilamente.

"Eu não ligo pra aparência, desde que não seja assombrado." Mas Salsicha mal terminou de dizer quando um sujeito magro de barba e careca veio quase pulando em frente do carro.

"Parem. Voltem. O lugar é assombrado." Salsicha, Scooby e Dusk passaram a mão nos rostos quase esticando-os de frustração. Freddy se dirigiu a eles.

"Oi, amigo. Qual o galho?" "O galho é que ele existe. Saiam daqui enquanto podem. Eu vou pro acampamento Grande Alce. AHHHH." E o cara saiu correndo.

"Ei, seu covardão. Volte aqui. Senão te dou uma, depois outra, depois..." Falou Scooby Loo, olhando bem bravo pra fujão.

"Ei, Scooby Loo. Você não aparece nesse filme. Tem que sair agora."

"É mesmo? Opa. Foi mal, tio Scooby. Já fui." E Scooby Loo saiu logo de cena, deixando todos sem saber o que dizer.

"Mas afinal, o que há com esse cara?"

"Eu não sei, Thorn, mas vamos descobrir."

"Que parte do 'fujam, salvem sua vidas' vocês não entenderam?"

"Norv tá certo. Que tal, pra variar, só esta vez darmos ouvidos ao maluco de olhos esbugalhados?" Dusk falou bem nervosa.

"Parem com isso." Falou Daphne, olhando pra Freddy.

"Essa não é a saudação do Pequeno Alce." Ele fixou a atenção para a placa de 'Bem Vindos Ao Pequeno Alce', onde por cima estava rabiscado 'caiam fora.'

"Cadê todo mundo?" Questionou Luna, e enquanto andavam, a turma viu 'caiam fora' escrito por cada parte do acampamento, quando escutaram umas vozes à frente.

_"...e quando ele veio pra cima de mim, pensei que fosse meu fim."_ E ao ouvirem a voz, Scooby e cia, foram na direção onde um homem de bigode e chapéu com sotaque caipira falava com um guarda florestal.

"Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia cancelar a próxima temporada, Burt."

"Já me adiantei, guarda Knudsen, e notifiquei os pais. O acampamento Pequeno Alce está oficialmente fechado pro verão."

"O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO PODE CANCELAR." Freddy e Luna gritaram indignados.

"Olha só. Reconheceria esse lencinho e esse cabelinho ruivo em qualquer lugar. Freddy Jones e Kim Moss. Venham aqui nos dar a saudação do Pequeno Alce.

Freddy: "Alto nas montanhas..."

Burt: "...baixo no capim."

Luna: "Nas margens de um lago..."

Burt: "Pequeno Alce é pra mim."

Os três: "Pequeno Alce, Pequeno Alce, Pequeno...Alce. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Um abraço dos três, seguido de uma fala de Freddy. "Que saudade."

"Ah. Um cumprimento sempre me aquece o coração. Mas vocês estão ótimos, e você, Kim...tá tão bonita. Soube que é uma cantora agora."

"Sim, Burt. Integro as Hex Girls, e meu nome é Luna agora."

"Mas por que cancelar o acampamento?" "E o que houve com a casa de barcos?" Perguntaram Velma e Dusk.

"Eu não quero alarmar vocês," Comentou com calma Knudsen. "mas tivemos um problema com um maníaco com um machado."

"Foi o Lenhador." Falou Burt bem assustado.

"Ah, não. O Lenhador, não." Disse Salsicha nervosamente.

"Mas...quem é o Lenhador?" "Eu não sei, Scooby e tenho raiva de quem sabe." Os dois riram juntos, mas Dusk veio pra perto um pouco triste.

"Então...se eu disser que sei quem é ele, vai ficar com raiva de mim, Norvinho?"

"Que? Claro que não, docinho. Nada me deixaria com raiva de você. Eu te amo." Salsicha abraçou sua garota, girando o dedo em seu cabelo e fazendo-a sorrir.

"O Lenhador? Qualé, Burt. Deu pra acreditar em histórias de acampamento agora?"

"Eu juro. Vi com esse olhos que a terra há de comer. Foi ontem de noite..."

Continua...

* * *

**Demorei pra voltar, mas voltei.**

**Sempre gostei das Hex Girls e por isso, pensei que seria uma boa elas participarem desta aventura da turma da Scooby.**

**Scooby Loo não está entre os meus prediletos, mas quis fazer uma piada dando-lhe uma participação ligeira.**

**Também achei interessante Salsicha e Dusk formarem um casal enamorado, pois venho com essa ideia desde 'Scooby Doo e a Bruxa Fantasma'.**

**E mais coisa vai vir, conforme vou escrevendo o conto. Divirtam-se.**


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Burt estava com algumas crianças ao redor da fogueira, contando uma história de fantasmas._

_"Há muitos anos, aqui no pequeno Alce, havia um monitor chamado Jerry McReety com fama de ser muito malvado e durão. Um dia, as crianças do acampamento cansadas do modo como ele agia, lhe pregaram uma peça. Puseram uma cobra de mentira em sua mochila durante uma trilha nas rochas e quando ele foi pôr a mão pra pegar alguma coisa, ele achou a cobra e sem saber que era falsa, tomou um susto tão grande que tropeçou e caiu da trilha, batendo a cabeça durante a descida."_

_"E o que aconteceu?" Perguntou uma menina._

_"Ninguém sabe. Ele sumiu mata adentro, completamente fora de si devido aos ferimentos, mas há quem já tenha ouvido barulhos de machado em noites como essa. McReety vem vagando sem rumo por todo lado, empunhando seu machado. O chamam de...O LENHADOR."_

_Nesse instante, um barulho foi ouvido nos arbustos próximos e de dentro deles, uma figura com sobretudo saltou na direção das crianças, dando berros assustadores._

_"AHHHHHH." As crianças gritaram juntas e algumas até caíram de costas. Nisso que o homem de sobretudo se mostrou outro monitor._

_"Ei. Tá tudo bem, crianças. É só o Daryl Mas reconheceram que foi engraçado, não?" Disse Burt, indo pra junto do amigo, que soou um apito._

_"Certo, gente. Hora de ir pra cama. Boa noite pra todos." E as crianças foram pra suas cabanas, deixando Burt e Daryl à sós._

_"Você foi demais, Daryl. Sabe como dar um susto." Burt apagava a fogueira com um pouco de água._

_"O que me deixa contente é poder ver as crianças se divertirem. E também..." De repente, um forte barulho foi escutado perto de onde fica a casa de barcos._

_Ao verificarem, a casa se encontrava em chamas intensas e uma figura assombrosa de sobretudo, o rosto coberto de bandagens e segurando um machado fixou um olhar de extrema loucura neles._

_"Ai, minha nossa. Tá vendo o que vejo Daryl?"_

_"S-sim, mas não pode ser. É o...LENHADOR."_

_E o terrível maníaco, rindo sem parar, arremessou seu machado na direção dos 2 homens..._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"E foi isso que houve. Não foi à toa que Daryl quis ir embora."

"Ora, Burt. Isso só pode ser brincadeira daqueles metidos...do Grande Alce." Freddy concluiu com grande desdem.

"Já soube de rivalidade entre acampamentos," Velma examinava os restos queimados. "mas isto é um tanto radical."

"É. Tem toda razão, belezinha." Comentou Knudsen.

"Mas eu não disse nada." Daphne falou chegando perto, mas Knudsen nem olhou pra ela.

"Bem. Eu não falei de você." O guarda florestal deu uma piscada pra Velma e seguiu pra jipe, deixando-a meio confusa. "Eu?"

"Melhor voltarem pra casa e deixarem os profissionais lidarem com isso." E o jipe seguiu embora. A ruiva deu uma pontada em sua esperta amiga.

"Ora. Alguém gosta de você." "Calada."

"Ei, amiga. Não se acanhe." Thorn lhe colocou uma mão no ombro. "Não devia ficar sem graça só porque um rapaz te achou bonita, porque você é."

"Pensa realmente nisso?" Velma lhe perguntou. "Vou te contar: se eu fosse do outro lado...não hesitaria em lhe passar um charminho." Velma preferiu nem falar e voltar sua atenção ao mistério.

* * *

A turma voltou com Burt pra perto das cabanas, diante de mais uma placa riscada 'caiam fora'. Freddy pareceu aborrecido.

"Mas eu ia ser um monitor, um instrutor, um herói."

"Tristeza, Freddy, mas não tive escolha. Sem criança, sem acampamento." Nessa hora, escutou-se uma buzinada.

Sem qualquer aviso, 2 ônibus chegaram ao camping. Um típico modelo escolar, do qual desceram um garoto de cabelo loiro com uniforme do Pequeno Alce, uma menina de óculos meio desanimada com um moletom de capuz roxo e um garoto gordinho e mais baixo com um inalador.

Do outro ônibus, também escolar mas escrito na lateral 'Escola para Garotas Hillhood' e deste desembarcaram uma jovem de vestido roxo escuro com maquiagem de sombra nos olhos e um longo cabelo roxo mais claro; uma outra garota com aspecto latino trajando um vestido verde com colete preto, sandálias e piercings no pescoço que pareciam parafusos e uma grande cabelo armado pra cima; uma terceira de vestido azul, botas com saltos curtos e o cabelo branco com uma faixa azul, parecendo um tanto pálida; atrás dela, veio uma menina castanha de macacão azul um pouco mais escuro com gola e dobras de pele marrom na blusa, ostentando traços orientais e olhando como que de alerta; e por fim, a última era uma garotinha afro com rabo-de-cavalo amarrado num laço vermelho e trajando um vestidinho branco com linhas pretas, sorrindo inocentemente. Todos se juntaram.

"E aí? Cadê todo mundo?" Perguntou o garoto loiro. Nisso que Burt, Freddy e Luna vieram na direção do grupo.

"Acampamento cancelado. Não receberam a mensagem?" Indagou Burt.

"Que mensagem?" Quis saber a garota de moletom. Freddy e Luna passara na frente.

"A que dizia: bem-vindos ao Pequeno Alce." "Prazer. Estes são Freddy e Burt e eu sou Luna."

"Vamos ser monitores, instrutores, heróis." Freddy se pôs em pose heroica.

"Prazer em te conhecer, Freddy. Eu sou Luke."

"Trudy."

"Oi. Eu sou Deacon."

"E nós somos as garotas Hillhood. Eu sou Selina," Cumprimentou a jovem de cabelo roxo. "e estas são minhas amigas Hilda, Fantini..." "Mas pode me chamar de Fanty." Falou a garota pálida. "Prosseguindo, esta é Willemina..." "Ou Willa pra encurtar." e a gracinha aqui é a Tânia." A garotinha afro lançou um belo sorriso. "Prazer em te conhecer."

"Eu não sei, não, Freddy. Talvez fosse melhor colocar as crianças de volta nos ônibus." Mas enquanto Burt falava, Luna fez um gesto com a mão por suas costas e mandou os ônibus embora. Ouvindo as buzinadas, Burt tentou pará-los.

"Ei, ei. Tão indo pra onde? Voltem aqui, perebentos."

Os recém-chegados seguiram pra junto da turma. Salsicha pareceu curioso.

"Ei, meninas."

"Pois não, moço?" Perguntou Hilda.

"Você me parecem familiares. Por acaso são da escola Grimwood?"

"Não." Disse Willa. "Somos da escola de meninas Hillhood, mas nossa diretora, Lídia Hillhood, tem uma prima chamada Cassie Grimwood, que dirige uma escola com esse nome."

"Ah, tá. Foi porque vocês me lembram umas garotas que conheci quando era professor de educação física lá."

"Isso que eu chamo de mundo pequeno. A senhorita Hillhood disse que nos levaria pra conhecer essa escola um dia. Como é lá?" Perguntou Selina.

"Não vou dar spoiler, mas digo à vocês: será uma experiência que nunca esquecerão. Só cuidado com os lamaçais que são bem fundos. De todo modo, bem-vindas ao acampamento."

"Valeu. Você é bem legal." Fanty lhe deu aperto de mão em amizade. Salsicha percebeu que ela tinha a mão um tanto fria.

As meninas pegaram seus pertences e se despediram felizes de Salsicha, indo pra junto de Luke, Trudy e Deacon.

"O que querem fazer primeiro? Andar a cavalo? Não, não, não. Já sei. Trilha suspensa." Freddy falou contente, guiando a todos.

"Eu acho ótimo." Comentou Luke.

"Acho péssimo." Resmungou Trudy. Deacon veio atrás dando uma inalada e as garotas Hillhood na sua cola. Velma e Daphne olhavam preocupadas.

"Acho que o Freddy esqueceu de um detalhe." "O detalhe de que temos um mistério, Daphne?" "Esse mesmo, Velma."

"Vocês se importam se deixarmos isso com vocês? Somos cantoras e não detetives." "Sem problema, Thorn. Vamos auxiliar nossos recém-chegados." Velma lhe segurou a mão.

"O único mistério que quero resolver é 'o que vai ter pro jantar'." Salsicha deu uma lambida nos beiços. "Scooby. Que tal irmos na cozinha pra ver isso?" Scooby veio com vários pacotes de comida.

"Já tô com tudo na mão." Dusk chegou perto e deu uma vista nos pacotes.

"Deixa eu adivinhar. Vai ser chili pro jantar, correto?"

"Ha, ha. Vejo que não consigo esconder nada de você, amor."

"Então vou ajudar. Aprendi com meu tio a fazer chili à mexicana. Ele tem um restaurante na Cidade do México."

"CHILI À MEXICANA?" Salsicha abraçou a namorada e a beijou. "Menina. Disse antes e digo de novo. Eu te amo." Scooby também lhe passou uma lambida.

"Hi, hi, hi. Eu também amo você, meu magrelinho. E a você também, meu cãozinho lindo." E após fazer um carinho na cabeça de Scooby, os três trataram de ir pra cozinha preparar tudo.

Continua...

* * *

**'Scooby Doo e a Escola Assombrada' não está exatamente na minha lista de animações do Scooby que gosto, mas admito gostar das meninas monstros, sendo que as introduzi em versões humanas.**


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

* * *

À tarde, a turma se esforça em ensinar e divertir ao mesmo tempo as crianças, começando com a trilha suspensa.

Daphne buscava encorajar Deacon, que soprava num saco de papel pra tomar fôlego.

"Está vendo, Deacon? Ainda está no chão. Viu? Chão, terra firme."

"Sinceramente, sempre gostei de estar no ar. Me faz sentir-me leve como um pássaro...ou um fantasma." Citou Fanty, girando entusiasmada.

"Vai em frente, Trudy. Vai curtir a trilha suspensa." Falou Velma de baixo de Trudy.

"Trilha suspensa? Eu estou tentando pegar sinal no celular."

"Querida. Precisa largar isso um minuto e curtir mais as maravilhas da natureza." Comentou Thorn um pouco acima da escada.

Na parte alta, Freddy ajudava Luke a colocar a correia pra descer a trilha. Tânia observava de perto.

"Bem, Luke, assim que estiver pronto, você pode..." E Luke saiu a toda pra baixo, deixando Freddy pra trás. "...partir."

"EBAAAAAAA." Luke gritou com toda emoção, descendo a toda velocidade.

Vendo que o monitor loiro parecia decepcionado por não ter completado a explicação, Tânia foi pra perto dele.

"Pode me ajudar? Estou com um pouco de medo." "Quer mesmo? Claro, queridinha. Vem aqui."

* * *

Enquanto isso, Salsicha, Dusk e Scooby provavam um pouco do jantar.

"Hmmm. Tá faltando algo mais forte no molho do chili."

"Concordo, Norville, mas felizmente tenho o que precisa aqui." Dusk abriu sua mochila e tirou uma travessa com pimentas. Scooby pegou uma pra comer.

"Scooby. Essas são as pimentas mais fortes do México. Meu tio as mandou da última colheita." Mas o aviso da baterista veio meio tarde, pois Scooby começou a ficar com a cara vermelha e cuspir fogo, correndo em desespero. No instante seguinte, Salsicha pegou a mangueira da pia e a espirrou no amigo, que de tanta água, foi jogado pra trás e a água expelida acertou os amigos.

"E aí, Scooby? Gostou das pimentas?" Perguntou Dusk, se enxugando.

"He, he, he, he. Tão uma delícia. Obrigado, Dusk." Scooby falou, ainda soltando um pouco mais de fumaça.

* * *

"Sem me gabar, mas fui campeão 6 anos seguidos em acender fogueiras. Comm um pouco de prática, vocês também podem aprender a técnica." Mas Freddy foi perceber que Luke e Hilda tiveram êxito em fazer uma fogueira maior, tirando aplausos de todos.

"E aí? Quem trouxe os marshmallows?" Indagou Luke, com Selina lhe passando um pacote.

Freddy mostrou-se aborrecido, mas logo Tânia e Fanty chegaram perto dele.

"Ei, Freddy? Não deu pra Fanty e eu vermos direito. Pode nos mostrar como se faz?"

"Hã? Ah. Sim, claro, Tânia. Só preciso que peguem um pouco de lenha." E as duas amigas saíram pra dentro do mato.

"Muito legal pedir pra ele te ensinar, Tânia, mesmo sabendo que você já faz como profissional."

"Ele tá sendo tão legal, Fanty. Não faz mal nenhum dar um agrado a ele. E valeu por me apoiar."

"Ora. Pra que são as amigas, hein?" Fanty deu um afago no cabelo da menina afro, se dirigindo pra floresta com ela.

* * *

"Se não arrumarmos mais lenha, o chili vai ficar mais frio que o Chile." Comentou Salsicha, olhando que Scooby parecia estar chorando.

"Ei, Scooby. Não fica assim." Mas Dusk notou que ele chorava por causa das cebolas. "Ah, cebolas. Essa foi inteligente. Eu cuido de picar e você pega a lenha. Tá bom?"

Scooby Doo passou a faca pra Dusk e saiu da cozinha.

* * *

Um pouco adiante, a turma observava a fauna noturna, como os morcegos. As garotas Hillhood mostravam-se as mais interessadas.

"Ah. Como eu curto o céu à noite. Me sinto tão solta."

"Verdade, Selina. E olha só como tá a lua. Se eu fosse uma loba, ou uma lobisomem, até daria um uivo." Respondeu Willa.

"Percebo agora o por que de gostar tanto de vocês. Dariam ótimas eco-góticas." Luna comentou com um sorriso.

Freddy chamou a atenção de todos pras pegadas projetadas no chão macio.

"Não tenho dúvida. São cascos de alce."

"Meio pequenas pra serem de alce. Tem certeza, Freddy?"

"Sou monitor, Luke, e entendo do assunto. Certeza total. Acho que o alce está bem ali atrás. Shhh."

E andando bem devagar, com todos na expectativa, Freddy abriu a moita e dela viu...Scooby com vários galhos na mão.

"Que foi?"

"É. Esse alce parece bem familiar." Comentou Velma ajeitando os óculos.

"Talvez devesse revisar seu sentido de certeza." Thorn falou, liberando umas risadas leves do grupo.

"Tá legal, pessoal. Hora das lições de artesanato." O jovem liderou todos pra direção oposta, deixando Scooby pra levar a lenha.

Andando em meio ao escuro, o cão notou certos barulhos bem diferentes ao redor.

"F-Freddy? Luna?" Uma pausa pra olhar pelos lados. "Daphne?" Mas tudo que viu foi um alce, dando-lhe um suspiro de alívio.

"He, he, he. Ufa." Mas de repente, o alce saiu de onde estava, revelando...o Lenhador, com seu afiado machado.

Scooby recuou um pouco apavorado, escapando por um raspo da machadada. Aproveitando a chance, tratou de pôr sebo nas canelas, correndo mata adentro, ao passo que o Lenhador recuperava sua arma.

"SALSICHA. DUSK."

Voltando pra cozinha, onde Salsicha e Dusk terminavam de preparar a refeição, Scooby entrou e tratou de barrar a porta rapidamente.

"Ei, Scooby. Quando você disse que ia pegar lenha, achei que seria bem mais que um galhinho." Falou Dusk, colocando a cebola no molho.

"Lenhador. Lenhador." Falou o cão todo em pânico.

"Sim, Scooby. Lenha. Deixa que eu vou pegar mais. Muffy, cuida do jantar, certo?" Mas foi só Salsicha abrir a porta que se viu um grande vulto.

"LENHADOR." Scooby caiu desmaiado, mas logo viram se tratar de Burt, com bastante lenha nos braços.

"Eu vi fumaça da chaminé e matutei que precisariam de mais lenha."

"He, he. Valeu, Burt. Avisa a todos que o jantar está quase pronto." E após a entrada de Burt, Scooby olhou pra fora e fechou a porta com força.

* * *

No refeitório, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, ou melhor, em duas mesas juntas. Salsicha trouxe a panela com a refeição.

"Turma. Espero que estejam com muita fome, porque estou servindo à vocês o famoso 'chili pra lá de picante do Salsicha'."

"Com um toquezinho super especial da Dusk. Não é, Norv, amorzinho?"

"He, he. Claro, Muffy, meu docinho. Nunca que te deixaria de fora de uma obra-prima dessas." Dusk deu uma bitoca no rosto de Salsicha, deixando-o um pouco corado.

Luna foi a primeira a provar, mas o pouco que comeu a fez expelir um pouco de fogo da boca.

"AHHHH. Está...picante."

"Hmmm. Maravilhoso." Disse Hilda, lambendo os lábios. "Igualzinho ao que meu avô Alonso faz quando comemoramos o 'Dia Del Muertos'."

Scooby foi mais além. Nem pegou talheres: agarrou o prato e o levou a boca, devorando até o fundo do prato, fazendo todos darem muita risada.

Do lado de fora, observando nas sombras do bosque, se encontrava a sinistra figura do Lenhador, com seu machado à mão, só aguardando a hora certa de atacar...

Continua...

* * *

**Esqueci de dizer na parte 1 que o nome do dono da loja, cujo nome nunca foi revelado no filme, é uma junção dos primeiros nomes de Hanna e Barbera: William 'Will' e Joseph 'Joe'.**

**Buscando fazer um pouco mais de referência às Garotas Grimwood, quis caracterizar as meninas da Hillhood com aspectos que lembrassem suas contrapartes, como Selina gostar da noite(em relação à Sibella, que é uma vampira) e Willa querer dar um uivo(sendo Winnie uma lobisomem).**


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

* * *

Um novo dia acordava calmo e tranquilo em meio ao camping Pequeno Alce, não se ouvindo nada além dos pássaros e insetos voando em torno do lago, até que...

_"Bom dia, camping Pequeno Alce." _Ouviu-se a voz de Freddy por meio dos alto-falantes nas cabanas._ "Aqui é seu monitor e instrutor favorito convidando todos a abrir os olhos. Com a temperatura de 20 graus e ventos de norte a noroeste à velocidade de 12 km/h e possibilidade do dia chegar a 30 graus, é recomendado protetor solar fator 45, pois será um dia de muita água. Então, nos encontramos logo no pier. Combinados, alcinos?"_

E durante a narração de Freddy, cada um acordava, ou tentava acordar, ao seu próprio jeito: Trudy preferia ficar na cama, cobrindo a cara com o travesseiro; as Hex Girls buscavam se erguer também, sendo que Thorn e Luna estranhavam o pijama de gatinhos e as pantufas de panda que Dusk usava, que também tinha em mãos um panda de pelúcia com um gorrinho vermelho; as garotas Hillhood já pareciam ter acordado e com disposição, com Tânia se levantando de sua cama de tampa parecida com um sarcófago e Selina fazendo alongamento de cabeça pra baixo como um morcego; Luke parecia bem disposto e Deacon dava uma inspirada em seu inalador; e Velma veio ao encontro de Trudy, ambas bocejando na mesma hora.

"Uáááá." "Uááááá. Ele fala sério?" "Acho que sim."

"Sabem que as duas parecem até irmãs gêmeas?" Comentou Thorn, dando um tapa de leve nas costas de Velma. Nenhuma quis responder, mas se olhando melhor, até pareciam gêmeas em vários pontos.

* * *

No pier, todo o grupo estava de pé e acordado, ou pelo menos de pé.

"E aí, meninada? Quem quer se divertir?"

Luke respondeu a pergunta do jovem loiro com um positivo; Deacon aspirava mais um pouco; Trudy puxou o cordão do capuz pra esconder o rosto; Hilda e suas amigas, todas de maiô, deram um aceno positivo; Dusk e Luna ficavam de apoio em sua líder pra não caírem no sono; Daphne olhava quieta; Velma deu outro bocejo e Salsicha estava junto de Scooby.

"Tipo, mais uma horinha de sono seria bastante divertida." E quando Scooby tombou pra seu lado, o chocalhou pra acordá-lo.

"Hã? Tô de pé, tô de pé."

"Ok, eis ou plano pra hoje: 1 hora de canoagem, 1 hora e meia de pesca, seguida de 1 hora de natação." "Ali?" Indagou Daphne, mostrando o aspecto pouco convencional do lago. "Sim."

"Lembra bastante o lago nos fundos da escola, mas um pouco menor." Comentou Willa meio com desdem.

"Aí, Freddy? Por que não vamos ao lago Grande Alce. É um ótimo lago."

"Falou bem, Luke. Tem mais espaço pra nos mexermos." Willa respondeu mais contente.

"Ah,, não. Lago Grande Alce, não. Nós não podemos subir até lá."

"Por que não?" Quis saber Trudy.

"Porque o lago Grande Alce é...ASSOMBRADO." Freddy falou na lata.

"Eu tô fora." Salsicha já quis dar as costas, mas Velma o parou. "Espera. Como um lago pode ser assombrado?" Fanty falou em seguida.

"Verdade. Eu estudo sobre locais e residências assombradas pra inserir no meu blog: casa-de-fantasmas e nunca soube de um lago com fantasmas. Como é isso?"

"Há muitos anos," Começou Freddy a dizer. "havia um jovem chamado Neil Fisher..."

_"As outras crianças gozavam dele toda a hora e por isso, ele passava horas nadando no lago Grande Alce."_

_"Na verdade, ele ficou tanto tempo na água que cresceram guelras e barbatanas, e ele virou...O HOMEM-PEIXE."_

"E até hoje ele assombra o lago Grande Alce."

"Isso é sério?" "Claro que não, Dusk. Ele só não quer a que gente vá ao lago Grande Alce." Concluiu Velma.

"Gente. Temos um lago perfeitamente bom aqui." Mas apesar do que diz Freddy, o lago Pequeno Alce eram mais pântano do que água.

"Não leve a mal, Freddy. Acho aqui bem bacana e até lembra quando meus pais e eu tirávamos férias, mas creio que o pessoal ia apreciar algo mais...espaçoso." Disse Hilda com bastante tato.

"Sim, mas..."

"Vamos ao Grande Alce e fim de assunto." Desafiou Daphne, com todo o grupo seguindo-a. Vendo que foi derrotado, Freddy baixou a cabeça. "Então vamos...ao Grande Alce."

* * *

Bem ao alto de uma colina, beirando o lago Grande Alce, Freddy via com tristeza seu querido acampamento Pequeno Alce ao longe, mas Daphne veio para seu lado e dando-lhe a mão com um sorriso, o levou pra junto dos amigos.

(Tudo em seguida vem acompanhado com a música 'Summertime')

Scooby, Salsicha e Tânia pescavam tranquilamente com Dusk encostada numa árvore, pegando um sol com uma placa de reflexo. Ao pegarem uma bota, os três bateram as mãos e a eco-gótica ficou contente pelo trabalho de tirarem um pouco de lixo da água.

Selina joga um frisbee e Willa o agarra com os dentes, jogando sem querer um pouco de areia por trás de Freddy.

Após preparar um imenso sanduíche submarino com vários andares, Salsicha ajuda Deacon a colocar seu colete, mas foi só ele se virar um instante que Scooby devorou o lanche todo.

Daphne tira seu suéter, se mostrando num belo biquíni roxo. Velma não fica nem um pouco para trás e também se mostra num maiô branco, com as Hex Girls surgindo de suas costas. Thorn e Luna vestiam biquínis respectivamente vermelho/preto e verde/preto, e Dusk apareceu em um maiô rosa como lacinhos nas coxas.

A turma pega pra comer melancias, com Deacon, Luke e Trudy juntos comendo um imenso pedaço e Scooby mostra a boca cheia com uma grande fatia.

Luna chega perto de Salsicha e Scooby com um prato. Scooby lhe prepara um lanche com carne, cebola, picles, um peixe, ketchup e uma azeitona com espeto em cima, deixando-a um tanto embaraçada.

Freddy tenta se sentar pra comer, mas toda vez que se acomodava, a fumaça da fogueira ia direto pra sua cara, libertando um pouco de riso dos outros. No meio do lago, achando estar seguro, o líder da turma acabou dando de cara com uma fumaceira feita pelo churrasco preparado por Salsicha e Scooby num bote(e Dusk ainda pegando uma corzinha).

Hilda dispara uma flecha em pleno alvo, mas Luke a supera, partindo ao flecha no meio. Quando Deacon atira, a flecha cai numa casinha próxima, acertando o chapéu de Burt.

Velma, Thorn e Trudy estão na beira do lago testando a temperatura. Velma pôs o pé, mas logo o tirou, tremendo de frio. Salsicha surge com um balde de água, querendo molhar a garota castanha e a eco-gótica morena, que saem correndo. Trudy acha bastante hilária a situação.

A turma se reúne numa encosta e vão mergulhando cada um ao seu jeito, desde saltando de uma corda até bala de canhão, com todos torcendo, assoviando e aplaudindo. Freddy, Luke, Luna, Fanty, Daphne e até Hilda e Willa, num salto conjunto, fizeram bonito no mergulho.

Salsicha, Scooby e Tânia de novo tentam pescar e quando pareciam ter conseguido, fisgaram Luna, que tinha um olhar feio. Jogando-a de volta na água, os três e Dusk(que de novo estava pegando um bronze) puxaram o carro.

E assim foi na parte da manhã...

* * *

À tarde, todos estavam em canoas no meio do lago Grande Alce. Velma, Thorn, Trudy e Selina remavam sossegadas quando Freddy, Luke, Luna, Tânia e Fanty surgiram e com os remos, jogaram uma enxurrada sobre elas.

"Ah, ah, ah. Molhamos vocês." "E bem molhadas, por assim dizer, Freddy." Falou Fanty feliz.

"Bah. Garotos são tão imaturos." Trudy resmungou.

"Qualé? Só estão se divertindo." Selina lhe disse, tirando um pouco de água do cabelo.

"Ei, o sol está baixando. Se vamos nadar, melhor ser agora." Falou Velma, olhando como a garota de capuz parecia desconfortável. Thorn chegou mais perto dela.

"Estou sentindo certa negatividade. Não parece estar muito contente de estar aqui, diferente de uns minutos atrás."

"Não é bem a minha praia, mas meus pais pensam que um pouco de ar fresco me faria bem, já que eles acham que fico muito em casa na frente do computador."

"Bem. Eu não os censuro. Ficar muito dessa maneira não faz bem mesmo. Acredite. E aqui é um lugar que me dá vontade de abrir asas e voar."

"Concordo com Selina." Velma tomou a palavra. "Confesso não ser muito fã de ar livre, mas procuro dar uma chance e devia tentar também. Pode acabar se divertindo."

Trudy só deu um suspiro leve e ficou passando a mão no lago.

* * *

Freddy preparava sua vara de pesca com todos olhando, ou quase todo.

"Certo, Luke. O segredo de pegar peixes é..." "Peguei um." Quando Freddy vê, Luke está com um grande peixe nos braço, deixando-o um tanto nervoso. Luna se esforçava pra não rir.

"Ei, Freddy. Mostra pra mim e Fanty como pescar direito?" "Hã? Ah. Com prazer, Tânia." Logo que ele se virou pra pegar as iscas, as duas deram uma piscada mútua.

Nisso que uma lancha bem veloz veio, passando de rente a canoa, quase virando-a e assustando aos rapazes e as meninas.

"Ei. Vai devagar." Gritou Freddy.

"Tá fugindo da polícia ou o que?" Fanty berrou junto, pouco antes de dois esquiadores surgirem fazendo manobras quase voando, dando outro susto no grupo.

"Legal." Exclamou Luke.

"Legal o escambau. Não suporto nem um pouco esses exibidos do Grande Alce com suas lanchas moderninhas, cabanas com ar-condicionado e..."

Nessa hora, a lancha voltou e parou ao lado da canoa, onde no controle estava uma bela morena de pele bronzeada, vestindo um biquíni vermelho e uma viseira.

"E...e...instrutoras muito gatas."

"Peço desculpas pelo acidente." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Hã. Não, não. Não foi nada. Tudo bem." Freddy não tirava o olho da piloto da lancha, que acenou e partiu.

"Não resiste nem um pouco a uma top model. Né, Freddy?" Citou Luna, achando graça da situação. Ele nem teve como dizer nada sobre isso.

* * *

Um pouco adiante, Scooby e Willa estavam prontos pra dar um mergulho com Salsicha, Daphne, Dusk e Hilda os observando.

"Pois é. Acho que estão prontos pra cair na água, certo?" Falou Salsicha em seu modo descontraído.

"Mergulha-gulha-doooo." Willa deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso.

"Sempre gostei de cães, ainda mais para nadar. Vamos, Scooby." E com isso, o cão e a menina castanha caíram nas águas profundas do lago.

"E não demorem, pois quero ir depois." Exclamou a jovem latina.

Scooby e Willa mergulharam bem pra baixo, admirando cada peixe, cada animal marinho e cada coral, alga e formação de rocha que viam, maravilhados com sua beleza.

Seguindo um peixe-gato, a dupla chegou até uma parte mais funda do lago, onde pareceram avistar um tipo de construção no fundo do lago, similar a uma torre.

Mas quando foram pra ver de mais perto, algo enorme apareceu, nadando em sua direção. Se virando para verem melhor do que se tratava, Scooby e Willa notaram ser um tipo de peixe gigante com braços e pernas e uma enorme mandíbula, determinado a pegá-los. Ambos voltaram rápido pra superfície.

"HOMEM-PEIXE." Os dois gritaram na hora em que entraram no barco.

"Homem-Peixe?" Salsicha e as garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo e ao verem algo saindo da água, gritaram juntos: "HOMEM-PEIXE." E procuraram remar com toda força.

"Epa. Cadê o Deacon?"

"Tem razão, Velma. Não o vejo desde que mergulhamos das rochas." Citou Thorn, quando Scooby e cia. vieram remando e gritando: "HOMEM-PEIXE."

"Por acaso disseram..." "HOMEM-PEIXE." Trudy apontou pro rastro na água, completando a frase de Selina. Sem hesitar, ao verem a criatura indo em sua direção, as quatro se puseram a remar com tudo que tinham, mas em poucos instantes, o Homem-Peixe alcançou o barco e tentou virá-lo. Velma, Trudy, Thorn e Selina se abraçavam em pânico, conforme o monstro se aproximava. A garota de longo cabelo roxo, ainda com um remo à mão, buscava tentar defender as amigas.

"Vem que eu te amasso, barracuda super desenvolvida."

Nisso que vários anzóis foram jogados na direção do Homem-Peixe, amarrando-o e arrastando-o pra longe das meninas.

Freddy, Luke, Luna e Fanty puxavam juntos a criatura pra perto. Aproveitando a chance, Tânia pegou um rolo de ataduras da mochila e fazendo um laço, o jogou contra a criatura aquática, prendendo-a.

"Bela laçada, vaqueira."

"Valeu, Luke. Papai sempre insiste de eu levar um estojo de primeiros-socorros pra qualquer eventualidade."

Mas o triunfo foi pouco, pois a fera da água arrebentou o laço e indo na direção da canoa com a barbatana exposta, partiu-o em dois, dividindo o grupo. Felizmente, o barco de Scooby veio em auxílio.

"Entra, pessoal." E obedecendo o aviso de Daphne, os cinco embarcaram bem depressa, seguindo pra direção de Velma, Thorn, Trudy e Selina, que subiram na hora, com o Homem-Peixe na sua cola.

Buscando se mover o mais depressa que os braços aguentavam, e com a ameaçadora criatura pulando de dentro da água, a turma viu estarem indo na direção da barragem.

"Estamos indo pra direção errada." E Daphne tinha toda razão, pois por pouco não despencaram da barragem.

"Muffy, Daphne. Força total à ré." Mas o aviso de Salsicha veio tarde demais, pois o Homem-Peixe empurrou a canoa represa abaixo, levando a turma a se segurar firme pra não cair.

Com o barco descendo como um foguete, era questão de tempo até sofrerem um forte impacto.

"Gente. Se não fizermos algo e ligeiro, iremos deixar uma grande impressão, mas não será das melhores." Gritou Freddy. Foi quando o rosto de Selina se iluminou.

"Eu tive uma ideia. Hilda, pega sua saída-de-banho. Vamos usar ela e a minha como para-quedas pra diminuir a velocidade da queda."

E tirando suas saídas-de-banho, as duas amigas com a ajuda do grupo, seguraram os longos panos pra trás e como Selina previu, o ar contido por eles começou a retardar o nível de velocidade, mas ainda descia depressa.

Dando uma quicada na água, o barco seguiu chispando pela terra até chegar as portas do Pequeno Alce, parando dentro do refeitório, onde parou bruscamente. Velma foi a primeira a falar.

"Puxa. Por fim paramos. Selina, sua ideia nos salvou."

"É. Salvou nós tudo." Scooby deu uma lambida no rosto dela, que sorriu pelo gesto.

"Sabia que daria certo. Se tem uma coisa de que entendo, é resistência do ar." Citou com todo orgulho.

Nisso que viram alguém dentro do refeitório: Deacon.

"Oi, turma. Como foi a canoagem?" O gordinho perguntou com calma, dando uma colherada no sorvete à sua frente.

Continua...

* * *

**Por esse capítulo, viram que quis dar ênfase a diversos aspectos das Garotas Hillhood, já que elas se baseiam nas meninas monstros da Grimwood. **

**Pensei que seria um tanto engraçado dar a Dusk alguns aspectos infantis, uma vez que seu cabelo com marias-chiquinhas lhe dão a ideia de parecer meio criança, e lembrando que nesta história, ela namora o Salsicha, a quem chama pelo nome real: Norville, razão pela qual ela a chama pelo nome: Muffy.**

**Sobre Dusk estar com pantufas de panda e segurando um panda de pelúcia com chapéu vermelho, quis fazer citação a um antigo desenho da Ruby-Spears chamado Pandamônio(Pandamonium no original).**

**Como fiz no capítulo 1 com 'Here Comes To Summer', queria introduzir a letra da música 'Summertime', mas não pude achar uma versão bem traduzida dela.**


	5. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

* * *

Era de noite no camping Pequeno Alce, com toda a turma e os campistas juntos. Burt contava ao guarda Knudsen o que tinha acontecido.

"Foi aí que vi eles descendo a represa mais rápidos que lagartixas de trenó no inverno."

"Só pra constar, nós quase que viramos isca de Homem-Peixe." Hilda entrou na conversa.

"E vocês podem descrever esse Homem-Peixe?"

Sccoby e Willa faziam mímica de cada ponto descrito por Salsicha.

"Barbatana, dentes enormes e desta altura aqui." Willa subiu na cabeça de Scooby.

"É o Neil Fisher em pessoa. Primeiro o Lenhador, agora o Homem-Peixe. Todas as lendas do acampamento estão virando realidade." Burt tirou o chapéu bem abatido. Knudsen fazia rosto de pensamento.

"É. Vejo que não tem outra explicação." Velma chegou perto de Knudsen.

"E se alguém estiver se disfarçando pra nos assustar?" "Por que não se contenta em ser só bonita, hein?" O guarda se afastou, deixando Velma desconfiada.

"Daphne. Ele falou o que penso que ele falou?" "A-han. Que acha você bonitinha." Velma despencou a cara e os braços.

"Ei, Scooby. Lembra do que vimos?" Willa tocou no cão, que por sua vez cochichou no ouvido de Salsicha.

"O Scooby e a Willa disseram ter visto uma construção embaixo d`água."

"Construção embaixo d água. Certo, vou por no relatório. É melhor vocês irem pra casa. O acampamento está ficando muito perigoso." E passando mais uma piscada pra Velma, que não gostou, Knudsen foi embora.

"Você ouviram o homem. Vamos dar o fora daqui." E com esse aviso de Salsicha, Scooby saiu de cena, voltando com um monte de coisas e Deacon também estava de malas prontas. "Vamos embora."

"Nós não vamos a lugar algum." Disse Freddy seriamente. Deacon olhou pra ele. "Não vamos?"

"Não. Se tem alguém tentando nos assustar, temos de descobrir o por que. E da próxima vez que vierem, vamos estar preparados." Freddy cruzou os braços decidido e Luke e Fanty fizeram igual.

* * *

Horas depois, em meio à lua cheia, tudo era o mais total silêncio no acampamento, sem nada se movendo além da bola presa no poste de espirobol e o pio das corujas.

De repente, uma silhueta trajando casaco e chapéu foi andando em meio às sombras das cabanas, até que num instante, pisando num determinado local...uma rede o puxou pra cima, prendendo-o num galho de árvore.

"PEGAMOS." Gritou Burt, indo com toda a turma ver o aprisionado.

"Hora de ver quem está por trás dessa bagunça. Senhoras e senhores, lhes apresento...o Lenhador." Mas quando Freddy puxou o chapéu, viu que era a garota bronzeada que conheceu no lago Grande Alce.

"Mas não é o Lenhador. Você é aquela monitora bonitona do Grande Alce." "Meu nome é Jéssica." Ela disse quando saia da rede. Daphne fez um desdem com a língua.

"Que mal lhe pergunte, mocinha," Burt se dirigiu à Jéssica. "mas por que está se esgueirando pelo nosso acampamento a essa hora tão matutina?"

"Eu não queria assustar vocês, mas equipamentos nossos andaram desaparecendo e achei que vocês do Pequeno Alce estivessem aprontando."

"Nós, alcinos, não fazemos nada disso. Deixamos isso pros metidinhos do Grande Alce. Ah, nada pessoal." "Freddy lhe deu um aceno.

"Equipamento roubado? Ataque de monstros? Que diabos está acontecendo, afinal?"

"Por que não pergunta pra ele, Velma?" Thorn apontou para trás e sem aviso, apareceu o Lenhador.

"CAIAM FORA." Ele gritou, balançando o machado pra perto de todos, espantando cada um para um lado.

Scooby, Salsicha e Dusk subiram no mastro da bandeira a toda.

"Ufa. Acho que os despistamos." Mas uns golpes no mastro revelavam que não. "Aííí. Falei cedo demais."

Os três tentavam se seguram o mais que podiam, à medida que o Lenhador golpeava o mastro.

"Eu até pediria pra você descer e ser homem, Norville," Dusk olhou direto pra Salsicha. "mas não vou arriscar perder o melhor namorado que já tive, ainda mais o que conseguiu vencer o concurso de comer cachorro-quente, degustando 58 lanches em 3 minutos."

"Opa. Valeu, Muffy. É a melhor namorada que já tive junto a Googie, que me ajudou quando tive um problema envolvendo lobisomens e até o Conde Drácula."

"Lobisomens? Drácula? Querido, tem que me contar mais sobre suas aventuras, isto é, depois de sairmos desta encrenca."

Uns instantes depois, o mastro parou de mexer.

"Pessoal. Acho que ele desistiu." Mas logo o mastro caiu, se prendendo numa cabana próxima, dando a chance do trio fugir, enquanto o maníaco do machado se aproximava mais. Nisso que Scooby freou.

"Scooby. Não para agora. Continua correndo." Dusk falou. "Mas acabou o telhado." E com o Lenhador perto e brandindo o machado, Salsicha saltou pra um lado e Scooby e Dusk pro outro, agarrando-se nas calhas.

"Gente. Vocês estão bem?" "Não." "Nem um pouco." "E nem eu." Quando o Lenhador foi pra perto do rapaz magrelo, a calha começou a se soltar, ao passo que a da eco-gótica loira e do cão falante também, de modo que se entortaram e com o impulso, atiraram os jovens desafortunados para alguns arbustos próximos.

"Scooby." "Muffy." "Salsicha." Os três rindo alucinados se abraçaram e olhando ao redor, viram estarem sozinhos.

"Epa. Pra onde ele foi?" Salsicha, abraçado à sua namorada, perguntou.

* * *

No refeitório, Freddy, Velma, Luna e Jéssica estavam escondidos debaixo de uma mesa. Velma logo perguntou.

"E aí? qual o plano, Freddy?"

"Nos escondermos aqui até ele ir embora." "Esse é seu plano? É tão 'Pequeno Alce'."

"E por acaso tem ideia melhor?" Questionou Luna, mas logo o Lenhador surgiu, puxando a mesa. "Eu tenho. CORRAM." E o grupo fugiu pra saída com o monstro derrubando as mesas. Jéssica fechou aporta, mas logo a largou depois do machado quase a atravessá-la.

Jéssica correu pra dentro da mata enquanto O Lenhador deteve Freddy, Velma e Luna.

"Eu mandei cair fora." "Ah, é? E como que que a gente faça isso se você não deixa?" Luna desafiou o Lenhador, que parou um instante.

"Manda que a gente saia, mas não dá pra fazer isso com você nos bloqueando a passagem. Quem sabe não seja você que no fundo...não quer que não saíamos por que se sente sozinho? Vê se se enxerga, meu tio."

"Não. Bem. Olha, não é que eu queira que vão, mas..." A criatura pareceu meio confusa com os argumentos da eco-gótica ruiva. Velma ficou impressionada.

"Nossa, Luna. Não sabia que entendia de psicologia."

_"Minha mãe é psicóloga. Aprendi umas coisinhas ao ficar no consultório dela quando não tínhamos uma babá."_ Ela cochichou para a amiga.

"Parado aí, lenhador bestão." Era a voz que se ouvia quando ela, Thorn e Burt desceram pela trilha suspensa e num rápido agarrão, resgataram os amigos.

"Agarra e não larga mais." Burt falou pra Velma e numa descida brusca, pegaram também Scooby Doo, Dusk e Salsicha.

Scooby deu umas lambidas no rosto da castanha de óculos. "Scooby. Estou contente de te ver, mas para com isso." Nisso que o cabo da trilha se partiu, jogando todos pro chão.

"Todos estão bem aí?" Perguntou Thorn. "Me pergunta depois de fugirmos do camping do horror." Respondeu Salsicha bem nervoso.

"Espera aí. Cadê a Jéssica?" "AHHHHHH." Ouviu-se um grito ao longe que respondeu a questão do loiro.

"Ela está em perigo. Vamos depressa." E com a ordem de Freddy, todos seguiram em direção à floresta.

* * *

Correndo o mais que as pernas aguentavam, a jovem morena ia sem sequer olhar pra frente, chegando a uma encruzilhada que levava ao Pico dos Anjos de um lado e a Garganta do Diabo pro outro, que foi o rumo que ela seguiu. Um pouco atrás, o Lenhador, retratando um riso sinistro na face, continuava sua caçada.

Diante de uma ponte de cordas e com o monstro do machado em sua cola, Jéssica não teve saída senão atravessar. No meio do caminho, uma ripa se soltou mas ela consegui se segurar, apenas pra ver o terrível Lenhador, rindo histericamente, pronto pra cortar as cordas da ponte.

Subitamente, de trás dele, Scooby Doo e seus amigos, todos armados com ferramentas, bastões, tacos e guitarras(no caso das Hex Girls) em posição de alerta.

"Pare onde está, Lenhador." "Escutou o Freddy, seu feioso. Te pegamos e não tem pra onde correr." Dusk brandava sua guitarra como uma espada ninja.

Vendo-se acuado e olhando pra ponte, o Lenhador deu um golpe ligeiro pra ela, cortando as cordas. Jéssica gritou quando começava a cair.

"AHHHHHH." E nessa hora, o Lenhador tratou de escapar. "Ah. AH. AH. AH. AH. AH."

Vendo a ponte despencando, Salsicha, Dusk e Scooby Doo correram pra ponte, se segurando nela pra dar um efeito de pêndulo. Quando a Ponte voltou, Jéssica caiu mas Salsicha e Dusk a pegaram, caindo os três junto com Scooby na beirada, enquanto o que restou da ponte de cordas se arrebentou nas rochas ao fundo.

"Valha-me, minha nossa senhora."

"Ha, ha. Puxa, Muffy. Você tirou as palavras da minha boca."

"Obrigada. Você me salvaram. Chuac." Jéssica de um beijo em Scooby que ficou todo corado, mas Salsicha recusou.

"Valeu, mas acho que minha garota não ia gostar." Ele deu um olhar afetuoso pra eco-gótica loira, que piscou-lhe em confiança.

"Segurem minha mão. Vou puxá-los."

"Nem vem que não tem, Freddy. o Lenhador tá aí." Salsicha falou dando as costas com Scooby.

"Não está. Ele se foi." Falou Velma, olhando não haver ninguém ao redor a não ser eles.

* * *

Retornado ao acampamento, Burt está aborrecido pelos estragos feitos, pois cada cabana, cada placa e tudo ao redor estava quebrado e riscado com 'caiam fora'.

"Olha só pro acampamento. Assim não vale."

Nisso que Luke, Trudy, Deacon e as garotas Hillhood acordaram.

"Dá licença, mas o que tá acontecendo aí fora?" Perguntou Selina.

"É. A gente tá tentando dormir." Retrucou Trudy.

"Puxa. Quer dizer que dormiram todo o tempo? Impressionante." Citou Salsicha com um sorriso, ao passo que todos continuavam a ver o acampamento danificado.

Continua...

* * *

**Scooby Doo e o Lobisomem é outro dos meus longas favoritos da franquia, visto que quis dar umas referências ao filme na história.**


	6. Parte 6

**Parte 6**

* * *

Scooby e a turma seguiam com Jéssica pelo camping Grande Alce.

O lugar era praticamente um grande complexo com diversas construções e crianças se entretendo de várias maneiras: andando a cavalo, vendo internet em laptops e tablets, praticando esqui aquático, etc.

"Puxa. Esse lugar tem de tudo."

"Não tem tudo, Salsicha." Freddy respondeu seco, não escondendo sua desatenção a aquela acampamento. Trudy, por sua vez, parecia gostar de tudo aquilo.

"Transporte pessoal. Laboratório de informática." Um pausa pra ver alguns garotos que lhe passaram um aceno. "Meninos gatinhos. No Pequeno Alce não tem meninos gatinhos." Ela concluiu aborrecida, até Luke surgir do se lado. "Ah. Oi." Mas ela nem ligou pro cumprimento dele.

"Por que eu não vim pra esse acampamento?" Ela seguiu ao lado de Luke.

"E aí? O que pensa daqui, Selina?" Perguntou Willa.

"Bem, amiga. Até que é legal, bem moderno, mas sinceramente...um tanto frio e sem personalidade. O Pequeno Alce é bem mais marcante e natural."

"Eu te conheço bem, Selina. Nunca curti essa de ser servida ou vida facilitada, que nem esse aí parecem usufruir. Prefiro fazer as coisas ao meu modo, tipo preparar um sanduíche de cheddar com peixe e creme de avelã com minhas mãos." A oriental ruiva lambia os lábios em tentação. A garota de roxo achou graça.

"Há cerca de uma semana," Jéssica foi falando aos seus convidados. "vários equipamentos de sonar sumiram do laboratório de biologia marinha."

A turma foi surpreendida pelo salto de uma orca do tanque com animais marinhos, jogando uma enxurrada neles. Uma estrela-do-mar caiu na cara de Scooby, que a tirou e mesmo levando uma esguichada, achou graça. Hilda pegou a estrela e a arremessou de volta.

"Bela jogada, Hilda."

"Valeu, Scooby. Aprendi isso nas minhas aulas de ninjutsu." Ela passou a mão na cabeça de Scooby, dando-lhe um afago que o cão falante sentiu com êxtase.

"Uns dias depois, um trailer sumiu da área de esportes motorizados." A instrutora terminou de dizer no momento que dois motoqueiros e meio a um salto, bateram as mãos.

"Agora estão querendo se mostrar." Freddy de novo deu uma reclamação.

"Ei. Esse trailers novos não tem sistema de GPS?"

"Boa ideia, Tânia. Verei se ele está emanando sinal nas imediações." Velma verificou seu aparelho rastreador e em poucos segundos, pareceu ter achado o que queria.

"Ei. Isso fica no meio do Canyon Sombrio." Disse Jéssica. Burt olhou um tanto assustado.

"Canyon Sombrio? Dizem que o lugar é assombrado pelo fantasma de uma andarilha, que ainda busca o caminho de volta. A chamam de...'Aparição do Canyon Sombrio'. Segundo a lenda, se você ouvir o grito apavorante dela...VOCÊ JÁ ERA." Scooby tremia de medo junto com Salsicha.

"Ora, meu velho. Eu não precisava ouvir isso."

"Minha Santa. Já não fosse o bastante ter duas lendas vivas, agora tem três. Quanto material pro meu blog." Fanty mal podia conter a emoção.

"O trailer roubado está no Canyon Sombrio, mas o sonar só pode ser usado no lago." Concluiu Thorn.

"Bem, turma, se quisermos resolver esse mistério, o melhor é a gente se separar pra procurar pistas." Freddy falou determinado.

"Err...err. Deixa ver se eu peguei o fio da meada." Deacon tomou a palavra após o jovem loiro. "Tem um louco de pedra com um machado na floresta; um fantasma no canyon; um monstro peixe no lago; e vocês ainda vão se separar pra procurar pistas?"

"Exato. Eu fico com o lago pra ver a construção que Scooby e Willa viram. Quem vem comigo?"

"Eu vou. Sou instrutora de mergulho." Ofereceu-se Jéssica.

"'Sou instrutora de mergulho'." Daphne repetiu sem graça com Velma rindo ao lado dela.

"Hã? Disse algo, Daphne?" "Oh. Nada, Freddy. Eu vou com vocês."

"Mergulho? Muito maneiro. Contem comigo." Luke respondeu entusiasmado.

"E não esqueçam de mim." "Nem de mim." Selina e Fanty exclamaram ao apoiar a mão uma no ombro da outra.

"E também estou nessa." "Tem certeza, Luna? Acho que seria melhor você e as Hex ficarem. Além disso, não falou que deixassem o trabalho de detetive conosco?"

"Bem, Daphne. Quem entra no cinema é pra ver o filme todo." Respondeu docemente Thorn.

"Mesmo porque, vocês são nossos amigos. Nem pensar que iríamos deixar vocês encararem essa barra sozinhos." E com esse argumento de Luna, a turma ficou feliz pela ajuda das amigas.

"Sendo assim, o resto de nós vai pro Canyon Sombrio." Falou Velma, mas Scooby deu um aceno negativo. "Hã-hã. Negativo."

"É. Podem nos tirar dessa também, pois cada vez que alguém conta uma história de acampamento, vira realidade."

"Pois é. Scooby, Dusk e eu queremos viver uma vida sem fantasmas. Portanto, vamos até aquele restaurante 5 estrelas aproveitar uma ótima refeição, se estiver bem pra você, Jéssica."

"Claro, Salsicha. São meus convidados. É o mínimo que posso fazer pra agradecer por terem me salvado. Estejam à vontade." Velma veio pra perto do rapaz magro e da loira gótica. "Talvez devessem levar o Deacon. Ele parece meio assustado." O campista gordinho aspirava mais de sua bombinha de asma. Tânia veio pra junto dele.

"Eu vou ficar pra ajudar ele." A pequena afro sorriu pro garoto, que devolveu o gesto.

* * *

O lago Grande Alce se mostrava calmo e sereno, apenas com alguns patos nadando nele, até uma lancha do camping Grande Alce cortar suas águas e parar no meio do lago.

Todos se preparavam pra mergulhar enquanto Freddy ajeitava um lançador de redes.

"Luke. Se o Homem-Peixe nos surpreender, eu vou pegá-lo com esse lança-redes. então não tem motivo pra ter..." E Luke caiu na água antes de Freddy concluir. "...medo. Bolas. Como vou ser o instrutor dele se ele não me ouve?"

"Tranquilo, Freddy. Vai ter sua chance." Avisou Daphne. Nisso que Selina e Fanty deram um olhar mútuo.

"Freddy? Dá pra nos dar uma ajuda com o equipamento?" Pediu Selina. Freddy ficou contente em poder auxiliar as duas garotas da Hillhood, ainda que na verdade, elas só fingiam pra poder lhe dar um agrado.

"Que bom ter trazido minha câmera à prova d`água." Disse Fanty quando Freddy lhe colocava o tanque de mergulho, sendo que Daphne, Jéssica e Luna mergulharam na frente. Pouco depois, os três restantes seguiram o resto do grupo.

De onde estava, Luke deu um aceno e apontou para o que pareciam árvores no fundo do lago. Seguindo a trilha das árvores, o grupo foi nadando sem perceber que eram observados.

* * *

Alguns quilômetros adiante num jipe, Velma, Burt, Thorn, Trudy, Willa e Hilda seguiam o sinal do GPS em meio a vegetação em tom dourado e amarelo, até que sem aviso...o sinal desapareceu.

"Ih. Perdemos o sinal. E agora?" Velma freou o jipe. "Será que são as baterias?"

"Duvido, Burt. Acabei de comprar baterias novas pra viagem."

"Pode ser que o sinal do trailer tenha queimado. Não é difícil de ocorrer."

"Acho que pode estar certa, Hilda. Não é impossível encontrar um trailer roubado, se o lugar não estiver longe." Velma olhava pra jovem latina, ao passo que Trudy e Willa desceram do jipe quando notaram algo em meio ao mato.

"Eu não me arriscaria ir pra aqueles lados sem um mapa ou GPS, mocinha, já que muitos andarilhos e excursionistas se perderam por aquelas bandas." Burt terminou de falar.

"Tomara que Freddy, Luke e as garotas tenham tido mais sorte que nós." Thorn disse olhando para trás, mas algo logo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Olhem só, gente. Marcas de pneus." Trudy apontou pro chão e Velma notou que ela tinha razão. "Belos olhos de lince, Trudy." E a trilha ia mata adentro com marcas de que um veículo passou por lá.

"Será que são do trailer mesmo?" "Pode apostar, Hilda. E saca só." Willa pegou um pouco de terra e a esfregou entre os dedos.

"Três pares diferentes de pneus e pela textura da terra, estas marcas tem ao menos uma semana. Foi quando o trailer do camping sumiu." "Uau. Você entende mesmo de rastreamento, Willa." "Fazia excursões com meus pais e foi como aprendi a perceber rastros só pelo toque, Trudy."

Retomando o percurso, Velma olhava com orgulho pelo retro-visor a jovem de capuz roxo bem observadora e a garotinha de cabelo castanho tão boa quanto um perdigueiro. E o jipe foi até umas encostas, logo sumindo de vista.

* * *

Retornando ao lago, a turma nadava por um campo de algas quando Daphne parecia ter avistado a construção aquática. Depois que um cardume de peixes passou, retomaram o caminho com Fanty gravando cada instante com sua câmera. Quando finalmente chegaram e notaram haver mais de uma construção, na realidade uma cidade inteira, nisso que foram atacados...pelo HOMEM-PEIXE.

Selina tirou Freddy do caminho da fera e uma vez refeito, disparou uma rede, mas a criatura fez uma rápida evasiva e se escondeu. Fanty ia gravando cada instante.

O Homem-Peixe atacou de novo, mas a arma de Freddy emperrou, de modo que ele a usou como um bastão pra afastar a horrenda fera, que se desviou na direção de Luke, Jéssica, Fanty, Luna e Selina, que se virou ao notar uma gruta submarina, fazendo sinal pra todos segui-la.

Freddy com muito esforço prendeu o lança-rede na boca do Homem-Peixe, mas com suas fortes mandíbulas, quebrou a arma e seguiu, pegando Freddy pelo pé.

Vendo seu companheiro em dificuldades, Daphne tirou seu tanque de ar e o lançou como um torpedo, acertando o monstro em cheio. Indo de encontro com a ruiva, Freddy dividiu seu ar com ela até conseguirem chegar a gruta. Apenas Selina não parecia estar por perto.

Ao chegarem a gruta, o Homem-Peixe veio com tudo e subitamente pegou Daphne, puxando-a pra trás. Foi nesse minuto que Selina surgiu em meio as algas e lançou um tipo de líquido nos olhos da criatura, atordoando-a. Freddy e Luna voltaram pra buscar a amiga com Selina se unido a eles de volta à gruta, onde o monstro não pôde ir devido ao seu tamanho, obrigando-o a recuar, ao passo que buscava limpar os olhos do líquido.

Com muito custo, Freddy e as garotas chegaram a superfície de onde parecia ser uma caverna onde Luke, Jéssica e Fanty os aguardavam.

"Nossa. Essa foi por pouco. Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou Jéssica.

"Sim, graças a Daphne e Selina."

"De nada, Freddy." A ruiva deu um olhar de superioridade pra moça bronzeada, seguindo Freddy.

"Nossa, querida." Citou Luna, abraçando Selina. "Foi muito valente pegando o Homem-Peixe daquele modo." "Maquiagem a prova d`água. Tem algo que ela não faça? Sempre é bom ter um pouco à mão, não importa a ocasião."

"Caramba. Nos deparamos com um monstro aquático real. Minha página vai fervilhar de acessos." A jovem pálida olhava eufórica para a gravação na câmera, apreciando cada instante do que registrou.

"Pessoal. O Scooby e a Willa tinham razão. Mais que uma construção, parece uma cidade toda no fundo do lago." Exclamou Luke, retirando seus equipamentos. "Precisamos dar uma verificada."

"Não podemos voltar com o Homem-Peixe por perto." Disse Freddy.

"Creio que vamos ter que achar uma saída dessa caverna." Daphne observou conforme a cena se distanciava, exibindo ao redor do lugar.

Continua...


	7. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

* * *

Havia bastante agitação no restaurante do camping Grande Alce. Muitas crianças conversavam e acessaram internet sem ligar pro pequeno grupo que se dirigia à mesa de refeições.

"Puxa, Scooby. Isso é que que chamo de comer." Salsicha apontou pra farta mesa que exibia bolos, lanches, pizzas, frangos, tortas e muito mais.

"É. Pode crer." O cão concordava com o amigo.

"Nossa. A última vez que vi um buffet tão farto foi nas bodas de prata da tia Cleo e do tio César." Tânia não tirava os olhos da mesa.

"Vocês não estão nem um pouco preocupados com o Lenhador voltar?" Deacon perguntou.

"Cara. Agora só me preocupa se coloco chocolate no bolo de queijo ou queijo no bolo de chocolate."

"Por que não os dois?"

"Ha, ha. Scooby, você é um gênio, meu filho."

"Hi, hi, hi, hi. Sim." Scooby colocou um chapéu de professor na cabeça. "Sou um gênio."

"Eu acho melhor ficarmos aqui no Grande Alce." Deacon deu uma inalada. "Se voltarmos pro Pequeno Alce, algo de ruim vai acontecer."

"Deacon, você é muito pessimista." Tânia veio para seu lado, lhe oferecendo um prato. "Se aprendesse a ser um pouco mais otimista, tudo poderia ser melhor."

"Ei, vocês aí." Um sujeito chamou a turma antes que pudessem comer alguma coisa. Era Daryl, agora usando o uniforme de monitor do Grande Alce. "Vocês não são daqui do Grande Alce." Tais palavras chamaram a atenção de todos que estavam presentes, olhando desconfiados pra Scooby e companhia.

"Ih. Sujou geral." Falou Scooby, largando o prato, mas Salsicha não se intimidou e viu quem era o sujeito.

"Ei, Espera um pouco, meu velho. Você é o maluco de olhos esbugalhados que vimos fugir do Pequeno Alce há dois dias. Isso são modos de tratar colegas de camping? E depois, a Jéssica nos convidou pra ficar aqui. Tá sabendo?"

"Eu não vou engolir essas mentiras, não. E nunca estive no Pequeno Alce. Criançada, mostrem como tratamos os intrusos." E num instante, todas as crianças pegaram toda comida que podiam e jogaram na direção do grupo.

"Eita. Tá na hora de debandar, gente." Salsicha Scooby e Deacon trataram de fugi, mas Tânia não se intimidou.

"Ei. Não podem fazer isso com meus amigos, bando de metidos. TÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ-TÁ-DÁÁÁÁ. SUPER FORÇA." E acelerando ao máximo seu transporte de 2 rodas sobre os atacantes, a pequena menina afro agarrou uma imensa cortina da janela e a jogou sobre todos como uma rede de pesca. Logo partiu pra cima de Daryl, com seu laço de ataduras à mão.

"Ei. O que pensa que está fazendo, pirralha?" Chegando perto, laçou o ex-monitor do Pequeno Alce e foi girando ao redor dele, enrolando-o com as ataduras até deixá-lo parecido com uma múmia, impedindo-o até de falar.

"Traidores merecem isso, sem magrelo vira-casaca. Bléééé´." Tânia mostrou a língua e saiu fora, bem no momento em que as crianças se livravam da cortina e voltaram a bombardear o grupo, que mais interceptavam a comida com as bocas do que eram atingidos.

Nessa hora, Dusk entrava no restaurante acompanhada de uma monitora mais velha com alguns papéis à mão quando notou seus amigos serem perseguidos pela criançada furiosa.

"Hã? O que está acontecendo? Por que seus pirralhos estão atacando meu namorado e meus amigos?" Dusk indagou bem irritada, justo quando Tânia veio pra perto.

"Ei. Dusk." "Tânia. O que está havendo?"

"Está havendo que Freddy tava certo. O pessoal daqui é tudo metido, ignorante e egoísta. Aquele magrelo barbudo ali botou todos pra correr atrás de nós." Ela apontou pra Daryl, ainda amarrado. Dusk o reconheceu na hora e logo se voltou pra monitora bem brava.

"Então...é essa a 'famosa hospitalidade e boas vindas' do Grande Alce? Nos tratar com intolerância só por que somos de outro acampamento? Ex-colegas virando inimigos? Crianças desperdiçando comida inutilmente? Freddy tinha razão sobre vocês." "M-mas, senhorita..." Dusk fez um gesto para ela se calar e pegou os papéis que tinha recebido dela.

"Isso pra mim é a gota d`água e nos que diz respeito ao show das Hex Girls aqui," A loira gótica rasgou os papéis e os jogou sobre a monitora. "acabou. Nunca mais poremos os pés aqui."

"Meninas. Tá na hora do recuo estratégico." "Certo, amorzinho. Vamos pra aí agora. Tânia, sobe em cima de mim." E obedecendo a ordem de Dusk, Tânia subiu nos seus ombros, deixando a baterista da banda pilotar. "E vamos levar estes veículos como indenização por danos morais." E com essa última afirmação, seguiram pra junto de Salsicha, Scooby e Deacon até a saída, escapando de mais uma rajada de comida.

Como num tipo de corrida maluca, o quarteto motorizado desceu rua abaixo até a floresta com Salsicha na frente, seguido de Scooby, Dusk com Tânia e Deacon na retaguarda, desviando de galhos e pedras, indo sem controle até uma encosta.

Salsicha no último instante conseguiu dar uma freada brusca, escapando da queda.

"Ufa. Essa passou raspando." Mas nesse momento, o transporte de Scooby e o de Dusk e Tânia bateram no de Salsicha, indo ambos para baixo da encosta e se despedaçando. Os quatro se esforçavam até o limite pra não caírem.

"Scooby, Muffy, Tânia. Façam o que fizerem, fiquem quietinhos ou este troço vai virar."

"T-talvez eu possa laçar um galho e tentar nos puxar." "Bela ideia, Tânia. Tenta aí." Respondeu Scooby. Mas quando a menina tirava mais ataduras da mochila...

"AHHH. CUIDADO." Deacon acabou batendo no grupo, jogando a todos no único transporte que sobrou, rodando penhasco abaixo.

* * *

Um pouco mais adiante, Velma e companhia seguiam as marcas de pneus dentro do Canyon Sombrio, até que sem aviso...elas sumiram numa parede.

"Canyon Sombrio. Lugar apavorante." Comentou Burt.

"Não sei, não. Até que gosto desse ambiente rochoso." Hilda fez uma citação.

"Vamos, gente. O trailer não deve estar longe." Velma comandou o grupo.

"Estranho. As marcas acabam nesse paredão." Trudy apontou na direção de uma parede sólida.

"Um trailer é grande demais pra sumir assim."

"Quem sabe, amiga, aja uma parede secreta ou uma garagem secreta aqui. Apostaria meu primeiro CD de ouro nisso." Comentou Thorn. Velma lhe olhou sorrindo.

Foi que sem aviso, escutaram um monte de gritos vindos em sua direção. Ao olharem, eram Salsicha, Dusk, Scooby, Tânia e Deacon correndo a toda, indo pararem com força na parede, quebrando o transporte e caindo como peças de dominó uns sobre os outros.

"Gente. Tá tudo bem?" Perguntou Willa.

"Hã? Não, mamãe. Não quero ir pra aula de balé hoje." Dusk disse com a cabeça meio girando. Assim também estava Salsicha.

"Minha nossa senhora. Parece que fomos atropelados por uma jamanta." Burt deu uns socos no local da batida, que ecoaram como metal.

"Quer dizer um trailer. Acabaram de achar." Velma olhou fascinada.

"Que inteligente. Pintaram o trailer para parecer parte da parede. Thorn, você acertou na mosca." "Valeu. Em geral, dou bons palpites. Modestamente falando."

A garota castanha de óculos pegou uma escovinha e foi passando pela parede, até achar a trava da porta de trás, abrindo-a. "Venham. Vamos dar uma verificada."

"Olha. Eu até iria, mas como não sei diferenciar quem é quem," Salsicha via tudo em dobro devido a pancada. "vamos esperar aqui."

O interior do veículo se mostrava vazio, porém com diversos aparelhos funcionando.

"Parece que ficaram acampados aqui uma montoeira de tempo." Burt observou.

"Verdade, Burt. O cheiro já entrega." Trudy respondeu meio enjoada devido ao odor de comida velha.

"Eu diria, se fosse arriscar um palpite, que não tem ninguém há dois dias pelo estado dessas pizzas." Willa comentou pros amigos.

"Este deve ser o sonar que sumiu do laboratório do Grande Alce, mas pra que?" Velma se sentou pra analisar a tela ligada. "Está protegido por senha."

"Xiii. A vaca foi pro brejo. Não há o que fazer." "Concordo, Burt. Talvez seja melhor é irmos daqui." Deacon falou desanimado como sempre. Trudy se adiantou.

"Deixa eu tentar. Vou usar privilégios pra poder burlar a autentificação requerida."

"Passando assim pra uma senha temporária. Ótima jogada, Trudy." Velma a cumprimentou, mas foi que teve uma queda rápida de força.

"Essa não. Tem pouca força. Vai demorar pra podermos checar."

"Hmm. Sei que trailers assim tem geradores de longa vida. Quero ver uma coisa." Hilda se deitou e entrou debaixo de uma mesa. Num instante, pegou sua bolsa e tirou dela uns fios, grampos e fita adesiva. Logo, as luzes do trailer voltaram ao normal. A jovem latina dos piercings se levantou.

"Como suspeitei. Tiraram os cabos principais de energia, mas deu pra eu fazer um improviso. Pode seguir, Trudy." "Tá certo, Hilda."

"He, he. Belo trabalho, mocinha." Burt lhe deu um leva tapa nas costas. "Devo dizer que estou surpresa, Hilda. Não imaginei que fosse boa com isso."

"Desde pequena sou ótima com coisas elétricas, Velma. Meu tio Victor lida nessa área e aprendi muito com ele." A garota soprava as unhas com orgulho.

Trudy pôde trabalhar com o computador e logo tinham a resposta impressa. Thorn pegou o papel e mostrou a todos.

"Vejam só. Parece uma imagem de sonar do fundo do lago Grande Alce, mas o que estariam procurando?" Willa se adiantou.

"Se fosse arriscar um palpite, Thorn, eu diria que tem haver com a construção que Scooby e eu achamos lá." De fato, a ideia da jovem oriental fazia sentido.

* * *

Na caverna, Freddy, Daphne, Luna, Jéssica, Selina e Fanty seguiam por uma saída, mas pareciam não achar.

"Parece que estamos andando a uma eternidade." Jéssica disse ao dar uma pausa. Fanty continuava com sua gravação.

"Deve ter uma saída daqui." Freddy andou pra um lado enquanto Luke e Selina iam pro outro, onde encontraram um amontoado de caixas.

"Gente. Venham ver o que achamos." A turma foi pra perto ver. Luke abriu uma das caixas. "Encontramos um monte de velas."

O garoto pegou uma e usando a tocha de Luna, acendeu, fazendo um barulho de estalo no pavio.

"Isso não parece vela, não." Observou Daphne. Luna olhou assustada. "Porque isso não é vela."

"Luke. Pra trás." Freddy puxou o aparato da mão do garoto e o jogou, causando uma tremenda explosão onde caiu, tremendo a gruta inteira.

"Era dinamite, certo?" "Sim, era dinamite."

Selina chegou mais perto. "Pra que iam precisar de tanta dinamite?"

"Escavação de minas?" "Pode ser, Fanty." Falou Daphne.

Jéssica ouviu o pio de um pássaro e olhando pro lado dinamitado, notou uma entrada de luz.

"Pessoal. A explosão nos deu uma saída. Vamos." E todo o grupo foi em direção do buraco aberto.

* * *

No Canyon Sombrio, Scooby descansava abanando o rabo pra espantar uma mosca enquanto Tânia lhe fazia carinho; Salsicha assoviava e Dusk dava uma lixada nas unhas. Nisso que um grito horrível e estridente tomou o lugar.

"GRAAAAAARRRR." Os quatro se juntaram apavorados.

"V-vocês ouviam isso?" Salsicha indagou bem amedrontado.

"Que? Eu não. E vocês?" "N-não, Scooby." "Não ouvi nadica de nada." "Ainda bem, porque também não ouvi." Velma abriu a porta do trailer.

"Por acaso escutaram um barulho?"

"GRAAAAAAARRRRR." Dusk saltou pra cima de Salsicha, que pulou sobre Scooby. "Se tá falando desse barulho, ouvimos sim, e muito bem."

Olhando pra cima, uma fantasmagórica figura com um manto e enormes dentes tortos e afiados veio pairando pelos ares. "Vixe. É a Aparição do Canyon Sombrio." O chefe do Pequeno Alce apontou pro alto.

"Turma. Pro jipe." Mandou Velma, mas viram um contratempo.

"Não tem lugar pra todos. Como vamos fazer?"

"Ei. Espera um pouco." Salsicha voltou pra dentro do trailer e em alguns instantes, o veículo deu marcha-a-ré com o rapaz magriço no volante. "Todos à bordo."

"Beleza, Norville. Pôs o grandão pra funcionar."

"He, He. Foi sim, Muffy. Como o Freddy vive perdendo a chave da Máquina de Mistério durante as investigações, aprendi a fazer ligação direta pra tais situações."

Dusk, Hilda e Thorn adentraram no banco da frente do trailer enquanto todo o resto ia no jipe.

"Velma. Pisa fundo." E atendendo ao pedido de Willa, a moça fez o jipe correr com Salsicha bem atrás.

Mesmo atingindo uma grande velocidade, a Aparição conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dos 2 veículos, sendo que se concentrava mais no jipe por ser aberto. Mesmo com medo, Salsicha buscava tentar acertar o horrendo fantasma, mas não era muito fácil devido ao tamanho e tonelagem do trailer, tornando-o mais lento.

Scooby foi mexendo na mochila de Deacon e pegava tudo que tinha pra aplacar a Aparição, de lanternas até panelas, mas não surtia muito efeito, incluindo um livro que foi picotado em bonecos dobráveis de papel.

No trailer, Dusk pegou uma vara de pesca que estava na parte de trás e com mira precisa, lançou-a contra a criatura voadora, aparentemente derrubando-a.

"Ótima jogada, Dusk. Devia ser atleta olímpica." "Participei do decathlon escolar na prova de arremesso de dardo, Thorn. Ganhei o ouro 3 anos seguidos."

Velma pareceu mais tranquila, mas tomou um baita susto ao ver o fantasma na frente do carro, quebrando o para-brisa. Numa tentativa desesperada, freou o jipe e com o impulso, a Aparição caiu para a frente, aparentemente desacordada. Salsicha parou o trailer junto.

Não buscando abusar da sorte, Velma e Salsicha ligaram os carros e se puseram a sair do canyon, mas não antes do trailer dar uma busca pancada numa coluna próxima, desabando-a sobre a Aparição, que deu um último grito enquanto a coluna ia em sua direção. "GRAAAAARRRR..."

Com o barulho da queda, os dois amigos continuaram a dirigir sem parar. Thorn gritou do trailer:

"Burt. Se tiver mais alguma história de acampamento, por favor, guarda pra você." Scooby achou graça do pedido da guitarrista, ao passo que os dois veículos iam para longe do canyon...

Continua...

* * *

**Quem viu SD Verão Assombrado, deve-se perguntar: como que Daryl, antes um cuca fresca e amigável sujeito, passou a ser um cara rígido e intolerante? Como o filme não explica, terão a(minha)explicação brevemente.**

**Originalmente, Scooby Loo teria uma rápida participação na parte do restaurante, mas como ele está de fora de quase toda a história, coube a Tânia, uma das minhas favoritas, cuidar da cena de ação. Até fiz ela imitar o grito de Scooby Loo quando este vi pro ataque.**

**Outro personagem que faria parte da história seria Vincent Van Ghoul(além de Vincent Price, outras duas bases para ele com certeza foram o Mandrake e o Doutor Estranho), o místico de Os 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo. Na cena do restaurante, ele usaria sua mágica pra trocar as roupas da turma por uniformes do Grande Alce, ao passou que Daryl iria usar seu traje antigo do Pequeno Alce, sendo ele o atacado. E para fugirem das crianças, outro de seus truques seria de transformar a comida jogada num monstro imenso, que devora 'quem desperdiça comida'.**


	8. Parte 8

**Parte 8**

* * *

No acampamento Pequeno Alce, todos estava reunidos pra discutir os acontecimentos do dia.

"Scooby e Willa tinham razão. Havia mesmo um cidade inteira debaixo do lago." Disse Freddy.

"Eu já ouvi falar de casas no lago, mas assim é ridículo." Salsicha comentou.

"Pelo menos isso explica o uso do sonar que encontramos." Respondeu Velma.

"Mas qual a função das dinamites que encontramos?" Indagou Luna, com a mão no queixo em expressão de pensamento.

"Pesca submarina com dinamite?" "Ou então exploração ilegal de minas escondidas." Foram os palpites de Hilda e Fanty, ambos até parecendo fazer sentido, pela expressão do rosto de Freddy.

"Olha. Vocês vão mesmo ir adiante com isso e tentar resolver esse mistério?" Deacon perguntou. "Já está mais do que na cara que não querem a gente aqui. E Acho que devíamos acatar. Eu vou pro Grande Alce onde é seguro. Quem tá comigo?" Salsicha e Scooby ergueram as mãos, mas bastou um olhar sério de Velma pros dois reconsiderarem, vindo de uma expressão satisfatória da amiga.

"Olha. Francamente, Norv." Dusk se dirigiu a Salsicha, já que só ela o chamava pelo nome verdadeiro. "Eu não faço conta de você não ser um poço de coragem. Nesse ponto ao menos você é honesto, mas com sinceridade eu esperava que aprendesse a ter mais auto-respeito. Quer voltar pra aquele buraco de grã-finos depois de tudo que passamos lá?"

"Do que está falando, Dusk?"

"Simples, Jéssica: de que Freddy tinha razão. Vocês do Grande Alce não passam de metidos, esnobes, intolerantes e egoístas." A loira gótica respondeu irritada, mas controlada. "Sem contar que voltam amigos contra amigos."

"Mas não estou entendendo."

"Vou explicar melhor. Lembram daquele maluco que vimos correr daqui há dois dias? O tal...Daryl, não?" Burt concordou com a cabeça. "Estávamos no restaurante quando de repente ele incitou as crianças presentes à uma guerra de comida contra nós. Quase não escapamos." Tânia foi pro seu lado.

"E sabem o que ele mais falou? Que não só tínhamos mentido por termos sido convidados por você, Jéssica, mas que ele nunca esteve no Pequeno Alce."

"Mas não pode ser," Burt mal acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "pois conheço Daryl há uma penca de anos. Ele é o cara mais jovial e hospitaleiro que já tive o prazer de conhecer."

"Bem, Burt," Dusk se sentou com Salsicha. "parece que o ambiente pode mudar as pessoas. Quanto pior o lugar, pior fica a pessoa, e o Grande Alce se encaixa no que é de pior."

"Tá bom. Já deu." A instrutora morena se levantou desafiadora. "Escutem. Eu sinto muito pelo que passaram, mas não posso ficar ouvindo tanta difamação. Nem todos do Grande Alce são como você nos descreve. Eu, pelo menos, não sou. E o comportamento que descreveu deles é de fato inadmissível. Tão logo volte pra lá, darei uma dura no Daryl e nas crianças pra ensiná-los a ter bons modos. Eu te prometo." Jéssica finalizou com uma cara de quem falava sério.

"Ok, querida. Vou confiar, mas ainda assim não vou voltar lá."

"Sabe o que mais? Por melhor que a comida de lá seja boa, não quero correr o risco de outra investida. Portanto vou ficar com minha gatinha, já que alguém tem que protegê-la." Salsicha abraçou firme a namorada pelo quadril. Scooby fez igual. Burt olhou pras crianças.

"Trudy, Luke, meninas Hillhood. Talvez seja mais seguros se vocês irem com Deacon."

"Pode cortar essa. Eu sou um Pequeno Alce e vou ajudar vocês a descobrir quem está tentando ferrar com o acampamento." Luke mostrou-se decidido.

"Ele fala por nós." Selina veio pra junto dele.

"Estamos convosco e não abrimos." Hilda respondeu.

"Pois somos da Hillhood." Foi a vez de Willa.

"E na Hillhood é um amigo por todos..." Tânia disse determinada.

"...e todos por um amigo." Finalizou Fanty.

"Eu também." Trudy, sorrindo, tirou o capuz e descobriu a parte do rosto coberta com cabelo até agora.

"Você tem certeza?" Indagou Velma.

"Sim. Eu quero e muito ajudar a desvendar o mistério." "Sabia que era uma das nossas." Selina lhe colocou a mão no ombro em amizade.

"Ahhh. Você são todos loucos. Ouviram? LOUCOS." Deacon deu outra aspirada na bombinha. "Eu vou embora."

"Tá. Pode ir, seu medroso. Não precisamos de um peso morto e covarde aqui." Willa falou bem zangada, logo cochichando no ouvido de Fanty. _"Especialmente porque sinto algo de estranho nesse carinha." _

"Eu vou dar uma carona pra ele. Tenho que levar o trailer e o jipe e com um amarrado no outro, vai ser fácil."

"Jéssica. Vê se não esquece de..." "Ei. Pode confiar, Dusk. De hoje eles não escapam da bronca e de uma devidão punição."

"Ainda acho que falta uma peça do quebra-cabeça." Freddy comentou pensativo, e Daphne o acompanhou. "Precisamos de um perito nessa área."

"Eu conheço a pessoa certa." Velma respondeu como que teve uma ideia brilhante.

* * *

Pouco depois, a Máquina de Mistério se encontrava estacionada na loja Cidade do Camping.

"Vocês, crianças, vieram ao lugar certo," Estava dizendo Will Joe para a turma dentro do trailer-museu. "pois sei de tudo que precisam saber desta região."

"Bem, pra início de tudo, o que pode nos dizer da cidade no fundo do lago Grande Alce?" Questionou Thorn, se virando pra encarar o idoso.

"Ah. Se referem a Fenda do Alce." Will Joe se virou pra um arquivo e foi remexendo-o. "Era uma antiga cidade mineradora, até tirarem todos de lá e construírem a represa e o lago Grande Alce, mas obviamente isso é só parte da história."

Scooby, Dusk e Salsicha olhavam as curiosidades do museu até se depararem com uma estatueta de gato, da qual Scooby deu risada e fez caretas, só pra descobrir que era um gato de verdade, assustando a todos que caíram pendurados num urso empalhado. Mesmo constrangedor, os três riram com vontade.

Will Joe trouxe pra turma uma pasta e abriu-a na mesa, mostrando recortes de jornais.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Fenda do Alce já foi lar do maior gângster de seu tempo: Rick LaRue." _

_Rick é mostrado disparando uma metralhadora dentro de um banco, jogando o roubo no carro de fuga e subindo nele, disparando contra a polícia._

_"Depois de realizar o maior assalto à banco de sua vida, obtendo uma fortuna em ouro, dólares e antiguidades valiosas, os policiais finalmente estavam na sua cola."_

_"Diz a lenda que antes de ser preso, ele escondeu tudo que roubou num ponto desconhecido da cidade." _

_Rick fechou a caixa com a fortuna e a baixou bem devagar num grande buraco, fechando-o rapidamente. No momento seguinte, ele estava na cadeia._

_"Os policiais prenderam LaRue, mas não puderam tirar uma palavra dele. Daí o trancaram e jogaram a chave fora." _

_"Não muito depois, a represa foi construída, acabando de vez com Fenda do Alce." _

_As águas foram aos poucos subindo, inundando toda a cidade. Um chapéu de uma loja de roupas femininas saiu flutuando do manequim onde estava, beirando pela placa onde se lia 'Fenda do Alce'._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"O tesouro de LaRue se perdeu para sempre em algum ponto do lago Grande Alce." Will Joe concluiu o ocorrido.

"Incomoda-se de nos emprestar esses papéis? Devolveremos tudo amanhã." Pediu Velma com gentiliza.

"Claro. Não é problema, mas se por acaso chegarem a encontrar o tesouro de LaRue, não se acanhem de gastarem um pouco daquela mixaria na Cidade do Camping, tá?"

"Faremos mais que isso: iremos recomendar sua loja. Celebridades podem trazer boa publicidade aos estabelecimentos. Obrigada de novo, senhor." Agradeceu Luna com um beijo soprado.

"De nada, e agradeço pelos CDs autografados, querida." Will Joe olhou pros CDs em suas mãos com os autógrafos das Hex Girls, dando um beijo carinhoso neles.

A Máquina de Mistério retomou o caminho pro acampamento, passando novamente pela estátua do alce.

* * *

"M-mas, Jéssica. Não pode estar falando sério." Um garoto no auditório ao ar livre protestou após a pronunciação da monitora de mergulho.

"Mas estou, sim. E falo bastante desapontada com o comportamento que mostraram hoje com meus amigos."

"Só fizemos o que o monitor Daryl disso. Ele falou que eram invasores que vieram nos causar problemas. Não sabíamos que eram amigos seus." Uma menina quis se justificar.

"E mesmo que não fossem, deveriam tê-los recebido bem e cordialmente da mesma maneira. Realmente não sei o que se deu com ele pra tal ação, mas é por atitudes como essa que nos enxergam como metidos e intolerantes. E está na hora de mudar essa imagem, sendo que dessa forma, como castigo, todos ficarão confinados às suas cabanas por 2 dias sem poderem andar a cavalo, nadar, usar os laboratórios e etc. Apenas poderão ir ao banheiro e se alimentar. E a internet ficará cortada nesse meio-tempo. Todos pros quartos agora."

"Puxa, Jéssica. Temos mesmo que..." Jéssica cortou a fala do garoto. "Mais uma palavra fora de ordem e serão 3 dias. E quem vir o Daryl, mande ele vir falar comigo sem pestanejar."

Depois de todos irem, a garota de pele bronzeada sentiu-se meio aborrecida por ter que dar tal punição, porém satisfeita em ter feito a justiça prometida à Dusk.

"Certo, Deacon. Agora você pode..." Olhando ao redor, notou que o garoto gordinho sumiu de vista. "Ora essa. Pedi-lhe pra me esperar aqui. Aonde ele foi?"

* * *

"Como estão as coisa? Tudo certo?"

"Bem, tá quase."

"Como 'quase'? Achei que já iam realizar o trabalho."

"E vamos, mas estamos aguardando que..." Uma chamada de celular. Uns instantes de conversa depois, chamada encerrada.

"Era ele. Sinal verde. Podemos prosseguir."

"Excelente. Vocês dois sigam com a operação. Vou esperar no ponto combinado e depois os encontrarei." Uma pausa. "E nem tentem me enganar. Do contrário..."

"Fica frio. Faremos nossa parte de modo limpo. Pode ir na paz, chefe." E os dois seguiram com o plano enquanto o homem que os liderava seguiu mata adentro...

Continua...

* * *

**Há mais gente interessada no que está no fundo do lago? Há mais do que a cidade submersa? São quatro os criminosos? Daryl terá o que merece(e realmente sempre desejei isso)? E quem será o chefe misterioso? Aguardem pelas repostas. **


	9. Parte 9

**Parte 9**

* * *

Parando em uma área de mesas de piquenique, a turma examinava os papéis obtidos do museu. Daphne foi a primeira a ver.

"Gente. Diz aqui que antes de sua morte, LaRue contou ao seu antigo parceiro e colega de cela, Babyface Boretti, o segredo pra encontrar o tesouro escondido:"

"_'Quando o sol nascer no solstício de verão, o campanário apontará a direção'_." Velma se espantou.

"O solstício de verão? Mas é hoje." "Ou será quando o sol nascer em uma hora." Thorn focou a visão no horizonte.

"Vejam isso. De acordo com este artigo, o tal Babyface fugiu da cadeia há pelo menos dois meses." Salsicha e Scooby se puseram ao lado da gótica ruiva, observando a foto do jornal que descrevia Babyface como um sujeito de baixa estatura e o rosto liso como de um bebê.

"Bom, uma coisa é certeza, Luna: esse carinha é muito nanico pra ser o Lenhador ou o Homem-Peixe. Ele deve ser cúmplices."

"Ou pernas de pau." Scooby opinou.

"Se me perguntassem," Interrompeu Dusk. "apostaria que o tal Daryl é um dos cúmplices. Que outra razão ele teria tido pra nos botar pra fora do Grande Alce?"

"Pode estar certa, mas por que nos espantar do Pequeno Alce? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?" Freddy levantou uma boa questão.

Velma e Thorn examinaram o mapa e notaram algo surpreendente.

"Gente. Este é o camping Grande Alce e aqui, a Represa, e logo abaixo o camping Pequeno Alce." "Então, se quiserem chegar ao tesouro, tudo que precisarão fazer é destruir a represa."

"A dinamite que encontramos." Daphne respondeu chocada. Thorn pareceu do mesmo jeito.

"Mas se explodirem a represa, toda a água irá varrer o acampamento."

"O Pequeno Alce, não. Todas as minhas queridas memórias de infância irão por água abaixo."

"Sem falar, Freddy, de Burt, Luke, Trudy, Selina e as garotas." Falou Salsicha.

"Então voltemos rápido pro acampamento." E ao comando de Dusk, a Máquina de Mistério voltou pra estrada.

* * *

Finalmente chegando ao acampamento, o cenário parecia saído de um filme de terror: quase todas as casas e construções despedaçadas e destroçadas, excetuando uma cabana e o refeitório.

"Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

"Parece que o Lenhador se divertiu bastante durante nossa ausência, Salsicha." Luna comentou preocupada.

"BURT." "LUKE." "TRUDY." "SELINA." "WILLA." "TÂNIA." "FANTY." "HILDA." Burt apareceu de dentro do refeitório.

"Vocês voltaram, graças a Deus. Aquele louco de pedra devastou o acampamento mais rápido que um castor com uma moto-serra." As crianças vieram por trás do chefe do camping.

"Tive tanto medo. Pensei que fosse nos encontrar." "Se ele conseguisse, Trudy, ele acabava com a raça dele. Deviam ter me deixado dar cabo do cara."

"E deixar você ser reduzida a casaco de pele? Nem pensar, Willa." Hilda lhe chegou nas costas.

"Eu gravei a bagunça toda, mas realmente fiquei bem apavorada." Fanty veio bem devagar. Luke saiu por último.

"Foi mal, Freddy. Se fosse um verdadeiro Pequeno Alce, não teria deixado aquele monstro destruir o camping." Freddy se ajoelhou perante o garoto.

"Ei. Não seja tão severo com você, Luke. O Pequeno Alce não se resume as cabanas, canoas e fogueiras. O verdadeiro espírito do Pequeno Alce está no coração, e você tem ele." "Tenho mesmo?" O rapaz loiro assentiu.

Freddy: "Alto nas montanhas..."

Luke: "...baixo no capim."

Luna: "Às margens de um lago..."

Trudy: "...o Pequeno Alce é pra mim."

Todos: "Pequeno Alce, Pequeno Alce, Pequeno...ALCE. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. É isso aí."

"Freddy Jones. Monitor, instrutor, herói." "Juntamente com Kim 'Luna' Moss."

"Turma. Acabei de pensar. Se o Lenhador não encontrou Burt, Luke, Trudy e as meninas Hillhood, ele deve achar que o acampamento está vazio."

"Vai daí que...?" "E daí, Scooby, que se acha que o acampamento está vazio, ele deve pensar que pode..."

CABRUUUUUUMMM.

Uma gigantesca explosão foi ouvida ao longe e num instante, toda a água da represa veio como um tsunami na direção do camping, derrubando tudo à frente.

"Depressa. Pra Máquina de Mistério." E uma vez embarcado todos, a van se pôs velozmente a escapar da violenta onda que vinha derrubando tudo. Nas portas do Pequeno Alce, o arco de entrada, juntamente com as duas cabanas restantes, as árvores e todos os escombros, foram tragados pelas águas ligeiras, ao passo que a Máquina de Mistério acelerava a toda com a turma vendo a inundação. Nisso que Daphne notou algo.

"Freddy. Se você tá aqui, quem tá dirigindo?" Luna foi pra parte da frente ver e para surpresa geral, era Scooby Doo.

"Ei, Scooby. Por que nunca disse que sabia dirigir?" "Porque eu não sei." "Bem, seja lá o que esteja fazendo, continue."

Scooby conduzia a van pelo caminho até o pier com as águas bem na cola.

"Ah, não. Vamos cair no lago." Salsicha disse com muito medo.

E indo correndo por todo o pier, Scooby lançou o veículo sobre duas canoas, dando a chance da turma de escapar pelo lago antes da forte torrente os alcançar.

A Máquina de Mistério flutuava no ritmo das agitadas águas que levavam os poucos escombros visíveis do que sobrou do camping Pequeno Alce, incluindo a estatueta de alce que ocupava um lugar na entrada.

Chegando por fim a encosta, a van deu um solavanco e bateu nas paredes, quebrando os barcos de apoio e deslizando pra baixo, mas Scooby botou firme o pé na tábua e numa arrancada milagrosa, trouxe o veículo pra terra firme, para alívio de todos.

"Scooby. Você foi incrível. Você planejou isso?" Perguntou Luke. "Não." Foi o que o cão falante disse, ganhando um abraço de Hilda e um beijo. "Viva o Scooby. Nosso herói." Ele ficou meio vermelho pelo beijo, mas a atenção foi chamada por Fanty.

"Saquem só. O lago Grande Alce se esvaziou completamente."

Da onde estava o grande lago, se avistava a cidade outrora chamada Fenda do Alce. Bastante água ainda saia das construções, inclusive de um velho cinema que anunciava 'Calor Branco' e 'O Inimigo Público Número 1'. A turma toda mal cria no ocorrido.

"Puxa. Parece mágica. Cidade instantânea, do tipo que se tira a água." Luke foi na frente. "Andem, gente. Vamos averiguar."

E num salto, o garoto desceu deslizando na lama com que se surfasse, seguido de Trudy, as Hex Girls, a Mistério S.A., as Garotas Hillhood em cima uma da outra como que praticassem water-sky(e por sugestão de Willa, poderia ser um novo tipo de esporte: surf na lama) e por último, Burt que vinha meio desajeitado.

Terminada a descida, os amigos seguiram pra dentro da cidade, olhando e admirando cada ponto que viam. Fanty ia captando cada instante com sua câmera.

"Parece uma daquela cidades da época da lei seca." Comentou Selina.

"Com certeza. Tão maneiro." Tânia disse em seguida.

"Isso é tão legal." Trudy falou sorridente.

Daphne fez uma parada ao ver que uma pisada numa poça mais profunda acabou com seu sapato, mas continuou na caminhada. Uma barbearia ainda conservava bastante água e vários peixes. Por fim, chegaram até a praça principal onde se via a igreja. Freddy apontou pra cima. "Turma. Vejam lá. O campanário."

"_'Quando o sol nascer no solstício de verão, o campanário apontará a direção'_." Repetiu Thorn o que Daphne tinha dito. Um barulho de passos foi escutado. Freddy deu a ordem.

"Se escondam. Tem alguém aí." E divididos em grupos e escondidos em diversos pontos, a turma vigiava para ver quem se aproximava e ao chegar bem perto, Freddy saltou e agarrou a pessoa.

"Ahá. Te peguei."

"Ei, Freddy." Dusk lhe chamou a atenção e ao ver quem tinha pego, ficou sem graça ao ver que era Jéssica. "Temos que nos parar de nos encontrar assim." Ela falou sorrindo. Logo o rapaz, a mando de Daphne, a libertou.

"Jéssica. Tá fazendo o que aqui, filha?" Burt perguntou.

"Após a destruição da represa, notei Deacon vindo pra cá e então, o segui." Willa recebeu a resposta com desdêm.

"Deacon? Aquele molenga tem medo da própria sombra. Por que ia vir pra esses lados?"

"Ei, Jéssica." "Sim, Dusk?" "Por acaso reparou se...Daryl também parecia meio suspeito?" "Sinceramente, não achei ele em canto algum. Na realidade, ninguém o viu nas últimas horas." Isso deixou a loira gótica mais cismada com suas suspeitas à respeito do ex-Pequeno Alce.

Scooby teve a sensação de ter alguém em suas costas e percebendo com a cada que tinha, chegou perto de Salsicha e buscou avisá-lo. "Agora não, Scooby. Fica quietinho."

Vendo que ia ter de tomar um atitude, Scooby virou a cabeça de seu amigo que reparou estar cara-a-cara com...O Lenhador, rindo histericamente com seu machado enfaixado à mão e uma saraiva de trovoadas e relampejos ao fundo.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."

Continua...


	10. Parte 10

**Parte 10**

* * *

"CORRAM." E a mando de Freddy, todos buscaram escapar do Lenhador, ainda mais louco do que antes. Freddy, Luna, Luke, Jéssica, Tânia e Fanty fugiram na direção da igreja.

"Gente. Por aqui." Chamou Deacon da delegacia. Nem ligaram de como ele estava ali, só foram entrando e chegando na parte mais funda do prédio, se viram presos numa cela...por Deacon.

"Essa não. Estamos trancados." Salsicha foi o primeiro a notar a situação.

"Poe que está fazendo isso, Deacon?" Indagou Daphne.

"Bem, pra começar, meu nome não é Deacon, gracinha..." E tirando os óculos, o boné e o cabelo, na real uma peruca, o 'garoto' mostrou-se ser alguém que viram na foto do jornal. "É BABYFACE BORETTI." Velma parece a mais surpresa.

"Gente, eu admito. Por essa eu não esperava."

"Eu sabia que tinha algo bem esquisito em você." Willa falou furiosa. "E não era só o cheiro forte que senti, que percebi ser de loção pós-barba."

"Tiro o chapéu pra você, doçura. Mas afinal, que melhor jeito de me manter de rosto limpo? Eu adoraria ficar pra papear, mas tenho um encontro com um tesouro." E dando as costas pra turma presa, deixou o recinto.

* * *

Freddy, Luke e as garotas subiam apressadamente a escadaria até conseguirem chegar a sala de sino, trancando o alçapão.

"Certo. E agora?" Mas a resposta de Luke não veio a ser pronunciada, já que o Lenhador batia seu machado contra o alçapão, quebrando-o em segundo e adentrando, indo na direção de Jéssica e Fanty, que mesmo com tal situação, ainda gravava.

"Para. Deixe elas em paz, Lenha-burro." Desafiou Freddy.

"Mandei vocês irem embora, mas não me escutaram. Agora...vão pagar."

O monstro ergueu o machado e foi tentando acertar Freddy, mas não conseguia e teve sua arma pega pelo heroico instrutor.

Numa tentativa desesperada, Luna tirou seu pó-compacto e chegou discretamente pro lado do Lenhador. Fanty, deixando Tânia pra seguir a filmagem, fez igual e num momento sincronizado, as duas sopraram maquiagem em pó nos olhos do maníaco, atordoando-o e fazendo ele andar às cegas em pânico.

"AHHH. MEUS OLHOS. EU NÃO ENXERGO."

Freddy ainda estava perto do Lenhador quando Luke lhe avisou: "Freddy. Pensa rápido." E num único empurrão, o jovem admirador de Freddy lançou o sino contra o monstro, ao passo que Freddy saiu do caminho e o Lenhador bateu na janela, quase caindo para fora. A um toque de dedo, foi empurrado e começou a cair, mas acabou pegando Jéssica pelo pé, puxando-a.

"AHHHH. SOCORRO." "JÉSSICA." E Freddy foi pra salvá-la.

A morena se agarrava com uma mão enquanto o Lenhador ainda lhe segurava pelo pé.

"Temos que fazer algo. Tânia. Ainda tem ataduras?" A menina afro verificou a mochila.

"Acabou tudo, Luna, mas...espera aí." Tânia tirou sua fita do cabelo e deu-a pra ruiva gótica, abaixando ela pra Jéssica segurá-la com a mão livre. Pegando a fita de laço, a morena conseguiu subir, mesmo com a criatura agarrando-a, mas pouco a pouco, ele foi escorregando e despencou pra rua, fazendo um enorme buraco em meio a lama.

Recuperando-se do susto, nossos heróis observam o corpo inconsciente do Lenhador.

"Puxa. Essa cena é a mais realista que consegui hoje." Disse a menina pálida com sua câmera apontada pra baixo. Jéssica beijou Freddy no rosto.

"Obrigado." "De nada." "Tranquilo, Freddy. Não vou falar pra Daphne." Luna falou atrás dele com os braços cruzados.

"A-ham." Freddy se virou e acariciou os cabelos de Luke, Fanty e Tânia. "Ora. Bom trabalho, crianças."

* * *

De volta pra cadeia, só se ouvia o som da gaita de Scooby com Salsicha bem nervoso abaixo dele.

"Tipo. A quanto tempo estamos aqui?" Selina riscou uma sequência de 5 riscos na paredes. "Cinco minutos, se lhe interessar."

"Ah. Não nasci pra sofrer. Quero sair daqui." "Norv, meu amor. Não é momento de perder as estribeiras." Dusk abraçou o namorado, mas ele estava nervoso até o limite, sendo que correu até as grades e a sacudiu como louco.

"SOCORRO. TIREM-ME DAQUI. NÃO QUERO MORRER. SOU VIVO DEMAIS PRA MORRER." Conforme ele sacudia as grades, as barras ia caindo como que quebradas.

"SOCORRO."

"Hã? Salsicha?" Hilda lhe deu uma chamada. Quando se deu por conta, todos tinha saído. "Puxa. Como escaparam? Fuga em massa? Maneiro." E tendo se recuperado, juntou-se ao resto da turma na saída da prisão onde acharam Freddy e os demais.

"Pessoal. Vocês estão bem?" "Sim, Thorn. E ainda pegamos o Lenhador. Ele..." Mas onde Freddy mostrou, só tinha um enorme buraco. "Ele sumiu."

"O sol tá nascendo." Avisou Dusk. E ao se erguer, o sol focou sua luz na esfera da ponta do campanário, dividindo-a e revelando uma grande lente que, como um farol, iluminou uma determinada parte da cidade. Trudy notou na hora.

"Olhem. O campanário está apontando naquela direção." E indo investigar, viram que o lugar iluminado era bem ao lado do banco de Fenda do Alce.

"Mas que irônico. Estar enterrado bem ao lado do banco." "Disse bem, Trudy. O único lugar onde não pensariam em buscar. Esse Rick LaRue era um gênio." Thorn comentou um tanto orgulhosa.

"Hora de escavar. Deixem comigo." "Eu te ajudo, Scooby. Sou ótima com escavações." Ofereceu-se Willa e os dois foram cavando com toda pressa, sem perceber quanta lama jogavam nos amigos.

"He, he, he, he, he. Foi mal, gente." "Mas acho que encontramos." Burt e Freddy tiraram a caixa, ao passo que algo parecia se esgueirar por perto.

Abrindo a caixa, não teve um que não ficou abismado. "Caramba. O tesouro de LaRue." Falou Daphne, contemplando a imensa fortuna em dólares e barras de ouro, mas algo veio depressa por trás pela sombra apresentada: era o Homem-Peixe, com suas mandíbulas abertas em ameaça.

Selina, caída na lama, foi quem o Homem-Peixe focou a primeira investida, mas Scooby e Dusk surgiram por trás o agarrando pela cauda, mas numa forte torção, arremessou a baterista gótica e o cão para uma parede.

"Aí, cabeção de lambari. Não mexe com minha gatinha e meu amigo, não, feiosão." Salsicha foi golpeando o monstro marinho com um pedaço de madeira com Freddy e Hilda ajudando, mas um puxão certeiro na perna do rapaz magrelo jogou o grupo longe. Logo, foi atrás de Daphne, Burt, Trudy, Tânia e o restante, encurralando-os, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, nisso que a Máquina de Mistério, com Scooby ao volante, partiu pra cima da fera aquática.

Sem alternativa, o Homem-Peixe correu o quanto podia com Scooby na sua cola, até se deparar com o banco da onde adentrou num salto, mas Scooby acertou a construção em cheio, desmoronando a parede sobre a criatura, impossibilitando-a de fugir. Nem um minuto depois, a turma veio pra ver o trabalho obtido.

"Ha, ha. Grande lance, Scooby. Fez mesmo a casa ir abaixo sobre o peixão." "Valeu, Salsicha. Ainda terei minha carteira de motorista."

"Hora de ver quem é o Homem-Peixe." Hilda tirou a máscara e por baixo era... "O Lenhador?" "E veja, Daphne." A jovem latina deu uma virada do avesso da máscara. "Um tipo de exo-esqueleto robótico ligado a um tubo de oxigênio. Foi assim que ele podia ficar embaixo d`água e controlar os movimentos da cauda e da mandíbula."

Com mais essa descoberta, Freddy tirou o disfarce do Lenhador, revelando para espanto de Burt...

"EITA. KNUDSEN."

"Ele era o Lenhador e o Homem-Peixe?" "Sim, Luna, e se buscarmos em sua cabana ou no posto da guarda, sei que acharemos também o disfarce de Aparição." Concluiu Velma. Knudsen olhou fascinado pra ela.

"Tá achando que descobriu todos os segredos, gracinha?"

"Oi. Eu não disse nada." "Acho, Daphne, que ele falava comigo." "Ah, é." Thorn abraçou a garota castanha de óculos. "Querida. Estou feliz que aprendeu a se valorizar."

"Acho que derrubamos o plano dele." Salsicha chamou a atenção de Freddy. "Não o plano dele, mas o plano deles."

Do lado de fora, viram Babyface Boretti com muito esforço rebocando a caixa do tesouro.

"Eu pego ele." "Espera por mim, Scooby." Disse Willa, subindo nas costas do cão que num fabuloso pulo, caiu sobre o criminoso fugitivo. Ambos seguravam Boretti com força.

"Ahh. Me soltem. Tirem esse cachorro e essa japonesa pirada de cima de mim. Ahhhh."

A turma estava contente com a coragem de seus amigos, quando sem aviso, um grito terrível tomou o ar.

"GRAAAAARRRRR." "Minha nossa. A Aparição voltou." Selina falou apavorada.

"Não faz sentido. Se Knudsen não era a Aparição, então quem..."

Mas esse pensamento de Velma logo sumiu de sua mente, já que um tiro foi escutado mais adiante e um projétil acertou o fantasma gritante, prendendo-o numa imensa rede de pesca e o derrubando sobre Boretti.

"Diacho. Acho que temos um anjo da guarda de plantão." Comentou Salsicha. "Eu fico lisonjeado com o elogio, filho." E notaram que a voz era de Will Joe, o dono da 'Cidade do Camping', armado com um enorme lança-rede.

"Senhor Will Joe. Veio em cima da hora." Disse Velma. Scooby lhe deu uma lambida no rosto, retribuindo com um afago. "Ha, ha. Obrigado, amigão. Sempre gostei bastante de cães." Freddy veio pra perto dele.

"Como chegou aqui?"

"Depois de ouvir a explosão da represa, achei que estariam em apuros. Tentei ligar pra polícia, mas as linhas caíram. Resolvi vir ajudar, então." Ele olhou pro lança-rede. "Tem sorte de eu ser de uma família de pescadores."

"Veio em cima da hora, senhor. Agora vamos desmascarar a gritona aqui." Luke chegou perto da Aparição e qual não foi o choque quando viram ser...Daryl.

"DARYL? Essa não. "

"Lamento, Burt, mas é a dura realidade. Não só um traidor, mas um traidor ganancioso." Dusk se voltou para ele.

"Eu tinha razão de suspeitar de você, seu barbudo. Faria as honras, Jéssica?"

"Com gosto. Daryl, está despedido."

E o recém-desmascarado só deu um gemido de frustração, sendo ouvido por seus cúmplices capturados e os jovens que os pegaram.

Continua...

* * *

**O dono da loja podia ser sinistro, mas era de boa índole. Deviam ter dado mais destaque a ele no filme, não só um mero secundário.**

**Fazer a Aparição surgir nessa hora foi o único jeito de comprovar o envolvimento de Daryl na trama, já que Knudsen e Boretti foram pegos no flagra e nunca foi dito a real razão de sua mudança comportamental. **

**Diversas vezes em Scooby Doo nunca se deu uma explicação de como mexiam partes nos trajes supostamente impossíveis de se mover de forma normal para os usuários. Hoje foi com o Homem-Peixe e na próxima parte, será a Aparição.**


	11. Parte 11

**Parte 11**

* * *

O trio criminoso estava bem amarrado no chão. Freddy tirou de Boretti a camisa de Pequeno Alce por não querer que seu querido acampamento fosse associado a um fugitivo da lei.

"Não dá pra acreditar que Deacon é na verdade Babyface Boretti." "Pois eu acredito, Freddy." Comentou Daphne.

"Velma, amiga. Sei que em geral é você quem dá as explicações, mas será que eu poderia..."

"Você entendeu o que aconteceu, Thorn? Se é assim, vá em frente." "Valeu." Som de pigarro. "Depois de Boretti fugir da cadeia, ele juntou-se a Knudsen pra encontrar o tesouro de Larue..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Knudsen usou o traje de Homem-Peixe, equipado com o exo-esqueleto e um sistema de mergulho, para buscar a cidade afundada com o sonar, e também usou o disfarce de Lenhador pra espantar todos do Pequeno Alce."_

(Pausa)

"Vai, parceira. Conta minha parte favorita. Tô louca de ansiedade."

"Tá bem, tá bem, Dusk. Se acalma aí."

(Despausa)

_"Daryl, por acaso, descobriu o plano deles, mas no lugar de contar à polícia, ele se juntou aos dois por uma parte do tesouro."_

_"Quando ele viu Scooby e os demais no Grande Alce, ele entrou em pânico, acreditando que poderiam achar algo que o ligasse ao mistério. Daí ele incitou aquela revolta pra afugentá-los."_

(Pausa)

Boretti olhou feio pra Daryl.

"Seu...IMBECIL."

"Desculpa. Foi o susto. Não sabia o que fazer."

"Pro seu governo, não tínhamos intenção nenhuma de investigar. Só queríamos apreciar a comida." Respondeu Salsicha. "Acabou metendo os pés pelas mãos por nada."

"He, he, he, he. Pés pelas mãos." Repetiu Scooby com humor.

"Com o Solstício chegando e nós aparecendo, eles tiveram que dar o melhor de si e mudar o jogo."

"Exatamente, Luna."

(Despausa)

_"Boretti se disfarçou de Deacon pra agir como espião."_

_"Por isso ele insistia pra irmos embora. Não por medo dos monstros, mas porque não nos queria por perto quando explodissem a represa._

_CABRUUUUUMMM._

_"E quando achamos o trailer e o equipamento sonar, eles viram que nos aproximávamos cada vez mais perto. Daí, Daryl e Knudsen trouxeram a Aparição à vida pra nos afugentar."_

_"GRAAAAARRRRR."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Mas ainda tenho uma dúvida. Como Daryl e Knudsen fizeram a aparição voar?" Indagou Tânia.

_"Vamos, Trudy. Pense. Se você fosse a Velma, o que concluiria?"_ Vinde a ideia. "Trilha suspensa."

"Acertou em cheio, amiga, e não apenas isso. Olhem só." Selina trouxe o traje da Aparição, onde tinha nas costas uma roldana de trilha presa e nas laterais, um tipo de tecido transparente.

"Lembram de como Hilda e eu usamos nossas saídas-de-banho pra impedir nossa queda da represa? Esta roupa tem um tipo de aba quase invisível como de um esquilo voador que permite segurar o ar e planar, dando a impressão de estar voando. Não disse que entendo de resistência do ar?" Trudy deu um abraço caloroso na garota de roxo.

"E nós poderíamos ter escapado de fininho," Resmungou Boretti. "se não fossem...esses adolescentes intrometidos e esse cachorro biruta."

"Ao menos ele não nos chamou de crianças ou garotos. Detesto isso." Contou Freddy para Burt. Jéssica foi pra perto dele.

"Freddy. Eu queria dizer que..." "Hã, hã, hã." Ele pausou a morena. "Esse negócio entre nós, nunca daria certo. Você é Grande Alce e eu, Pequeno Alce e mesmo sabendo que os opostos se atraem, desta vez não funcionaria. Desculpe, sim?"

"Eu só queria agradecer de novo por ter me salvo." "Ah. É só isso? Tá bom, não há de que." Ela se afastou e Daphne veio pra perto. "Tenso, Freddy. Bem tenso."

"Velma." Chamou Knudsen. "Lamento o que houve, mas falei sério sobre te achar bonita. Gosto de garotas de conteúdo, tanto físico quanto mental." "Ainda estou brava com você, mas minha amiga Thorn me disse que deveria me valorizar mais. Desse modo, agradeço por se interessar por mim." Ela deu de ombros pro ex-guarda.

Tânia veio pra perto de Boretti, olhando pra ele meio triste.

"Tá olhando o que, hein?"

"Só que fico chateada de como tudo terminou. Sério, eu gostava de quando você era Deacon. Parecia uma pessoa bem divertida, mesmo um tanto medroso."

"Bem, guria. A vida é assim, mas cá entre nós..." O pequeno criminoso falou no ouvido da garotinha afro. "curti bastante o tempo que passamos. Não vou te pedir pra me acreditar porque sei que não vai. Correto?" Tânia confirmou. "Menina esperta."

"Vamos fazer o que? Eu tenho um lago sem acampamento e você tem um acampamento sem um lago." Burt comentou com Jéssica.

Scooby sussurrava algo pra Salsicha. "Ha, ha. Scooby, você é um gênio, e não apenas pra comida, meu filho."

"O que ele disse, Norv?" Perguntou Dusk aos seu namorado.

"Ele disse, Muffy, que juntassem os dois acampamentos. Assim, acabava de vez com toda essa rivalidade."

"Essa ideia é demais. 'Acampamento Pequeno Grande Alce'. Genial." Fanty falou entusiasmada.

"Eu acho perfeito. E você, Burt?" "É bom pra caramba. Tô dentro. E vocês tudo?"

"SIM." Um grito uníssono de todos os presentes, fazendo os pássaros baterem asas em direção do sol nascente.

"Porém, creio que iremos precisar de muito dinheiro pra tanto." Falou Luna.

"Não é problema isso, querida." Citou Will Joe. "Aposto que o tesouro de LaRue cobre com folga o preço da construção e sendo esta uma área desapropriada, como um tesouro encontrado no fundo do mar, quem acha, guarda."

"Boa resposta, senhor, mas penso que seria melhor legalizar tudo."

"Está sempre atenta, Fanty, mas não é um bicho de 7 cabeças. Minha mãe é tabeliã. Tenho certeza de que ela pode conseguir pra vocês uma requisição de posse."

"Boa, Luke. Isso é que é usar a cabeça." Freddy deu um afago no cabelo do garoto, que deu um sorriso idêntico ao do jovem loiro.

"Esses dois são a cara de um e focinho do outro." Thorn sussurrou pra Daphne, tendo que concordar com a afirmação da morena eco-gótica.

"Mas cadê o tesouro?" Perguntou Velma virando a cabeça pros lados.

"Scooby e eu o guardamos num lugar seguro. Sigam-me." O grupo foi atrás de Will Joe até um velho armazém. Adentrando no recinto, todos viram a caixa do tesouro...completamente remexida.

"Ei. O que aconteceu?" Scooby Doo pareceu surpreso com a bagunça. "A caixa não tava assim, não."

"Verdade. Scooby e eu a guardamos aqui dentro após terem amarrados aqueles vermes, mas em perfeita ordem."

Realmente havia muito dinheiro espalhado, sem contar as barras de ouro e um espólio variado de peças, jóias e antiguidades, como um escaravelho de ouro com um enorme diamante, uma grande moeda dourada com o emblema de um galeão, um pingente de safira com a forma de um gato, um amuleto de ouro com um rubi incrustado e a imagem de um centauro atrás e muitas mais.

"Vendo tudo isso jogado por aí, quem quer que fosse, estava buscando algo em especial." Deduziu Trudy.

"Ei. Ali fora. Acho que notei um sombra se mexendo." Disse Willa.

Scooby já se jogou pra cima de Salsicha de medo, que fez igual ao saltar sobre Dusk, que por sua vez pulou pra cima de Burt, desequilibrando o dono do Pequeno Alce e jogando todos ao chão.

Na rua, Scooby e Willa foram atrás de quem estivesse escondido, até chegarem a um beco escuro.

"Tá legal. Seja quem for, apareça." Freddy ordenou.

"Ora, ora, que decepção. Isso é jeito de receber..." A pessoa deixou o beco pra ir até a luz. "...um velho amigo?" A visão de quem era chocou todo o grupo da Mistério S.A..

"BEN RAVENCROFT?"

Continua...

* * *

**Pensaram que a história ia terminar por aqui? Não mesmo, pois quero ir um pouco mais além.**

**Os fãs de Scooby Doo com certeza irão reconhecer algumas das peças do tesouro, presentes em episódios das várias temporadas do desenho.**

**Ben Ravencroft é o mentor dos criminosos? O que ele pretende? Descubram no próximo capítulo.**


	12. Parte 12

**Parte 12**

* * *

"Não dá pra crer. Ben Ravencorft, o escritor de terror?" Fanty disse tão espantada que quase derrubou a câmera.

"Em pessoa. De fato, é um prazer rever meus velhos amigos." Ben respondeu em tom orgulhoso.

"Mas achei que estivesse cumprindo pena na prisão, homem."

"E estava, Salsicha, mas é incrível o que os advogados podem fazer se bem influenciados e pagos. Vejo que já conheceram meus associados."

"Associados?" Perguntou Scooby, que fitou o olhar sobre o trio amarrado. "Quer dizer que estava trabalhando com eles? Mas pra que?"

"Ora. Por isto, claro." Ele exibiu um livro de couro marrom com o emblema de uma caveira de dentes afiados na capa. Salsicha e Scooby começaram a tremer, como de costume. "Tinha que chegar ao tesouro de LaRue para encontrá-lo." Freddy mal continha a raiva.

"Um livro? Destruiu o acampamento Pequeno Alce por um simples livro?"

"Não é um simples livro. É um livro de...feitiçaria." Ben abraçou fortemente o livro em seus braços.

"Feitiçaria? Sério isso?" Hilda quis saber curiosa.

"Lembram de como nos encontramos, Mistério S.A.?"

"Eu lembro." Respondeu Daphne. "Foi no concurso de bandas de Coolville, no qual conhecemos as Hex Girls. Tinha o fantasma de uma bruxa assustando a todos os participantes e você afirmou ser de sua ancestral, Sarah Ravencroft." Thorn veio pra junto da ruiva.

"Lembro disso. Você falou que sua ancestral foi acusada de bruxaria quando na realidade, ela era um wicca."

"Wicca? Ei, já estudei sobre elas. Wiccas eram pessoas ligadas as forças da natureza, com as quais usavam pra curar os doentes." Contou Luke.

"Devo dizer que me impressionou, Luke." Trudy lhe colocou a mão no ombro em admiração. "Acho que é mais do que pensava ser. De fato, a palavra 'wicca' vem de bruxa."

"Mas no fim, descobrimos que a historia era um farsa. O fantasma da bruxa era o próprio Ben, que queria afugentar as bandas concorrentes, incluindo as Hex Girls e assegurar que a banda que financiava seria a vencedora." Freddy concluiu sem disfarçar sua raiva pelo homem à sua frente.

"Não foi uma farsa total, Freddy. Sarah, minha ancestral, realmente existiu, mas ela não era uma wicca. De fato, ela era...uma bruxa." Ben falou de modo bem sinistro. Todos ficaram sem o que dizer.

"Hã? Bruxa de verdade? Gente." Dusk pôs a mão na boca de espanto.

"Sim. A mais poderosa que existiu, e já que o sangue de Sarah correm em mim, isso me faz um temível...feiticeiro." "F-feiticeiro?" Scooby disse em pavor.

"As wiccas aprisionaram o espírito de Sarah em seu próprio livro de feitiços após sua morte e vocês o descobriram pra mim, seguindo cada passo do meu plano."

"Você nos manipulou esse tempo todo." "Ora, Velma, eu precisei. Eu o procurava há anos. Foi quando o destino me deu uma colher-de-chá..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Eu fazia uma pesquisa em jornais antigos para meu próximo romance quando li sobre o assalto cometido por Rick LaRue à Fenda do Alce. Havia uma foto do espólio roubado e entre os objetos roubados, vi um que tinha toda a razão de conhecer: o livro de Sarah. O reconheci de velhos desenhos deixados por ela mesma que foram passados por minha família."_

_"Precisava falar com LaRue, mas a prisão pra onde ele foi mandado não permitia visitantes e mesmo meus advogados não puderam livrá-lo. Conclui que o único jeito de poder me aproximar dele era ser preso, mas não podia simplesmente roubar um banco ou tirar o doce da boca de uma criança. Foi quando soube das proezas da Mistério S.A. em resolver mistérios envolvendo monstros e seres sobrenaturais e daí deduzi que o melhor jeito de ir preso, porém manter minha credibilidade era ser capturado pela mais famosa turma de detetives de todos os tempos." _

_"Foi aí que elaborei o plano do concurso de bandas, o qual financiei secretamente, e da bruxa fantasma para poder atraí-los e me capturarem. Uma vez preso, foi fácil mexer os pauzinhos para ser transferido até a prisão de LaRue, mas infelizmente quando cheguei, ele tinha falecido de pneumonia. A minha sorte foi que tinha confidenciado o segredo ao seu parceiro Babyface Boretti."_

_"Entrei num acordo com Boretti: o ajudaria a fugir, financiaria a operação pra obter o tesouro e tudo que precisasse, dos disfarces até os explosivos. Ele e seus cúmplices poderiam ficar com o tesouro e só teriam que me dar o livro. Depois de sua fuga, apenas precisei contatar meus advogados pra me soltarem."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Amigos. Eu enganei a todos pra me ajudarem e deu certo."

"Quer dizer que...o concurso de bandas foi uma farsa? Não ganhamos de verdade?" Perguntou Thorn, pensando que todo seu trabalho e de suas amigas foi à toa.

"Fique tranquila, pois o concurso foi legítimo e vocês venceram merecidamente. Secretamente, tinha apostado que ganhariam e isso me rendeu uma pequena fortuna."

"E vocês sabiam das reais intenções dele, não é?" Selina apontou desafiadora pra Boretti e seus cúmplices.

"Não, é sério. Só queríamos o tesouro. Palavra." Boretti disse quase em súplica.

"He, he, he. Podem confiar, eles estão sendo sinceros. Esses 3 patetas foram levados pela ambição material, mas acabou servindo aos meus propósitos."

"Mas por que todo essa elaboração?" Perguntou Luna. "Por que não pediu a ajuda deles pra achar o livro?"

"Eu sei por quê." Falou Will Joe, deixando por essa vez seu semblante sorridente. "Porque se soubessem o que era esse livro, jamais que o ajudariam."

"Mas nem imaginam o poder que se oculta nele. Nem um simples humano consegue." Burt falou em repreensão. "Ficou ruim da bola de tanto ler as suas histórias, Ravencroft."

"É a típica resposta de um mortal, mas pertenço a uma raça superior. Nada irá me deter agora. Devo libertar o poder aprisionada de Sarah Ravencroft." E conforme Ben falava, fortes ventos iam surgindo e nuvens negras se aglomeravam no céu, escurecendo o dia e tornando-o escuro como a noite.

"Juntos, lideraremos supremos este mundo. Que o mal do passado respire...novamente, numa explosão incandescente." E os ventos ficavam cada vez mais fortes e raios iam caindo com violência. O grupo mal conseguia se manter onde estavam.

"QUE O VENTO NEGRO, ATAQUE A NOITE E DESTRUA A FORÇA DA LUZ."

"Agora sei o que vem depois, amigos..." Disse Salsicha, cobrindo a cabeça. "UM PROBLEMÃO."

"AGORA, EU INVOCO, O ANTIGO PODER." Um raio caiu sobre Ben, formando uma aura de energia sobre ele, permitindo descartar seus óculos.

"Ben. Por favor, pare." Suplicou Velma.

"Escute ela, senhor Ravencroft. Lidar com tais forças é uma completa loucura." Tânia implorou juntamente, mas Ben seguiu com sua invocação, ao passo que um tipo de furacão formava-se acima dele.

"ESSA É A HORA CERTA...PARA O MAL. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." Vendo o caos que se formava, Boretti, Daryl e Knudsen, mesmo amarrados tentaram fugir, mas Ben reparou e num sorriso zombeteiro, gesticulou na direção do trio de bandidos, arremessando-os como folhas secas, mas por sorte, despencaram numa poça de lama. "Já iam tão cedo? A festa só está começando."

"Como pude gostar de seus romances? Turma, tentem pegar o livro." E ao comando da garota castanha de óculos, todos juntos partiram pra cima de Ben, se aglomerando sobre ele como uma avalanche de gente, mas num super salto, ele se livrou e caiu em cima de uma construção.

"Olhem. Ele está ali." Apontou Jéssica.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Seus ingênuos. Este não é um dos seus mistérios bobos. Não tem como me deterem."

"Não pense que vai escapar, Ben Ravencroft." Willa desafiou o ex-escritor.

"He, he, he,he, he. Por que acha? Por causa desses garotos intrometidos e seus amigos babacas?" "Não nos chame de garotos e nem de babacas." Avisou Freddy.

"Hora de cortar a brincadeira. Verei agora quanto poder eu poderei ter, ao convocar Sarah Ravencroft." Ben abriu em uma página do livro.

"TREVAS AMEAÇADORAS, OUÇAM MEU APELO. TRAGAM DE VOLTA AQUELA QUE NÃO PODE MORRER. DEIXEM A BRUXA MORTA AQUI VIVER NOVAMENTE...E REAPARECER."

Do furacão das nuvens, uma lufada de vento começou a tomar forma diante de Ben e em poucos segundos, emergiu dela uma mulher idosa num vestido branco e roxo com uma face sombria e apavorante.

Sarah Ravencroft, a terrível bruxa do século 17, retornou para espalhar o mal mais uma vez sobre o mundo.

Continua...

* * *

**Sempre fui de opinião de que Verão Assombrado terminou de um modo simples demais e seguindo o exemplo de A Ilha dos Zumbis e a Bruxa Fantasma, pensei em dar uma incrementada, mas garanto que o fim terá uma grande surpresa. **


	13. Parte 13

**Parte 13**

* * *

Ben não tinha palavras para descrever a visão da entidade que sorria perante ele.

"Nos meus maiores e melhores sonhos, nunca que vi um ser tão imponente."

"Sou-lhe agradecida por me libertar. Não imagina quão duro e sofrível foi meu cativeiro. E você é...?"

"Ben Ravencroft, seu descendente no mundo atual." "Atual?" Sarah olhou ao redor não percebendo nada além da cidade recém-emergida e os três criminosos presos com olhar de apavorados. "Não parece ter mudado muita coisa. Os mesmos cidadãos patéticos rastejando por suas vidas inúteis." Ben tentou chegar perto, mas a bruxa o afastou.

"Sarah. Eu quero ser tão poderoso...quanto você." A feiticeira fantasma achou graça no que ouviu.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Isso é ridículo."

"Mas fui eu que a libertou. Então tenho tanto potencial para ter poder quanto você." Sarah ficou pensativa.

"Que você tem potencial, admito. Para ser poderoso...pode ser, mas não tanto pra ser como eu. E agora que você me libertou, posso castigar este mundo por minha terrível sentença." Ela lançou uma névoa esverdeada que a medida que se esvaia, corroía e destruía cada coisa que tocasse, das árvores até estruturas de madeiras, reduzindo-as a cinzas. "Eu criarei uma nova era de trevas neste mundo."

A turma assistia acuada ao que via. Poucas vezes haviam testemunhado algo tão tenebroso em todos os casos que investigaram. Fanty continuava a gravar cada instante.

"Isso é inacreditável. Supera tudo que já gravei."

"Caramba. Isso não é como outros mistérios que solucionamos. Estamos diante de um fantasma genuíno e real."

"Sim, Daphne, e essa coisa tem super poderes." Salsicha mal podia olhar de tanto medo.

"Vixe, gente. Vamos fazer o que?" "Creio, Burt, que só podemos esperar por um milagre." Comentou Velma sem conseguir tirar os olhos da bruxa fantasma.

"O que? M-mas não era isso que eu procurava." Ben mostrava-se muito nervoso e de certa forma, apavorado. "Sarah. De que servirá governar um mundo que for destruído?"

"Bah. Eu não estou nem aí para com seus desejos, e não se aproveite de minha índole só por ter me soltado. Se cruzar meu caminho, eu o aniquilo juntamente com seu mundo."

"Mas eu tenho o livro, e se não vai fazer o que quero, vou te mandar de volta pra dentro dele." Ben abriu numa página e recitou o encanto.

"ANTIGO MAL DESTE LUGAR, SÓ O BEM PODE RECOMPENSAR..." Mas Sarah o interrompeu com uma risada diabólica.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Quem você pensa que é? Só uma alma virtuosa pode me re-capturar." E com um feitiço, a bruxa fantasma trancou seu descendente numa esfera mágica. "Não. Me solta. Me tira daqui."

Diante da cena, Velma teve uma clareza na mente.

"Oh. Gente, tive uma ideia, mas vamos precisar do livro. Salsicha e Scooby..."

"Ah, não, Velma. Nem pensar. Sempre levamos a pior." "Isso aí, Salsicha. Nem pensar."

"Não se preocupem. Iremos distrair a bruxa." Ambos recusaram novamente.

"E por uma caixa de biscoitos Scooby?" "UMA CAIXA?" Por essa os dois aceitaram. Dusk parece meio indignada.

"Ah. Falem sério. Vão mesmo se expôr ao perigo por biscoitos? E cá entre nós, não sei como que esses biscoitos..." Porém, foi só Dusk provar um que entendeu. "Hmmm. São saborosos. Pra ser sincera, são os mais gostosos que já provei. Por isso, e por não querer perder meu namorado e meu cachorrinho maravilhoso, estou nessa também."

"Ainda assim, ia preferir que tivesse mais gente pra ajudar." Declarou Salsicha.

Foi nesse momento que Selina deu uma olhada pensativa para os 3 criminosos presos e passou a ideia para Freddy, que gostou de cara.

"Ei. Vocês precisam nos ajudar." "Quem? A gente?" Peguntou Daryl.

"Sim, vocês." Falou Daphne. "Mas antes que perguntem por que deveriam nos ajudar, eu digo à vocês: se não ajudarem, mesmo que sejam mandados pra cadeia, não haverá um lugar seguro no mundo pra se esconderem de Sarah Ravencroft. E se nos ajudarem, além de poderem por uma vez em suas vidas terem feito algo construtivo e honesto e colaborarem na salvação do mundo, terão a chance de não serem presos."

Não precisaram pensar muito para darem uma resposta. Boretti tomou a palavra.

"Ok. Ajudamos...por metade do tesouro."

"Nos ajudem e daremos 2 dias de vantagem pra escaparem depois de tudo acabar." Respondeu Freddy.

"E que tal um terço do tesouro?" Perguntou Daryl.

"3 dias de vantagem e é nossa oferta final." Concluiu Willa.

"Tá bem, fechado. Mas poderiam ao menos dividir os biscoitos dos seus amigos conosco? Daí fechamos negócio." Velma concordou com o pedido de Knudsen. Salsicha, Dusk e Scooby Doo quase engasgaram com o que ouviram, mas viram que não tinham escolha.

"Ok, pessoal. Tratem de ir pros seus postos...menos você, Thorn. Você é a mais importante do plano." A eco-gótica olhou incrédula para Velma.

"Eu? O que eu posso fazer?"

"Ler aquele livro pra destruirmos Sarah Ravencroft."

"Tomou sol demais, amiga? Não sou uma bruxa. Não tenho como dar esse tipo de ajuda."

"Pode, sim. Lembra daquele trabalho que fizemos no mês passado?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Casa de Thorn. Velma foi até lá passar a noite para fazer um trabalho de escola._

_"Nossa, Thorn. Você tem bastante coisas sobre assuntos sobrenaturais. E este aqui." Velma pegou um grande livro na prateleira. "Hmmm. 'Grande Enciclopédia da História das Wiccas'." _

_"É o meu favorito. Me interesso pela história das wiccas desde que descobri que descendo de uma."_

_"Verdade?"_

_"Estou dizendo, querida. Sou a décima sexta geração por parte de sangue de mãe. Mamãe que me contou sobre isso e foi o que me motivou a ser eco-gótica." _

_"Mas que demais. Quando penso que já conheço tudo sobre alguém..." A jovem de óculos sorriu para sua colega roqueira._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Viu? Você me disse que era wicca em parte, não?"

"Sim, mas só a décima sexta parte, o que não é muito."

"Muito ou pouco, ainda tem sangue de wicca. Uma alma virtuosa como avisou Sarah. Então, só você pode ler o livro e acabar com a bruxa de uma vez."

"B-bem. Eu não sei. Acha que..." Velma lhe pegou nos braço quase em súplica. "Thorn. Olha pra mim. Alguma vez eu menti pra você? Já falei algo que não estivesse completamente certa? Por favor, precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você."

Thorn parecia na dúvida, mas vendo como a situação se agravava, e pela garota à sua frente, uma de suas melhores amigas, tomou sua decisão.

"Serei sincera, Velma. Admito que estou com medo, mas se confia em mim...darei o meu melhor." As duas se voltaram para os outros.

"Ok, galera. Operação distrair a bruxa em andamento. Burt, Jéssica, sr. Will Joe. Peguem as crianças e se escondam." Ordenou Freddy.

"Como é? Mas queremos ajudar. Estamos nessa juntos." Luke disse determinado.

"Luke. Isso vai além do que conhecemos. Por favor, desta vez façam o que eu digo."

"M-mas, Freddy..." Hilda quis falar, porém o jovem loiro a interrompeu.

"Se tudo falhar, vocês serão nossa última cartada. Agora se escondam." Preferindo não questionar, as crianças recuaram com os dois instrutores e o comerciante pra um lugar não muito longe. Trudy ainda deu mais uma olhada para Velma, lhe mandando um aceno, tendo um sorriso dela em retribuição.

"Ei, dona bruxa. Por aqui." Provocou Luna.

"Tola. Vai pagar pela insolência." Sarah atirou uma rajada de fogo na direção dela, mas felizmente errou o alvo.

"400 anos deixaram sua mira em baixa, senhora." Zombou Freddy.

"Sem contar que esse visual pálido já deixou a moda há anos." Daphne deu apoio.

"Esse foi o último insulto." A bruxa disparou mais uma rajada que passou por uma parede, acertando em cheio a caixa de biscoitos na mão de Salsicha, reduzindo-a a nada.

"Opa. Acabou a hora do lanche. Vamos nessa, gente." E seguindo o jovem magro, o grupo correu pra tentar obter o livro caído no chão.

Enquanto isso, Sarah conjura um de seus feitiços, criando humanoides de lama pra perseguirem a turma. Um destes quase agarrou Luna, se esta não tivesse dado uma curva fechada, fazendo a criatura bater contra uma parede e se desfazer toda como uma torta espatifada.

"Nossa. Eu curto um banho de lama, mas apenas se a lama ficar quieta." E continuou a fuga.

Scooby, Salsicha, Dusk, Boretti, Daryl e Knudsen alcançaram o livro da feitiçaria, ignorando totalmente Ben, ainda preso na esfera.

"Beleza. Essa foi moleza." Knudsen olhou pra Salsicha. "Talvez fácil demais, mas será melhor irmos daqui."

Infelizmente, Sarah notou que haviam afanado seu livro.

"Não vão levar o que é meu. Servos, tragam-me o livro." E lançando mais um feitiço na direção de uma velha loja de fantasias, o fantasma deu vida a alguns dos trajes no interior da loja: um frango gigantesco com um colete preto e com características similares ao Monstro de Frankenstein, um tipo de alienígena verde-limo com um olho enorme e tentáculos saídos da grande bocarra e um monstro totem de 3 faces com braços e pernas.

"Meus escravos. Recuperem o meu livro."

"CÓ, CÓ, CÓ, RÓ, CÓÓÓÓ."

"ARGHHH. EU ODEIO O COMANDANTE FRIO."

"SAIAM DA MINHA TERRA."

"Por que será que já isso em algum lugar? Não é hora de analisar, é hora de se mandar."

"Disse bem, Norv. Nos separemos pra confundir eles. Cada um com um par e sebo nas canelas." E atendendo a sugestão de Dusk, cada dupla tratou de correr pra manter o livro longe de Sarah Ravencroft.

Continua...

* * *

**Não lembro se houve alguma vez em que os vilões, depois de vencidos, colaboraram com Scooby e companhia, mas se não teve, deveria ter tido.**

**Podem lembrar quem são os 3 monstros invocados por Sarah? Só posso informar que estão entre os meus favoritos.**

**Outro ponto interessante foi de retratar uma forte amizade entre Velma e Thorn. Acho as duas bem legais juntas(não como em geral faço com outras duplas de garotas, embora possa estudar essa possibilidade).**


	14. Parte 14

**Parte 14**

* * *

Scooby e sua turma buscaram escapar das criaturas criadas pela bruxa fantasma e manter o livro longe dela.

"Francamente, eu tinha que pegar você como parceiro?" Reclamou Dusk ao correr com Daryl.

"Escuta. Sei que pisei bastante na bola, mas podemos deixar pra discutir isso mais tarde? Aquele olhão tá atrás da gente."

"ARGGGHHH. VOLTEM AQUI." Gritou o Alienígena com seus tentáculos escorrendo da boca, quase alcançando a dupla.

"Precisamos tirar essa coisa do nosso pé, e acho que sei como. Confia em mim e vem por aqui." Ainda que a contra-gosto, a eco-gótica loira seguiu com o ex-Pequeno Alce até uma casa. Ambos saltaram pela janela que era muito estreita pro monstro verde entrar, mas ele jogou seus tentáculos pela abertura. Lá dentro, Daryl e Dusk puderam pegar os orifícios móveis e amarrá-los a um grande armário, impossibilitando o Alienígena de puxá-los de volta.

Após terem saído pela frente, não conseguiam deixar de rir da situação: o Alienígena esbravejava enquanto tentava soltar os tentáculos.

"Já ouvi falar em meter os pés pelas mãos, mas como isso..." Comentou Daryl.

"Ótima manobra com os nós. Ainda não aceito muito estar trabalhando com você...mas reconheço um bom trabalho em equipe quando o vejo. Agora voltemos ao nosso dever." Dusk recuou com Daryl pra onde estavam os outros.

* * *

"CÓ, CÓ, CÓ, RÓ, CÓÓÓÓ."

"Cara. Não quero saber de frango assado por um bom tempo." Falou Salsicha a todo pavor quando corria com Babyface Boretti pra proteger o livro das garras do Franguenstein.

"Pra aquela loja. Corre, garoto." Ordenou Boretti. Era uma antiga lanchonete e os dois conseguiram entrar, trancando a porta e barrando-a com tudo que achavam: cadeiras, mesas e até bancos daqueles presos no chão.

"Minha nossa. Esse troço estava chumbado no chão. Como que...?" "Ah, Boretti. Na hora do aperto pode-se fazer de tudo." Mas a paz não durou, pois o monstro galináceo ameaçava derrubar a porta. Com um dos braços dentro do recinto, a fera penosa tentou pegar os dois parceiros, mas ambos escaparam pros fundos do restaurante, abrindo a porta de trás.

"Conseguimos. Bléééééééé." Salsicha e Boretti fizeram caretas pro Frangenstein por deduzirem que haviam espapado, mas Sarah Ravencroft apareceu pra eles em suas costas.

"Acho que estão de posse de algo meu." Foi só ver a bruxa que ambos tremeram ao extremo e por pouco, não foram alvejados por um dos raios dela, que foi direto pra porta da frente, derrubando a barreira e o Franguenstein de uma vez.

O monstro penoso recobrava os sentidos quando Salsicha e Boretti, vestidos de churrasqueiros, olhavam pra ele.

"Pegou o recheio, Boretti?" "Tá aqui na mão, Salsicha." Ele exibiu uma tigela com recheio pra frango. "Então hora de fritar o frango." Salsicha pegou uma fritadeira. Só de ver aquilo, a fera galinácea deu um cacarejo e correu como o Drácula foge da cruz.

"Ha, ha. Acho que nem todo mundo aprecia uma boa culinária." Salsicha comentou ao bater a mão na de Boretti, mas mal tiveram chance de comemorar, pois a bruxa fantasma vinha em sua direção.

"AHHHH. CADA COVARDE POR SI." O garoto magriço seguiu a toda com seu companheiro, mas acabaram despencando num buraco feito por Sarah. Antes de caírem, jogaram o livro pra Knudsen e Scooby.

"Agora é com a gente. Vamos, Scooby." E o dinamarquês falante com o ex-guarda florestal seguiram com toda a força que suas pernas manifestavam, porém a bruxa era mais veloz e pegou Scooby pelo rabo.

"Me dá isso, cachorro intrometido." "Cachorro? Onde?"

"Ai. Essa não." Knudsen vendo a situação, pegou um balde de uma loja de ferragens e o encheu com água, indo na direção do fantasma. "Solta meu amigo, megera horrorosa. Solta agora." E tacou uma baldada de água sobre a bruxa, que olhava bem aborrecida.

"O que foi isso?"

"V-você não está derretendo? Mas isso funcionou no 'Mágico de Oz'."

"TOLO. VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS AGORA." Num movimento ligeiro, Knudsen se voltou pra fugir na mesma hora que jogou o balde na cabeça de Sarah, dando a chance de soltar Scooby.

"O livro. O livro." Alertou Velma. Knudsen retornou na hora e o pegou. "Vou guardar pra você, ok?" E saiu em disparada. Sarah, concentrando suas energias, explodiu o balde em fúria.

"JÁ CHEGA." E conjurando mais um de seus poderes, a bruxa fantasma deu vida a mais seres de lama e diversas árvores, partindo pra cima de todos ao redor. Scooby e Knudsen quase alcançavam a turma quando as horrenda feras de lama o cercaram e o Monstro Totem bem atrás, os agarrando e levando-os até sua mestra.

"SAIAM DA MINHA TERRA." "Fala sério. Desde que surgiu, esse pedaço de madeira ambulante não vira o disco." Scooby disse a Knudsen.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. NADA PODE ME DETER AGORA." Ria histericamente Sarah Ravencroft.

* * *

Próximos daí em seu esconderijo, Burt, Jéssica, Will Joe, Luke, Trudy, Selina, Will, Tânia, Hilda e Fanty observavam cada instante daquela situação.

"Minha nossa senhora. A coisa tá bem brava." Burt declarou desesperado.

"Pessoal. Temos que fazer algo e agora." Luke disse com coragem.

"Mas Freddy mandou a gente ficar escondido." "Sim, Jéssica, mas também falou que se tudo mais falhasse, seríamos a última chance."

"Estou com Luke, gente. Tá na hora da última cartada." Trudy concordou com um sorriso.

"Certamente, mas o que dá pra fazer?" Um olhar de Will Joe já trouxe a resposta pra Tânia.

"Acabei de ter uma ideia. Peguem as roupas dos monstros e me seguiam." E obedecendo ao comando do comerciante, o grupo correu até a loja de fantasias da onde os servos da feiticeira foram conjurados.

* * *

"Quer dizer que pensavam poder me enfrentar? Nenhum mortal pode me superar. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Sarah tomou o livro da boca de Scooby ainda preso pelo Totem, em triunfo. Nessa hora, ela reparou que algo vinha em sua direção e se virou pra ver: era o Lenhador.

"O que você quer?" E a resposta veio num golpe certeiro de machado, não ferindo-a mas a distraindo pra que o Homem-Peixe caísse sobre o Monstro-Totem, libertando seus prisioneiros. O mesmo ataque a fez derrubar o livro.

Scooby tremia apavorado quando o Homem-Peixe veio na sua direção...e lhe deu o livro.

"Scooby. Somos nós. Trudy," Falou a fera da água, revelando ser a menina de moletom. "e Luke, que está aqui comigo. Depressa. Fuja com o livro." E o cão deu no pé num instante.

"NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ESCAPE." Porém, uma chuva de bolas de lama a atingiu, lançadas por uma vampira, uma múmia, uma fantasma, uma lobisomem e uma jovem Frankenstein.

"Toma barro na cara, velha feiosa." Retrucou a lobisomem, na verdade Willa disfarçada.

"Admito que é esplêndida em maquiagem, Selina." "Anos de prática, Fanty." E seguiram com os tiros de lama.

"JÁ CHEGA DE BRINCADEIRAS." A bruxa emanou uma forte ventania, afastando as garotas para longe. "Hora de recuperar meu livro." E saiu voando para tentar pegar Scooby.

O cão dinamarquês corria como um foguete pra entregar o livro, mas Sarah vinha atrás dele. Faltando um instante para ser pego, Scooby sentiu ter sido levantado no ar. Quando reparou, era a Aparição do Canyon Sombrio que o levava.

De começo, ficou apavorado, mas lembrando que Luke e Trudy estavam vestidos como o Homem-Peixe, uma ideia lhe passou na mente: "J-Jéssica? É você?" Mas não recebeu afirmação alguma, apenas foi levado pelo ar pela criatura.

Nisso que a bruxa fantasmagórica disparou um raio contra a Aparição, que sem escolha derrubou Scooby, o qual só evitou de se machucar ao cair sobre algo parecido com um poste, contudo notou ser novamente o Monstro-Totem.

"SAIAM DA MINHA TERRA...E SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA." "AAAAHHHHHHH." Scooby disparou sem olhar pra trás, deixando o monstro indígena para trás, que só não saiu no seu encalço graças ao Lenhador, que o espantou com seu machado. De tanto medo, o Monstro-Totem se esborrachou contra o Franguenstein, nocauteando a ambos.

"Até que essa história prestou pra algo, no fim das contas." Comentou o Lenhador, ou melhor, Burt, disfarçado.

"Rápido, Scooby. Traga o livro depressa." Faltava bem pouco pra Scooby chegar atá Daphne, mas uma das árvores controladas por Sarah o agarrou.

"Não. Daphne. Pega." E começou um intenso jogo de passa-e-repassa por todo o grupo, evitando a todo custo as criaturas e monstros espalhadas pela cidade, indo de Daphne, passando por Luna, Selina, Freddy, Tânia, Dusk, Daryl, Luke, Hilda, Boretti, Willa, Salsicha, Trudy, Fanty e Knudsen.

O ex-guarda entregou om livro em mãos pra Velma e a salvou de ser pega por vários seres de lama.

"Knudsen. Você..." "Não se importe comigo. Salve o livro." E seguindo o pedido dele, a jovem de cabelo castanho correu na direção de Thorn, buscando o feitiço correto. Ao achá-lo, deu o liro para sua amiga. "Eis o feitiço. Sua vez, Thorn."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Esse livro é inútil pra um mero mortal." Zombou Sarah Ravencroft, enviando um de seus servos de lama contra as jovens...só pra vê-lo derretendo pela energia azul que o livro emanou por estar com a eco-gótica morena.

"Como? O que foi que...?"

"Disse que o livro é inútil? Pra um mortal, sim, mas para uma wicca, não." Replicou Velma.

"Não. Eu a deterei."

"Por favor, Thorn. Leia."

"Agora mesmo. Vejamos: 'ANTIGO MAL DESTE LUGAR, SÓ O BEM PODE RECOMPENSAR O MAL QUE FOI FEITO. BRUXA, RETORNA PARA O LUGAR DE ONDE VEIO'." E no instante que tocou no livro, a bruxa fantasma pareceu ter sido atingida por um violento relâmpago cujo solavanco a arremessou pra bem longe. O livro caiu e foi liberando mais da mesma energia azul.

"Veja, Thorn. Funcionou." "De fato, Velma. Graças a Deus que tinha razão."

Aos poucos, os feitiços e encantamentos realizados foram desaparecendo, desde as árvores voltarem as suas posições originais até os monstros de lama derreterem como doces ao sol. A turma foi se reencontrando gradativamente.

"Deu certo. A bruxa foi derrotada." Afirmou Burt.

Sarah foi se levantando com dificuldade e ao notar que o livro vinha em sua direção, tratou de voar depressa, mas de nada valeu, pois a energia azul do livro começou a puxá-la como um aspirador de pó.

"NÃO. DE NOVO, NÃO." Num esforço de não ser sugada, se agarrou a um mastro de um prédio com firmeza, mas sem qualquer aviso, uma saraivada de balas acertou o mastro, partindo-o e fazendo a bruxa ser puxada para o livro. Quem viu acontecer, pôde notar um pouco adiante um homem vestido como um gângster dos anos 50 e empunhando uma submetralhadora Thompson expelindo fumaça do cano.

"Parece que tivemos uma forcinha de última hora. Mas aquele não seria..." Freddy interrompeu sua fala ao ver o homem que reconheceu de um jornal: Rick LaRue. Entretanto, o homem saiu de cena tão rápido que aparentava ter sido sugado pela terra.

"EU NÃO QUERO VOLTAR. NÃO." Sarah gritava e suplicava conforme o livro a envolvia. A esfera onde Ben foi preso se desfez, soltando seu cativo, mas que acabou batendo forte a cabeça, perdendo os sentidos.

Do corpo do desfalecido, inexplicavelmente uma entidade simular a uma caveira de corpo listrado em preto e branco, uma larga cauda no lugar das pernas, a cabeça invertida parecendo com a de um boi, vestindo uma mortalha roxa e com um alfanje na mão, emergiu. Ninguém podia acreditar no que vira.

"Essa não. Outro fantasma?" Salsicha, Dusk e Scooby se abraçaram apavorados.

"Mas que negócio é aquilo?" Perguntou Boretti.

"Aposto que era um ser que dominava Ben e o manipulou esse tempo todo." Era o palpite de Daphne.

"Isso mesmo, meros humanos." Disse a criatura. "Eu vivi esse tempo todo no subconsciente de Ben Ravencroft, o induzindo a buscar o livro da ancestral e libertá-la para que juntos, pudéssemos controlar o mundo, mas infelizmente a sede de vingança e destruição dela puseram tudo a perder. A única coisa boa que ela fez foi deixá-lo num estado de inconsciência que me permitiu sair de vez."

"ESCUTE. PRECISA ME AJUDAR." Suplicava Sarah quando restava bem pouco pra ser totalmente puxada.

"Esqueça, bruxa idiota. No final, tudo que fez foi ser um estorvo em meu caminho. Agora que você volte pra sua prisão e agonize nela. Já vocês..." Ele apontou seu alfanje para Scooby Doo e companhia. "escrevam minhas palavras: posso ter falhado desta vez, mas sempre haverá uma próxima vez." E se virou para se retirar, mas num esforço supremo, a bruxa fantasma o pegou pela cauda e tratou de puxá-lo.

"O que é isso? Não. Não. Liberte-me, velha estúpida. Me larga."

"NÃO VOLTAREI SOZINHA." Dito isso, Sarah sumiu pro interior do livro, ao passo que a entidade monstruosa lutava com tudo pra se soltar. Chegou a enganchar o alfanje numa grande pedra, buscando assim impedir de ser sugado, mas o feitiço demonstrou ser mais forte e o arrastou, deixando suas mãos escorregarem da arma e numa última tentativa de soltura, tentou fincar as garras no chão. A turma testemunhava a horripilante cena.

"NÃO, NÃO, NÃO PODE ACABAR ASSIM. EU VOU VOLTAR, EU VOU VOLTAR. DISSO PODEM TER CERTEZAAAAAAA..." E com essas últimas palavras, a criatura esquelética desapareceu dentro do livro.

Depois disso, apenas silêncio.

Continua...

* * *

**Eu pensei bastante no assunto e conclui: apesar do que fez em A Bruxa Fantasma, Ben não merecia um fim tão horrível quanto o que teve, e tenho a mesma opinião à respeito de Simone e Lena de A Ilha dos Zumbis. Pode ser que eu dê as duas numa futura história um fim mais brando.**

**Lhes parece familiar o ser que controlava Ben? Realmente ele é, mas deixo pra que descubram quem ele é. **


	15. Parte 15

**Parte 15**

* * *

Scooby e seus amigos chegaram perto do livro solitário inerte no chão. Velma o recolheu.

"Devo dizer que foi o dia mais agitado que tive em todos os meus anos no camping Pequeno Alce." Freddy se voltou para as crianças. "Eu sinto muito que tiveram de vivenciar essa experiência tão apavorante."

"Tá brincando, Freddy? Foi o mais irado acampamento que já frequentei. Quero voltar aqui no ano que vem."

"Digo o mesmo." Falou Trudy com entusiasmo. "Com certeza é mais legal que ficar só na frente do computador. Tivemos tudo."

"E bota tudo mesmo, amiga. Vimos monstros..." Continuou Selina.

"Ataques na floresta e na água..." Citou Willa.

"Bruxas e fantasmas..." Comentou Tânia.

"Fenômenos sobrenaturais..." Disse Hilda.

"E somando isso tudo, minha página vai explodir de acessos. Posso até ganhar um Pulitzer da internet." Fanty exibiu tudo que tinha gravado.

"Nunca achei que pudesse mandar bem em feitiçaria." Thorn falou esfregando a testa.

"Mas mandou bem. Acho que agora é uma verdadeira bruxa, mocinha." "Wicca, Burt. Uma wicca."

Salsicha viu Will Joe e Jéssica vindo pra junto do grupo.

"Ha, ha. E aí, gente. Preciso dizer que se saíram bem. Eu juraria que se não fosse vocês lá, pensaria que eram a Aparição e o verdadeiro LaRue que deram um carreirão naquela megera branquela."

"Do que está falando, Salsicha?"

"Ora, do que estou falando? Jéssica, do modo como me carregou pra fugir da bruxa. Foi tão realista que achei ser a verdadeira Aparição; e senhor Joe, o jeito que manejou a metralhadora pra fazer a velha horrorosa cair no esquecimento, e a maquiagem então. Tava igualzinho ao Rick LaRue."

M-mas eu não cheguei a pegar o disfarce de Aparição, Salsicha. Eu ia, mas escorreguei e bati a cabeça. Olha a prova." Jéssica afastou o cabelo pra exibir um galo bem marcado. "Não era você? Cruzes."

"E não me vesti de LaRue. Ia pegar uma roupa de esqueleto e me fingir de Morte, porém a sala onde entrei pra pegar a roupa travou a porta e custou-me um trabalhão pra abrir. Só saí agora." "Isso é verdade? Q-quer dizer que...?"

"Ei. Olhem pra aquele lado. Aonde Scooby e eu guardamos o tesouro." A turma fixou a atenção pro prédio e viram a figura de um homem vestido de gângster lhe passando um aceno de agradecimento. Eu seguida, sumiu sem deixar vestígios, exceto pelo chapéu que foi voando até a turma. Scooby o pegou e o mostrou. Daphne olhou pro chapéu e notou algo escrito na aba.

"Pessoal. Vejam isto: 'propriedade da Rick Pierre LaRue'."

"Mas então, ele era...um fantasma?" "Tudo indica que sim, Selina, mas por que nos ajudaria?"

"Vou arriscar uma ideia, querida." Disse Will Joe à Dusk. "Quem sabe estivesse atrás de uma chance de redenção pelos crimes que cometeu. Talvez com a descoberta do tesouro e o auxílio que nos prestou..."

"Seja como for, espero que tenha achado o descanso eterno agora. Mas o que faremos com isso?" Indagou Luna ao ver o livro de Sarah. Will Joe o pegou das mãos de Velma.

"Isto é muito perigoso pra ficar jogado por aí. Poderia fechá-lo com correntes e guardá-lo no meu museu onde ficaria a salvo das mãos erradas. Mas por outro lado..." Vendo uma fogueira ainda acesa devido ao ataque da bruxa, o lojista jogou o livro maldito no fogo, que foi queimando lentamente.

"O último livro de Ben Ravencroft, será aquele que ninguém irá comprar." Disse Velma.

"Gracias la Dios." Respondeu Hilda.

"Mas daria um excelente best-seller." Salsicha disse bem humorado. "E por falar no nosso escritor biruta, onde ele está?"

"Arghh." Um gemido pôde ser escutado perto de lá. Scooby, Freddy e Burt seguiram até o local e encontraram Ben, segurando a cabeça onde havia um machucado feio.

"Muito bem, Ravencroft. Parece que é o fim do jogo pra você." Bradou Freddy, mas Ben mostrou-se confuso demais.

"R-Ravencroft? Quem é Ravencroft?" "Ora, é você. Não sabe disso?" "N-não. Eu...eu não sei. Onde estou? O que está havendo? Como cheguei aqui?"

"Tá fingindo aí?" "Deixa eu ver, Scooby." Fanty deu uma verificada na ferida e nos olhos do ex-escritor.

"Acho que a pancada foi mais séria do que pensávamos. Ele está com amnésia, e bem profunda." "Será que ele se recuperará?"

"Quem é que sabe, Velma. Pode levar bastante tempo até ele se lembrar de tudo, se é que vai se lembrar."

"E falando em vilões, vejam quem está ali." Dusk notou a aproximação de Knudsen, Daryl e Babyface Boretti.

"E então? Mantem o trato?" Perguntou Boretti.

"Sim. Por terem nos ajudado, terão 3 dias pra saírem daqui e espero que tentem ficar na linha." Avisou Velma. O grupo estava se retirando quando ela chamou Knudsen por um instante e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"(Smac). Não se acostume. Isso foi por que você me salvou. (Smac). E este foi por me achar bonita." "Ah, valeu. Eu digo e repito: você é uma beleza, por dentro e por fora." O ex-guarda deu de costas e saiu na direção das montanhas. Embora um tanto zangada pela desonestidade dele, a jovem de óculos lhe deu um leve sorriso.

"Daryl. Fico triste que tenha deixado a ganância mexer com sua cachola. E se pensa em voltar aqui pra acabar com o novo acampamento se disfarçando de monstro, pode desistir, pois vou saber que é você. Agora, vaza daqui." E sem poder encarar Burt, o ex-monitor do Pequeno Alce foi embora.

Boretti já ia partir quando Tânia lhe chegou perto.

"Sinceramente, eu gostava mesmo de Deacon. Espero que no fundo, ainda tenha uma parte dele em você." A garotinha ia embora quando o ex-parceiro de LaRue lhe deu a mão e tirou algo do bolso: eram os óculos, o boné e a peruca que usou de disfarce, passando-os para ela. Daí a abraçou.

"Vou contar a verdade: gostei de ter me divertido no acampamento, especialmente com você. Sempre que pensar em Deacon, uma parte dele e minha lhe estará junto por toda a vida. Adeus, docinho." E sorrindo, lhe passou um aceno de despedida.

Quando o trio partiu, era hora de discutir sobre o futuro. Will Joe recolheu o alfanje da entidade que possuíra Ben e o chapéu de LaRue.

"Perdemos o livro, mas ainda assim, estas coisinhas irão render como uma boa atração no museu."

"E agora que tudo passou, podemos nos concentrar na criação do novo acampamento. Poderíamos ter uma grande atração no dia da inauguração."

"Se é o caso, as Hex Girls terão muito prazer em se apresentarem." Thorn falou com Luna e Dusk, que se mantinha junta de Salsicha, ao seu lado.

"Valeu, meninas, mas talvez precisemos de uma atração maior." Nisso que Luke e Trudy notaram certa movimentação numa parte arruinada da cidade.

"Ei. Será que aquilo é atração o bastante?" Jéssica focou sua visão onde Trudy apontou. Eram o Franguenstein, o Monstro Totem e o Alienígena.

"Ei. Cuidado pra desatar meus tentáculos direito, frangão." Disse a criatura de um olho só quando a fera penosa lhe desembaraçava os nós.

"SAIAM DA MINHA..." Começou a falar o Monstro-Totem, mas desistiu e se sentou no chão de lama. "BAH. DEIXA PRA LÁ."

Continua...

* * *

**Busco o máximo possível dar um fim feliz nas tramas, como fiz aqui com o trio de bandidos e Ben, a quem na história original não gostei muito da punição que lhe foi devida.**

**O fantasma de LaRue retornando em busca de uma chance de redenção? Por que não?**

**O Pulitzer na real é um prêmio de jornalismo, mas se Fanty acredita que ganhará um por seu blog, pode ser, já que eu estou escrevendo.**

**Knudsen pode ter feito besteira, porém estou contente de alguém achar Velma bonita(e tenho opinião igual). Daryl no fim só mereceu desprezo por trair a si próprio. Quanto a Boretti, ele ficou bem como Deacon e quis dar um desempenho de encerramento satisfatório.**

**Há quem achasse que havia 2 Aparições na história e outros especulavam só uma. Eu digo que são duas, mas conste que é só minha opinião. Sinceramente, o filme nunca deu um esclarecimento perfeito nesse ponto. **


	16. Parte 16

**Parte 16**

* * *

"Ha, Ha. Nem acredito que já se passou um ano."

"Sim, Salsicha. O tempo voa." Scooby concordou com seu amigo magriço.

"Verdade. Estou ansiosa pra ver como ficou o lugar."

"Somo dois, Daphne. Segurem-se que já estamos chegando." Freddy meteu o pé no acelerador da van, buscando chegar logo ao seu destino.

Algumas curvas depois, viu-se vários ônibus e carros com crianças descendo deles e se despedindo dos pais. Logo à frente, a turma viu terem chegado ao destino:

BEM-VINDOS AO ACAMPAMENTO PEQUENO GRANDE ALCE. Era o que dizia a placa que cobria o antigo nome da cidade 'Fenda do Alce', onde em cima estava exposto um grande alce que fazia parte da placa original e o alce pequeno de madeira entalhada, antes o símbolo do camping original.

O lugar estava melhor do que antes: as construções totalmente reformadas e cobertas com ripas de cabanas, com diversos cabos de trilha suspensa ligando cada estabelecimento e as crianças se divertiam de montão. Até o velho relógio da torre do campanário funcionava como novo.

"Gente. Devo dizer que fizeram um excelente trabalho de reforma."

"Falou bem, Velma. Sinto que este ano será melhor que o anterior." "E pode apostar que será, Freddy." A voz rouca com forte sotaque foi rapidamente reconhecida.

"Burt. É bom vê-lo. E você também, Jéssica." Os cinco amigos foram cumprimentar seus amigos campistas, e notaram que tinha mais alguém junto.

"Senhor Will Joe." Scooby correu até o dono da loja 'Cidade do Camping' e lhe passou uma lambida, quase derrubando-o.

"Ha, ha, ha. Fico feliz de te rever, garoto. E a vocês também, turminha."

"Dizemos o mesmo. Como anda o trabalho no museu?" Perguntou Daphne.

"Melhor que a encomenda. A exposição do alfanje do fantasma e do chapéu de LaRue é o que mais está trazendo turistas. E me dando chance de contar a história a quem quer ouvir." Will Joe completou o diálogo num tom sinistro, assustando Salsicha e Scooby.

"Mas e aí, Burt? Animado com a inauguração do camping?" "Mais que uma raposa fazendo a festa no galinheiro, Freddy. Saca a montoeira de guris que se formou só hoje."

"E deve vir mais gente até o fim da semana. Vai ser o melhor verão em que já trabalhei, e garanto não repetir o incidente do ano anterior. Portanto, Salsicha e Scooby, poderão desfrutar do buffet sem serem perseguidos por uma multidão de metidos e se forem, terão minha promessa de castigo pra quem o fizer."

"Puxa. Tipo, valeu, Jéssica. Você é a maior." Salsicha agradeceu a morena.

"Uhhh. Acho que vou ficar com ciúmes." Uma voz zombeteira que o garoto tinha toda razão pra reconhecer foi ouvida. Ao se virar, qual foi o choque em descobrir de quem era.

"Muffy. Que saudades." "Digo a mesma coisa, Norv." Os dois se abraçaram contentes e não demorou pra turma ver as companheiras da loira gótica.

"Thorn. Luna." Eram elas mesmas: as Hex Girls, com seus visuais clássicos.

"Meninas. Que bom revê-las." "Dizemos o mesmo, Daphne. Estivemos ocupadas com nossa tour pelo mundo, mas nada nos impediria devir fazer o show de abertura do acampamento." Luna se voltou pra Burt, Freddy e Jéssica. "Pessoal. Que tal o velho cumprimento?" Os três consentiram.

Freddy: "Alto nas montanhas..."

Burt: "Baixo no capim."

Luna: "Às margens de um lago..."

Jéssica: "o Pequeno Grande Alce é pra mim."

Todos: "Pequeno Alce, Grande Alce, Pequeno...GRANDE ALCE. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Ai. Sempre me emociono com essa saudação." Burt limpou os olhos de lágrimas. Salsicha e Dusk conversavam um tanto distante dos outros.

"Mas e aí? Continua resolvendo mistérios por aí?"

"Estou sim, ainda que um tanto a contra-gosto, já que certas pessoas não aceitam mudanças nas divisões do grupo para investigar e revezamento nos papéis de planejador de armadilhas e iscas." Salsicha fixou o olhar em Freddy, que sentiu estar sendo observado em repreensão. "Mas e você? Seguindo na carreira musical?"

"E como. Vida de estrela da música não é fácil, e já houve vezes que pensei em seguir carreira solo, mas no fim, sei que não poderia ficar longe das minhas amigas."

"Sei como é isso. Penso igual sobre Scooby, Freddy, Daphne e Velma." Salsicha franziu o cenho. "Sabe. Ando pensando de como fiquei triste de...não ter dado certo sobre...bem...você entende, né?"

"É, entendo. Lamento que precisou terminar, mas ainda penso em você com carinho. Mas e você...ainda pensa em mim?"

"Sim. Toda vez que como um x-salada com cobertura de caramelo."

"Um x-salada com...?" Dusk mostrou-se chocada de início, mas mudou o humor na hora. "Ah, sim. Foi o que comeu no nosso primeiro encontro."

"He, he. Gosto de uma garota que lembra da primeira refeição do namoro. De fato, sinto que não tenhamos dado certo, mas ainda somos amigos. Não é?"

"Claro, Norville. Bons amigos, mas tem uma coisa sua que nunca vou esquecer: o jeito como passava o dedo no meu cabelo e o enrolava como um macarrão."

"Que dizer...assim, Muffy?" E Salsicha enrolou a maria-chiquinha de Dusk, fazendo-a ficar tremula de excitação.

"Ohhhh. Norv, querido. Agora lembro de por que me apaixonei. Hu, hu, hu, hu, hu." "Você gosta?" "Ahhh. Se continuar mexendo no meu cabelo, acho que vou me apaixonar de novo por você."

Velma e Thorn também conversavam amigavelmente.

"Ei, amiga. Venho acompanhando bastante seu desempenho em seus shows. Suas músicas me inspiraram bastante. Até me encorajaram a...chegar perto dos meninos."

"Estou feliz de poder ter lhe dado um incentivo tão positivo. Aliás, ando estudando mais sobre as wiccas e aumentando minha ligação pelas forças da natureza depois de saber do que sou mais capaz de fazer."

"Que diria que duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam ser tão ligadas. Não acha, Velma?" "Tô contigo e não abro, Thorn." Com isso, Velma pegou a morena gótica pelo pescoço delicadamente e passou-lhe um cafuné. As duas riam e se divertiam pra valer.

"Vejo que tem coisas que não mudam. Quem será que iremos rever agora?" "Que bom que perguntou, tio Scooby." E o cão dinamarquês sentiu alguém pulando em suas costas com toda força. Ao se virar, viu quem era.

"Scooby Loo?" "Isso aí, tio Scooby. Que legal te ver aqui. Tenho tanto assunto pra colocar em dia."

"Ei, Scooby Loo. Como que você veio para aqui?" "Eu posso responder, Freddy."

"Luke? Você voltou?" "E não só ele, Velma. Fico feliz em revê-la." A jovem de óculos descolado correu pra abraçar a garota inteligente da Mistério S.A..

"Trudy. Estou contente de te ver novamente. E a você também, Luke." "Ah, valeu. Ei, Freddy. Olha só o lenço que me deu no ano passado. Dei um uso mais prático pra ele." Luke mostrou a faixa laranja em sua cabeça.

"Devo dizer que faz muito seu estilo, amiguinho." O jovem loiro lhe apoiou a mão no ombro em orgulho. Luke sorriu como Freddy sempre fazia.

"Estou vendo que andam se dando bem." "Verdade, Daphne." Respondeu Trudy. "Na realidade, Luke, Scooby Loo e eu, junto com mais uns amigos, formamos um grupo de resolução de mistérios." Os três se juntaram e falaram em uníssono: "JOVEM CLUBE DOS SEGREDOS."

"Jovem Clube dos Segredos? Tá aí. Soa legal." Comentou Luna.

"Nos juntamos no ano passado ao voltarmos pra casa. Primeiro foi montar a equipe, com a qual contamos com o Scooby Loo aqui."

"Isso, Trudy. Quando os conheci, me contaram sobre a aventura que viveram com vocês e me ofereci pra ajudar. Pegando um monstro aqui, batendo em outro ali."

"Bem. Daí juntamos mais uns amigos e formamos o clube. Resolvemos muitos casos. Vejam isto." Luke tirou um álbum da mochila e passou pra turma.

"Caramba. Quanto coisa vocês resolveram: o gato-zumbi de 3 cabeças, o demônio de chiclete, o monstro de maionese light, a modelo sem cabeça, o maiô-fantasma e por aí vai." Citou Jéssica.

"E vejam este, foi o mais difícil que encaramos. Uma lanchonete especializada em cachorros-quentes, a 'House Hot-Dog Mutt Monkey', que era assombrada por animatrônicos descontrolados à noite que sumiam com os fregueses e os empregados. Levamos 5 noites para resolver a parada."

"Na verdade, Scooby Loo, foram 4 e meia, mas deciframos os enigmas e solucionamos cada parte."

"Nem tudo teve resposta, Trudy. Achamos os desaparecidos, mas nenhum deles soube falar da 'Magenta Woman' que perambulava no local."

"Acho que tem coisas que dificilmente terão uma solução." Trudy abraçou seu amigo na cintura toda sorridente. Scooby Loo fez igual.

"Realmente é bom que tenhamos inspirados vocês, mas queria conhecer seus outros amigos."

"E vai, Velma. olha só." De um dos ônibus, viram desembarcando um jovem afro em boa forma física com um tipo de lente de contato vermelho no olho esquerdo, uma menina esbelta de grande olhos verdes passando um tipo de creme no corpo e um garoto mais baixo com uma camisa estampada com animais verdes, degustando um burrito.

"Turma, estes são nossos amigos e parceiros do J.C.S. : Vinnie, Kira e Gart." Luke apresentou os três.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vinnie." Velma pegou sua mão, sentindo um aperto forte. "Uiii. Fortinho, hein?"

"Opa. Desculpe. Eu uso esta exo-unidade que inventei na mão desde um acidente que tive pra duplicar minhas funções motoras originais. Apenas até sarar. Claro que preciso dar um ajuste no nível de força."

"Você que inventou? Inacreditável." "E tenho uma igual na perna. E esta lente de contato vermelha ajuda na função de visão. Tem até servidor de wi-fi nela." Velma mal tinha como esconder sua admiração em alguém tão esperto e engenhoso.

Daphne cumprimentou Kira, mas sentiu algo pegajoso na mão. "Ih. Perdão. Papai me mandou passar bastante bloqueador solar. E também gosto de uma pele bem bronzeada."

"Parece que sim. Olha, poderíamos pegar uma cor juntas enquanto conversamos." "Eu ia adorar. Curte falar de moda e roupas? Amo falar horas sobre isso." A ruiva notou que se daria bem com a menina de olhos verdes e um sorriso cintilante como uma estrela.

"Ei. Alguém quer um burrito de tofu? Estou numa fase mais saudável." Salsicha e Scooby aceitaram de bom grado os burritos de Gart.

"Mas que delícia. Porém, eu juraria que tinha balas de goma nele." "E tem mesmo. Curto alimentação saudável, mas não abro mão de uma boa combinação de sabores."

"Delicioso." Scooby lambeu o rosto do menino, que encarou positivamente. "He, he. Curto demais os animais. Se eu fosse um super herói, ia querer me transformar neles."

"Juntaram uma boa turma de detetives, reconheço." "Valeu, Freddy. Na realidade seríamos 7, mas um garoto que juntou-se antes à nós de nome Dan e que curtia mexer na terra, não nos deu um bom resultado. Por isso, ficamos como estamos." "Tá certo, Scooby Loo."

"Que coisa. Tá até parecendo reunião de 10 anos de alunos." Burt não deixou de comentar ao coçar a cabeça.

"Verdade, Burt. Só tá faltando aparecer mais um grupinho que conhecemos de cor e salteado."

"Fico feliz que lembre de nós, Salsicha." O rapaz magro se virou pra cumprimentar a dona da voz, mas ao ver quem eram, deu um baita salto nos braços de Dusk. Scooby fez igual para com Will Joe. Scooby Loo ficou calmo e notou quem eram.

"Ei, Salsicha, tio Scooby. Esfriem os nervos. São as meninas Grimwood."

"Que bom que nos reconheceu, Scooby Loo. É um prazer rever vocês três." Falou a dona da voz: Sibella, a menina vampira. Junto dela estavam Winnie, a lobisomem; Tânis, a pequena múmia; Elsa, filha do Frankenstein e Phantasma, ou Phanty. Os dois medrosos logo se acalmaram e seguiram pra perto delas.

"Hã. Ei, meninas. Há quanto que a gente não se via." Salsicha sorriu ainda um pouco nervoso pras garotas-monstros. "Dizemos o mesmo, Salsicha. Não imaginei que seria um dos monitores daqui. Você e os Scoobys."

"Foi, sim. Vou apresentar. Ei, turma. Estas são as garotas da escola Grimwood. Scooby, Scooby Loo e eu fomos professores de educação física delas. Devo dizer que foi um emprego...que nunca vou esquecer."

"Vocês são garotas-monstros de verdade?" Indagou Thorn. Winnie tratou de responder. "Sim, somos, contudo somos de paz e amizade. Gostamos das pessoas e só queremos ficar de boa. Mas você é das Hex Girls? Auuuuuu. Quero um autógrafo."

"Daremos quantos quiserem depois. Faremos um show esta noite pra abrir o verão aqui."

Mais um grupo desembarcara dos ônibus e vieram pra perto do grupo.

"Oi, pessoal. Acabamos de chegar." Ao olharem para o lado, eram Selina, que cumprimentou, e as meninas da Hillhood. Foi uma troca de olhares confusos e hilários quando as meninas Grimwood e Hillhood se encararam. Pareciam que se viam num espelho.

Sibella e Selina: "Mas que deja vu." "Foi. É como me ver de um universo invertido."

Hilda e Elsa: "Curti o seu cabelo. Bem armado." "Foi encomendado. Bacana seus piercings."

Tânia e Tânis: "Vejo que curte bandagens. Tenho alguma se precisar depois." "Ih. Valeu, amiga. Tem um bom gosto pra vestuário."

Willa e Winnie: "Aí. Gosta de uma competição? Queda de braço?" "Diga quando e onde. Vou adorar desafiar você."

Fanty e Phanty: "Vejo que curte um visual natural." "Isso aí. Nada como ser você mesma, é o que sempre digo."

Não teve um que não achasse estranho, porém engraçado, o encontro que testemunhavam.

"Com vocês é cada dia uma surpresa mais maluca que a outra, devo observar. Eu não teria fôlego pra tanto. Mas vamos entrar. O verão está só começando." Convidou Jéssica, guiando a todos pra dentro do camping.

"Outra coisa. Notícias de Daryl e os outros?"

"Nada, Burt. Desde que deixamos eles fugirem por nos ajudarem na crise do anos passado. Tomara que tenham decidido ficarem na linha. Especialmente o Knudsen."

"Até ele? Velma, minha querida. Se não te conhecesse, pensaria que teria uma quedinha pro ele, ainda mais após ele te achar linda."

"O que? O que? Tá usando tanto spray de cabelo que seu cérebro está congelando, Daphne. Eu nem gosto dele. Só...quis agradecer a ele por nos salvar no fim. Só isso." Velma disse um tanto ruborizada, mas buscava disfarçar.

"E tem mais um que não citaram. Ele ainda está como está?"

"Sim, senhor Joe. Ele continua do mesmo modo. Até lembrou de uma coisa ou outra. Na clínica onde está internado dão o tratamento devido. Está um pouco melhor, mas pouca chance de lembrar uma dia quem foi, muito menos de dizer o que era aquela coisa nele."

"Talvez seja o ideal deixar as coisas assim, Freddy. Se ele se lembrasse, seria um Deus-nos-acuda."

"Concordo com Norv. Melhor não mexer com time que está vencendo. Meninas, hora de nos preparar pro show. Vemos vocês à noite." Dusk, Luna e Thorn apertaram o passo e seguiram pra outra direção do camping.

Um pouco adiante, a turma encontrou outros indivíduos que tinham boa razão de reconhecer: Franguenstein, o Monstro-Totem e o Alienígena, todos trajando uniformes do Pequeno Grande Alce.

"Có-có-ri-cóóó." Franguenstein indicava a alguns campistas a direção das trilhas suspensas.

"Eu dou uma mão à vocês." O Alienígena carregava algumas mochilas para outros campistas.

"VENHAM PRA MINHA TERRA." Dizia o Monstro-Totem, distribuindo mapas e instruções às crianças.

"Eles se revelaram monitores excelentes. Achei que seria uma boa deixá-los aqui. Eles atraem bastante gente e muitos gostam de tirar selfies com eles. Nem desconfiam de sua real natureza." Jéssica comentou com satisfação.

"Apesar de alguns acharem que são de verdade. Enfim, podem ir se instalando lá atrás. Vemos vocês daqui a pouco." O monitor mais velho se despediu dos amigos e foi com Jéssica resolver vários outros assuntos.

"Bem, Turma. Prontos pra mais um ano de diversão no Pequeno Grande Alce?"

"Pode ser, Freddy, mas desde que não envolva mais malucos de máscaras e monstros de verdade. E pra começar, Scooby e eu vamos saborear uma ótimos refeição. Vamos, meu filho." "OK, Salsicha." E partiram na direção do restaurante do camping, deixando seus amigos com os pensamentos de sempre à respeito deles, mas que não iam querer eles de outro jeito.

* * *

Chega a noite e no grande palco dos fundos do acampamento, Burt subiu pra anunciar o show. Na platéia, Jéssica, Will Joe e os demais amigos e monitores, incluindo os 3 monstros, aguardavam.

"Boa noite, pessoal. Sejam todos muito bem vindos ao primeiro dia do acampamento Pequeno Grande Alce e espero que estejam prontos pra um verão pra lá de porreta. Agora, abrindo com chave de ouro o verão, elas que muitos aqui já conhecem. As incríveis, as fabulosas, as aterradoras, as mais num sei mais o que. As primeiras...as únicas...HEX GIRLS."

Uma forte explosão de fumaça tomou de assalto o palco e ao se dissipar, o grupo das eco-góticas já estava pronto. Thorn na guitarra; Dusk na bateria e Luna no teclado. Além deles, Scooby e sua turma, mais Luke e Trudy e as meninas Hillhood, usando capas de vampiros e chapéus de bruxas, acompanhavam a banda na música: Scooby no tambor, Salsicha no baixo, Daphne no pandeiro, Velma no teclado, Freddy na guitarra, Luke no violoncelo, Trudy no saxofone e as Hillhood faziam passos de dança.

Todos começam a tocar.

* * *

_Terra, vento, água e fogo._

_Podemos amar muito, mas não nos importamos._

_Andamos no vento, sentimos o fogo._

_Mergulhamos na água, que á fonte da vida._

_Amar a Terra é nosso maior desejo._

_Amar a Terra, é mais do que justo._

_Um belo sentimento, que devemos compartilhar. _

_Amamos a Terra, com toda nossa força._

_Está em nossa alma, nosso maior desejo._

_Terra, vento, água e fogo._

_Podemos amar muito, mas não nos importamos._

_Andamos no vento, sentimos o fogo._

_Mergulhamos na água, que é a fonte da vida._

_Amar a Terra é nosso maior desejo._

_A Natureza é um bem valioso,_

_se vocês, elevarem seus espíritos._

_Amem a Terra com toda sua força._

_Está em nossa alma, nosso maior desejo._

_Terra, vento, água e fogo._

_Andamos no vento, sentimos o fogo._

_Mergulhamos na água, que é a fonte da vida._

_Amar a Terra...É NOSSO MAIOR DESEJO._

* * *

(Acordes finais e salva de palmas).

"Scooby-Dooby-Doooo. Graaaar."(dentadura de vampiro de Scooby cai).

"E também Scooby-Loo-Bi-Loooo."

"He, he, he, he, he, he, heeee" "Esse é o meu tio Scooby."

"FUI(capa é jogada e cobre a tela)."

Continua...

* * *

**Pensei que conseguiria escrever o capítulo com mais rapidez, mas não se apressa a arte. **

**Já fazia um tempo desde o começo da história que pensava em incluir um crossover das garotas Hilhood com suas equivalentes monstros da Grimwood e devo dizer, foi interessante. **

**Sempre considerei Luke e Trudy versões mirins de Freddy e Velma, porém há quem especulasse que os dois lembravam mais Robin e Ravena de Jovens Titãs e nesse ponto admito a comparação. Então me bateu: por que não fazer equivalentes crianças dos outros? Notem que pra eles até usei pontos dos quadrinhos antigos, incluindo o membro que não deu certo, Dan, o que mexe com terra, referente à Terra. **

**Já citei que não sou fã do Scooby Loo, mas me amarrava no dueto que ele e o Scooby faziam no fim de alguns episódios, uma dos motivos de introduzi-lo agora.**

**A música original da Hex Girls é 'Earth, Wind, Fire and Air', deixando claro que o elemento água não se encontrava. Um mudancinha aqui e ali e tchá-raaaam: os 4 elementos juntos.**

**A observação feita por Salsicha pra Dusk indiretamente pra Freddy é fato. Na real, isso vem se dando nas animações mais recentes e filmes, sem mudança alguma ou feita temporariamente. **

**Salsicha e Dusk na boa formam um casal legal, mas o roteiro pedia para ter esse resultado. Se gostaram do casal que os dois compunham, poderei estudar essa união posteriormente. **

**O caso mais trabalhoso, conforme citado por Luke e Trudy na 'House Hot-Dog Mutt Monkey', é minha versão de 'Five Nights At Freddy´s', desde o número de dias da investigação até a citada 'Magenta Woman', uma sátira minha do Purple Guy.**


	17. Parte 17: Cena Deletada

**Parte 17: Cena Deletada**

* * *

Salsicha e Dusk surgem de trás de uma cortina.

"Gente. Muitos filmes costumam ter aquelas cenas modificadas ou que não foram inclusas na edição final por problemas de continuação, mas ainda às vezes essas cenas são guardadas em DVDs como extras."

"E eis uma cena que não viram na história original. Liga aí, Scooby."

"Pode deixar, Dusk." E a cortina se abre enquanto Salsicha e Dusk saiam da frente.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Esse livro é inútil pra um mero mortal." Zombou Sarah Ravencroft, enviando um de seus servos de lama contra as jovens...só pra vê-lo derretendo pela energia azul que o livro emanou por estar com a eco-gótica morena.

"Como? O que foi que...?"

"Disse que o livro é inútil? Pra um mortal, sim, mas para uma wicca, não." Replicou Velma.

"Não. Eu a deterei."

"Por favor, Thorn. Leia."

"Agora mesmo. Vejamos: 'ANTIGO MAL DESTE LUGAR, SÓ O BEM PODE RECOMPENSAR O MAL QUE FOI FEITO. BRUXA, RETORNA PARA O LUGAR DE ONDE VEIO'." E no instante que tocou no liro, a bruxa fantasma pareceu ter sido atingida por um violento relâmpago cujo solavanco a arremessou pra bem longe. O livro caiu e foi liberando mais da mesma energia azul.

"Veja, Thorn. Funcionou." "De fato, Velma. Graças a Deus que tinha razão."

Aos poucos, os feitiços e encantamentos realizados foram desaparecendo, desde as árvores voltarem as suas posições originais até os monstros de lama derreterem como doces ao sol. A turma foi se reencontrando gradativamente.

"Deu certo. A bruxa foi derrotada." Afirmou Burt.

Sarah foi se levantando com dificuldade e a energia do livro começou a sugá-la como a um aspirador de pó.

"NÃO. DE NOVO, NÃO."

"Ah. De novo, sim." E eis que perante todos um homem de túnica roxa com um talismã verde no fecho se materializou. Alguém que Salsicha, Daphne e Scooby Doo lembravam muito bem.

"Veja. E Vincent Van Ghoul." Exclamou Salsicha.

"Em pessoa, Salsicha. Estou aqui pra dar uma forcinha nessa crise. Thorn, Velma. Me joguem o livro agora."

"M-mas quem é ele?" "E como ele sabe quem somos?"

"Não importa, garotas. Deem o livro pra ele. Podem confiar." Avisou Daphne.

E sem muita escolha, Thorn arremessou o livro, pego em pleno ar por um dos encantos do místico. Com um movimento de sua capa, retirou uma arca vermelha com a cabeça de um demônio na fechadura, abriu-a e jogou o livro nela, mas o raio azul continuava a sugar a feiticeira fantasma.

"Seja bem vinda a sua nova casa, senhora Ravencroft." Falou com tom sarcástico Vincent. "E tem mais uma coisa faltando, porém já estou providenciando." E com mais um de seus encantos, tirou Ben Ravencroft da esfera-prisão e o envolveu numa aura, tirando dele um tipo de fantasma similar a figura da Morte, porém com a cabeça invertida, portanto um alfanje. Ben foi descido até o chão desmaiado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, amigo. Agora, Venha conhecer seus novos colegas de quarto."

"NÃO, NÃO PODE. MEUS PLANOS NÃO PODEM FALHAR. ESTAVA TÃO PERTO." E a entidade prendeu o alfanje numa pedra como apoio, mas contra o feitiço de Vincent, de nada valeu o esforço.

Sarah foi jogada dentro da arca e a criatura tentou se agarrar na beirada da caixa.

"Isso não acabou, meros mortais. Eu voltarei. Podem apostar suas míseras almaaaaa..." E a arca foi trancada. Toda a turma seguiu na direção do místico.

"Puxa, senhor Van Ghoul. Foi nosso herói." Scooby deu uma lambida no mágico, mas ele o empurrou. "Pare com isso, Scooby. Sei que fica feliz em me ver, mas acabei de tomar banho." "Xiii. Desculpe."

"Caramba, senhor Van Ghoul. Veio na hora certa. Quase que abotoamos o paletó."

"Não precisa me agradecer, Salsicha. Tão logo percebi que Sarah Ravencroft foi solta do cativeiro, deixei um compromisso importante e vim às pressas pra cá."

"Mas o que era aquela coisa que tirou de dentro de Ben?" Indagou Velma.

"Um espírito de outro mundo, ansioso pra dominar este e que ambicionava o poder de Sarah pra realizar sua meta. Por isso, ele ficou no inconsciente de Ben Ravencroft, o influenciando e aumentando sua ganância pra facilitar seu controle."

"Mas e quanto a Ben? Ele..."

"Asseguro que ele ficará bom, mas talvez tenha um pequena perda de memória por consequência. Ele não lembrará de nada ou ninguém por um tempo, Freddy."

Velma e Daphne olharam curiosos pra Salsicha, Scooby e Daphne.

"Foi com ele que ficaram naquele tempo que estávamos ausentes do grupo?"

"Diz, quando você resolveu ser escritor de contos de mistérios e Velma aceitou o estágio na NASA? Sim, Freddy. Partimos numa jornada pra re-capturar 13 fantasmas que escaparam da Arca dos Demônios." Falou Daphne.

"E foi um trabalhão, mas pegamos todos, eu acho. Ei, dona fantasma e você, seja lá o que for," Salsicha se inclinou perto da tampa da arca. "bem vindos ao Hotel 13 Fantasmas. Acomodações para todos os tipos de fantasmas e entidades sobrenaturais em geral. Garantia de estádia permanente. Ha, ha."

"Estádia permanente. Boa, Salsicha." "Valeu, Scooby."

"Nosso, que massa. Vocês vivem aventuras muito loucas. Será que se eu virar detetive, vou vivenciar tanta coisa?"

"Quem é que sabe, Luke. Esperto como você é, serei que dará seu melhor." Freddy lhe afagou o cabelo.

"Achei tudo isso muito irado. Me fez ver a vida com outros olhos...e entender o que é diversão." Trudy mal se contia de euforia. Velma a via emocionada.

"Agora, se me dão licença, devo levar a arca para um lugar seguro e retomar meu compromisso na Quinta Dimensão. O sr. M não gosta muito de levar bolo. Adeus, amigos. Se precisarem de mim um dia, basta baixarem meu aplicativo. E turma..." Todos lhe voltaram a atenção. "espero vocês no próximo filme." Num brilho saído do talismã, Vincent sumiu como se nunca estivesse estado lá.

"Mais uma crise que foi evitada. Norv, querido. Acho que tem mais coisas sobre você que eu não conheço."

"Ficarem feliz em te contar tudo, Muffy, meu pudim. Aí. Falando nisso, que tal um pudim de leite com canela enquanto conversamos?" A resposta veio num beijo apaixonado da loira gótica.

Fim(desta parte).

* * *

**A ideia da cena deletada não é nem um pouca forçada, já que quase o tempo todo a turma do Scooby está quebrando a quarta parede, e estamos na era do DVD e Blu-Ray. **

**Até o Vincent tratou de se modernizar, já que antes ele se comunicava por uma bola de cristal e seu número, nas páginas amarelas.**


	18. Parte 18: Final

**Parte 18: Final**

* * *

Epílogo 1

A agitação rolava solta no acampamento Pequeno Grande Alce. A criançada se divertia como nunca especialmente nas trilhas suspensas.

Várias delas seguiram até a direção da fogueira, onde a Mistério S.A., Hex Girls, o Jovem Clube dos Segredos e as meninas Grimwood e Hillhood sentavam em círculo para a hora da história.

Burt seguia com a história. "...e ele buscava o tesouro de LaRue, onde se encontrava o livro da Bruxa Sarah. Ele mergulhava toda noite no lago buscando pelo tesouro. Ben Ravencroft ficou louquinho de ganância." Jéssica prosseguiu.

"Dizem que ele anda pela floreta até hoje com seu machado, completamente enlouquecido." Uma pausa ao passou que todos olhavam nervosamente. Burt e Jéssica voltaram a falar. "Ele é chamado de...O LENHADOR."

Subitamente, um barulho se escutou nos arbustos e sem aviso, um indivíduo com capa e chapéu veio na direção de todos em posição assustadora. Gart pulou pra cima de Winnie em pavor e Selina caiu de costas.

"AHHH. O LENHADOR." Gritou Tânis. Luna pareceu tranquila.

"Não é, não. É só o..."

"SCOOBY-DOOBY-DOOO. Arghhhh. He, he, he, he." E debaixo do chapéu, saiu Scooby Loo. "E também SCOOBY-LOOO-BI-LOOO. Grande tio Scooby." "Valeu, sobrinho."

* * *

Epílogo 2

Um pouco ao longe do acampamento, em algum lugar ainda não-desbravado da floresta, um punhado de cinzas do que restou do livro de Sarah Ravencroft foi iluminado pela lua cheia e um brilho sombrio manifestou-se das cinzas. Um buraco se abriu em pleno ar e dele, a criatura esquelética que possuíra Ben Ravencroft e fora presa pela bruxa fantasma desfrutava de sua liberdade.

"Ahhh. Finalmente livre. Foi um custo esperar, mas enfim as estrelas entraram no alinhamento necessário que permitiria abrir um portal de saída da dimensão onde cai. Fui esperto em conjurar esse encanto de escape antes de ficar preso." A criatura materializou uma nova alfanje em sua mão ossuda.

"Esse mundo ainda será de meu domínio, mas por hora terei que deixá-lo pra me recuperar. Todavia, haverei de me vingar daqueles garotos intrometidos...e do cachorro maluco deles. Não perdem por esperar." E saiu seguindo céu afora, sem ligar pro portal que fechava lentamente.

Faltando poucos segundos pro fechamento total do portal, alguém mais conseguiu passar por ele: era Sarah, que saiu com extrema dificuldade e muita pressa.

"Ufa. Ainda bem que segui aquele imbecil. Estou um tanto fraca devido ao esforço da fuga, porém logo que meus poderes estiverem ao máximo da plenitude, estarei pronta pra me vingar deste mundo por ter sido encarcerada, começando por aquele fantasma inútil e os garotos enxeridos. Eles verão o que é desafiar...SARAH RAVENCROFT. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." E a bruxa gradualmente desapareceu até sumir completamente de vista.

Tão logo os dois maléficos seres se foram, alguém apareceu no local, parecendo um homem de meia-idade trajando uma túnica roxa e um medalhão de pedra verde na capa. Olhou ao redor como se buscasse por algo e mostrou um semblante insatisfatório.

"Com mil morcegos. Cheguei tarde demais. As presenças demoníacas que pressenti aqui presentes debandaram. Uma parece ter deixado a Terra, isso é bom, mas a outra está habitando este mundo ainda. Creio que precisarei fazer uso disto novamente."

E de dentro da capa, tirou uma enorme arca com o fecho similar à uma face de demônio. "Ao que tudo indica, necessitarei de ajuda, e sei a quem chamar." Pegando uma foto da capa, contemplou o grupo presente nela, do qual haviam ele e 2 cães, um grande e outro pequeno. "Será como nos velhos e bons tempos." Um minuto depois, o homem sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

* * *

Créditos - The Ghost´s Witch (música de encerramento)

_Temos um problema de fantasma_

_Eu posso sentir isso em meus ossos_

_Temos um problema de fantasma_

_Eu não acho que estamos sozinhos_

_Eu posso sentir um calafrio correndo_

_Na minha espinha_

_Eu posso sentir uma mão fria e não está bem_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Ela é o que mais tememos_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Se ela nos pegar, estamos brindados_

_Não há nada pior que a maldição dela_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Está à solta_

_Temos um problema de fantasma_

_E a resposta está no livro_

_O fantasma de uma bruxa problema_

_Ela pode cozinhar você com um olhar_

_Ela 'é uma banshee malvada voando_

_pelo céu_

_Ela pode fazer você tremer_

_Com o olho mau, olho, olho_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Ela é o que mais tememos_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Se ela nos pegar, estamos brindando_

_Seu fogo queima, ela voltou_

_É o fantasma da bruxa está à solta_

_Ela apareceu_

_Ela está chegando perto do_

_Sh está quase aqui_

_É do bruxo fantasma_

_Ela é o que mais tememos_

_É o fantasma da bruxa_

_Se ela nos pegar, estamos brindando_

_Temos um problema (7 vezes)_

* * *

Epílogo 3

Na roda da fogueira, a fumaça seguia direto pra cima até chegar a um galho bem alto e de dentro dela, um ser parecia observar o grupo de campistas abaixo e sem aviso, se virou exibindo enormes dentes afiados e emanando um horrível grito.

"GRAAAARRRRRR." E voou noite adentro.

* * *

Fim.

**Mais um trabalho bem sucedido.**

**Como se dará agora que Sarah e o ser que possuía Ben escaparam? A turma poderá vencê-los? A arca ganhara mais dois inquilinos? Será que poderemos esperar 'Os 15 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo?' Pode ser...um dia, quem sabe.**


End file.
